Don't Touch Me, un!
by Gone4everAndaDay
Summary: The Vampire Pein and his brothers, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame band together to buy a birthday present for their hated little brother, Sasori. Sadly, Deidara is chosen as a pet. Poor him. It's a shame Sasori, under all his silence, loves rough bondage! RAPE!
1. Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear.  
But much more for the touch of your whips, dear.  
You can raise welts;_

_Like nobody else.  
As we dance to the masochism tango._

~Tom Lehrer – The Masochism Tango~

Don't Touch Me, un! – 01 – _Birthday::Present_.

In a darkened room lit only by the embers of a large and grand fireplace, four men sat silently. Each taking the time to mull over the ever-present problem. The one question that had been causing them horribly high amounts of stress and anxiety for two and a half weeks today. One would think a multiple choice of answers would be simple enough to conjure up, but no. For a Vampire was born into pride and dignity, and as such had a naturally high taste and standard in things. So there they were, trying to figure out something that could either strengthen their relationships, or break them altogether.

~What were they going to get for Sasori's birthday present?~

"I think we should get him a vase!"

The one to speak had been the largest of them all, standing over six feet tall and bore an oddly blue and shark-like complexion.

"Kisame he's not _that _kind of gay. None of us are either. **Why would you come up with something as useless as that?**"

Kisame noticeably grimaced at his brother, Zetsu. Half black and half white, his body did have a certain shine to it. But the entire split-personality gag was something Kisame was just never going to get used to.

"Aaw, come on Zetsu, I was only trying to help! And it's not like anyone else has come up with a suggestion."

"_Well we_ _might be able to if you'd stop talking!_"

"Geez Pein, what crawled up your ass?"

The ginger-haired man merely shook his head in disbelief. For Zetsu and Kisame tended to irk him as much as they could without even being consciously aware of it. How sad. But the two idiots just weren't getting the whole picture, which was the entire reason all four brothers were here trying to think and discuss. What were they going to get Sasori?

Their fourth and also youngest brother was a cutie but a pain in the ass! And lately he'd been so wrapped up in his artistic work for his company that he hadn't the time to speak with them anymore, not that he ever wanted to. All five brother's lived beneath the same roof and even then they hardly saw him. And to make matters worse, they hadn't figured out what to get him for so long now that tomorrow was his birthday! It was pitiful considering Pein was in fact oldest and also in charge!

"This really boils my blood! Why don't we just get him some flowers and be done with it?!"

"Kakuzu, he's our brother _not_ our lover. **We need to get him something special to show that we care. And something that will keep him away from work for a while.**"

Kakuzu exhaled sharply and leaned back in his chair. He was angry, no doubting that. The brat wasn't even worth it. If he wanted to bury himself in his own work – even though he OWNED the entire art company – then fine! Let him be that way! None of his brothers even liked him that much anyway, but they'd been forced to buy him a birthday present by their father. Some bloody nerve he had, telling them all to buy their bratty brother something when he wasn't even going to be here for it! No, instead he was off on some 'business trip.' Like hell! He was probably screwing _another_ broad who'd pop out _another _little brother for them to look after in nine months time.

"K-Kakuzu-sama."

He looked down. And there at his feet, lying on a large pink satin cushion was his beloved pet. Plush ivory skin and rosy lips combined with the lightest shade of lavender eyes. Absolutely exquisite. Pushing himself up onto this hands and knees, Hidan rested his head gently upon Kakuzu's knee.

"Hn. Good boy, Hidan."

Kakuzu laced his fingers in amongst Hidan's hair before beginning to stroke the top of his head somewhat affectionately. The human always knew just what to do to calm Kakuzu down, and that was what drove him up the wall with lust.

"_That's it!_"

"What 'it' Pein?" Kisame questioned.

"_We'll get him a pet! God, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Well all have pets and Sasori will be turning eighteen. So technically he's been old enough for a pet for almost two years know!_"

"Yeah, but there's only one problem. **Sasori is antisocial bastard who isn't a pet type person.** He isn't an 'any type' of person now that I think about it."

"Oh, who cares? We'll do it for a giggle. Besides, Sasori's gotta become a man one way or another now, _right_?"

Having heard Kisame say that, all four men broke out into a small and highly masculine fit of laughter, all the while Hidan stayed quiet. Leaning into the loving touches his master bestowed upon him. And besides, it was against the rules to intervene with his master's affairs.

"Right then, **it's settled.** Should we leave now?"

"Why not!" Kakuzu exclaimed while rising from his seat.

"The guy who runs the market still owes me a favour from the last time I was down there. Stupid rabid pet! I should have ripped that things throat out!"

"_Of course. But look on the bright side, if the pet hadn't mauled you then you never would have staggered back into Hidan's pen and discovered him._"

"Yeah."

Turning to his pet, Kakuzu put on a highly authoritative tone. One that practically screamed that he was not to be tested on the matter.

"Alright Hidan. Stay right there on that spot until I get back, okay? I don't wanna come back and find the place shredded like last time. Perhaps if I ask my brother's kindly to let their pets join you, you won't be as bored, ne?"

Hidan nodded sullenly to himself. Involuntarily curling up to keep himself warm in the unnaturally cold atmosphere all Vampires brought with them. Of course, it didn't help that he was naked.

"Yes, Kakuzu-sama…"

~XxX~

He was cold.

Most people couldn't sum up their entire existence without the use of at least a thousand words. But he didn't have an existence. He was nothing to anyone, not even myself. Because in reality he was just a toy, a plaything, a form of entertainment, property. Therefore, he could not possibly be the owner of a life if he was treated as an object. So he could only find one thing that seemed to be affecting him, one thing that seemed to be around me almost constantly.

Cold.

The more he thought of it the more it seemed to seep into his system. Cold. He was sitting in a large and empty cage with special demonic-type of bars which would burn him if he tried to get out, but evidently warmed up the air about him. But that didn't alter the fact that he was in darkness. Locked away beyond anyone's reach. Well, locked away beyond anyone's reach that didn't have a ridiculously large amount of money. Because he was a 'Special.' That was the way of this alternate demonic world.

Of course he'd heard rumors and such from those who had once been in the cage with him. Yes. At first there had been thirty in the cage along with him. All different prices but at the same time, all considered exquisite merchandise for one reason or another. Hair style, skin colour, blood type, whatever Vampires, Werewolves, Demons or any other immortal found amazing about humans, the most popular would be the most costly.

Neji had been a good friend of his once. A great pal. In fact Neji was what had kept him going. Because Neji was special. He wasn't like the rest of them. For he had been born in the other world. The other world in which humans were in control of everything and there were no immortals. Well, the immortals didn't live there anyway.

Neji had told him that it was a great place. All humans had free will and although some were suffering from poverty, it was better then living in this dump. People on 'Earth' had one thing the humans in the immortal world did not. Freedom. Although, of course, he himself could not possibly imagine a world in which immortals were not dominant. But it was to be expected of him seeing as he had lived in this cage all his life.

Yes, Deidara had been born into a world in which humans had no free will. They were merely the pets that were to eagerly await the day in which their true master would arrive. Like hell he was going to except that fate. After all, it was the immortals that had done this to him! The immortals that had bred him from two opposite gendered lab experiments. He was abnormal. No one like him had even been 'achieved' as the immortals had put it. No one had been created with the incredible 'gifts' he possessed.

Mouths.

One on each palm to be precise. They even had teeth attached and tongues as well. Two slick and saliva dripping tongues that would pop in and out of the mouths whenever he pleased. That was the ever-harsh reality of it. The absolutely amazing trait immortals found so utterly fascinating proved only to make him an abnormal creature in the other human's eyes. Even the other experiments saw him as an outcast. Because he was a pleasure item.

"_A freak._"

Ah, there it was. The soft rasp of a voice that was hardly ever heard nowadays. He used to talk to himself quite a lot after all the others had been sold off – he was just too expensive for anyone at the moment – but that had only brought him trouble. Yes, lots and lots of trouble. The people outside had once picked up on his mutterings and suddenly figured that he might have lost his mind.

So he had been taken away for a full month. Taken off the market just to be strapped down onto a mental table and have scans done, needles inserted into his skin and any other form of pointless or painful procedures they could think of performing. Although, eventually they found nothing was wrong, or maybe they had just grown tired of tormenting him. bored of seeing him bleed. Regardless of the reason they had thrown him back into his cage and there he had stayed.

Twelve years in a large cage, three months spent alone and seventeen in almost constant darkness. Whatever happened, no matter how many things changed outside, it was always the same for him. Even on the operation table they had blindfolded him. He had never seen the sunlight, only artificial because they were underground.

But if what Neji had told him was true then the sunlight would be beautiful. It would feel warm and pleasant and the cool summer wind would only add to the pleasure. He'd never felt the wind on his skin, only the cold drafts he received each time a Vampire had come to inspect him.

"_I want…freedom_."

"Hey brat!"

His head didn't even twitch as the far off door opened, allowing a golden stream of brightness to slink across the floor. But it didn't reach him or the cage he resided within.

"I got some new friends for you. Say hello to Toffee, Pickles and Scruff."

Soon they were shoved into the cage and once again he was covered in darkness.

"_Don't touch the-_"

"AHHHHHH!!!!! DAMN IT!!"

Already the strong smell of burnt flesh reached his sensitive nose and the unfamiliar sound of sizzling. For he had never been the one that was foolish enough to touch the bars, not even when he was first placed in here at the young age of five.

A body scooted closer to him until they were practically pressed up against each other.

"I'm Rock Lee! And who are you my youthful friend?"

He almost flinched at the cheery voice. Because he was not accustomed to it. Usually a newbie would have that happy voice on for a grand total of a day max in this hell hole, and the next day immortals would come in to see a Gothic exhibit. Sad but true.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me; I apologize for not being long enough. I'M ROCK LEE! AND WHO ARE YOU MY YOUTHFUL-"

"_It doesn't matter, un. Now go away._"

Obediently the boy scuttled off to sit beside the other figure across the cage. Leaving only the angry looking one who burnt his hands.

"Of course it matters."

His head reared up to meet onyx eyes. A Uchiha, they were quite rare these days seeing as their blood was highly favourite amongst Vampires. He wouldn't last long. And the burns on his hands were going to be heaven compared to what he got later on in life.

"Everyone has a name. I'm Sasuke. The boy you snapped at is – as you probably already know – Lee, and the guy beside him is Gaara. Now what's yours?"

"_No. Those aren't your names. They may have been your names before but they aren't anymore. You three are Toffee, Pickles and Scruff. Those names are the ones the immortals gave you, so those are your permanent names, yeah. At least until your new master changes it._"

"I refuse to be a slave!"

"_Get used to it. Judging by your carefree and wild attitudes you are from 'Earth', are you not?_"

"Yes! Yes we are! You're very good at guessing!" 'Sasuke' exclaimed sarcastically.

"_Well this ain't Earth. And you're no longer free. No matter what you do or say you will always be a slave, un._"

"So what, did they break your spirit?"

"_No! My spirit is not broken! But unlike you __**I**__ don't flaunt my juvenile behaviour about when there's no one here. And again, unlike you I know when to behave and when not to, because it's common knowledge that the only masters lookin' for disobedient pets are the ones that want to break you! Masters who want to cause you as much pain as possible for a couple of weeks before getting bored and killing you, yeah._I' are from 'lantur perminent days seeing as their blood was highly favourited new "

"Oh…we'll that's shit."

"_You don't know the half of it…_"

A minute or two of silence passed before Sasuke sat down beside him. Sighing somewhat before choosing to speak up once more.

"So, are you gonna give me your name or not?"

"_......Deidara......_"


	2. Bought

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_!!!!!OKAY!!!!!_

_SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE FAVED AND ALERTED BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_

_COULD YOU PLEASE CONSIDER __**REVIEWING**__ SEEING AS MOST OF YOU BOTHERED TO DO THOSE TWO THINGS ABOVE. PLEASE!_

_IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU DID OTHERWISE I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL HAVE THE MENTAL STAMINA TO GO ON!_

~Enzeru.

Don't Touch Me, un! – 02 – _Bought_.

"He's not…perfect Kisame. **He looks like a fucking pig.**"

Kisame grinned maniacally, showing off the two rows of incredibly sharp teeth.

"Good old Zetsu, blunt as ever I see. It's good to know you haven't lost your touch, what with you being so crusty and decrepit!"

"I'm two-hundred and seven, you're two-hundred and two. **It's not that big a difference! **Besides, if you want to tease someone then tease Pein. He's the oldest!"

"Yeah, I know. But his reactions just aren't as snippy and entertaining as yours."

"**I'll take that as a compliment.**"

"Guys, come on. Pein's already moved on." Kakuzu intervened. Stepping between the two in the process before they took things too far and a fight broke out.

"Sure! **Whatever.**"

Meanwhile Pein was far from pleased. Not only had he gone through all the hundreds and thousands of pets already, but he had yet to find a decent one, much less perfect. It was either too fat, too skinny, too spotty, too dirty, too ugly or a female. In fact more then half the population of pets were female and Pein did not want that. No. Sasori was gay to start off with, just like all his other brothers, besides Pein himself who was actually bisexual.

And he hated females.

All females actually. He really despised them and no one knew why. He even hated them to such a high degree that he had managed to persuade their father to fire all the female servants around the mansion and replace them with males. Strange really. But Pein figured it was because he never had a motherly figure to depend on. Pein and the others treated him roughly because he was the runt of the family, so that probably didn't help either. Sasori was the very youngest at seventeen while everyone else was over two-hundred and therefore he was the butt of everyone's jokes.

"_Excuse me_."

The nearby owner of this establishment trotted eagerly over to him, like an obedient. Because Pein was an important person. A _very_ important person. The reason being because his father was a high Vampire lord. And for all four brothers to show up looking for 'one' pet, well, that had been a bit of a let down. But at the same time he knew none of the pets would be up to his satisfaction. Which means money, lots and lots of money in order to purchase the perfect little slave.

"Yes sir?"

"_Are there any others or is this filth all you supply?_"

The man had to stop himself from sneering at Pein. Yes, this was all working out to his satisfaction.

"Yes, four more actually. But their pricy."

"_Show me._"

"Of course sir."

He scuttled hurriedly over to a large vault-like door, spinning the wheel in the front about three times before the thing budged. Pushing the large door open he allowed Pein to step in before him.

"Now where is it…"

He fumbled about in the dark, scraping his hands across the wall before he came into contact with the familiar small bump. In less then a few seconds large lights flickered on and the room was in turn flooded with brightness. A small hiss bounced off the walls as Pein's sharp Vampire eyesight adjusted to the painful light before stepping forward. A large cage was situated in the very middle of the blank room, thick bars adorning the sides.

"_Hn._"

He glided across the room, stopping just a few centimeters away from the bars. And from what he could see, there were indeed four bodies inside. Two curled up in a corner under blankets while one glared viciously at him from the opposite end. And the other?

The other one had its legs tucked into its chest with arms wrapped around the tops of its knees and a sheet of long blonde hair masked its face.

"_All a bit dull aren't they?_"

"Well, Toffee and Pickles are brand new and are naturally tired from their incredibly long journey last night to get here. But Scruff and Deidara should be fine. Good blood."

"_Uh, which one is…Scruff?"_

"The one giving you nasty looks."

"Ah. So Deidara is the other one."

"Yes sir. Scruff is from the Uchiha bloodline of Earth. Frisky little thing and not yet trained but his blood is no doubt delicious. And-"

"_I have no interest in a Uchiha, for my household already sports one of its own if you remember correctly._"

"Ah-yes. Of course, please forgive me! Well…Deidara is fully trained, educated and although feisty at times, Deidara will warm up to you if treated kindly. However Deidara has little patience, but that is to be expected from a Special."

Deidara almost cringed at his breed's name. Special. Having hands on his mouths didn't make him special, it made him an abomination.

"_A Special? Let me see her, make her come closer._"

"Deidara is actually male sir. But never mind. Deidara, _come here_."

Gingerly and almost timidly Deidara rose to his feet. Orange kimono pooling around his feet as he unwillingly dragged himself over to the pair observing him. One man he had seen before on more the one occasion. Sometimes he would drag his ass out of his high chair and down underground to welcome very important people who wished to purchase a 'pet.' So the orange haired man standing next to him with a ridiculous number of piercings was no doubt important.

Stopping just before he came too close to the searing hot bars, Deidara stood, eyes lowered to the ground. He didn't want to see their filthy eyes running up and down him like that. It made him feel like more of an freak then he already was.

"As you can see, he's quite the catch isn't he?"

The beefy man stepped closer, stretching his left arm through the bars. They didn't hurt the skin because he had designed them that way. His fat fingers brushed up against Deidara's cheek in a lustrous fashion. He didn't like that.

"Isn't it just amazing sir? He's looks just like a girl and-"

**BAM!**

Deidara had grabbed onto his hand and yanked him abruptly forward. The man had been caught so off guard that he had no time to catch himself before his face was slammed into the thick bars. The familiar sizzling set in before he let out a screech so terrible it would have shattered glass if there had been any about.

When he managed to wrench himself free of Deidara's grip he stumbled backwards a little, seeing to be going through a vast amount of shock before the embarrassment set it. For it seemed the skin on his face was not immune to the bars heat.

"You little shit! I'm going to have you whipped until the brink of death!"

"_No._"

The man was severely shocked by Pein's response, as was Deidara, but he did not move to challenge it. Because judging by the determined look Pein was giving him, he meant business. _Real_ business. Which meant money for the big man.

"_I think my sour little brother could use an entertainer such as this. I wish to purchase it and bring it back with me as soon as possible so get everything ready._"

"Y-Yes, of course!"

The man – while clutching onto his burnt face – whistled quite loudly before two burly guards stepped in. Leash and collar in hand.

"Take that one! And watch yourselves, _it_ fights!"

As the manager fumbled with his keys at the entrance to the cage, Deidara grimaced before backing away. Soon the approaching men put him on high alert and he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. They were both too big, too strong and too experienced with Deidara's feisty type for him to pull any tricks on them. But that didn't mean he couldn't drag this out as long as possible.

Once they entered the cage, 'Lee' and 'Gaara' woke abruptly at the sound of the chain leash clinking about in one of the men's hands. And it was instinctual for them to back away as far as possible from the intruders. The very _big_, very _muscled_ and very _powerful _looking intruders.

'Sasuke' made a move to defend Deidara but he merely held up his hand in a high sign of protest. He didn't want someone else getting involved in his new and impending problem.

"Don't. You'll only get into trouble, yeah."

As the men advanced Deidara stood still, waiting. Seeming to completely accept his fate and giving into the almighty powers of the immortals. Like hell! As soon as they got close enough and reached out to pull him to them, Deidara darted. Jumping out of their reach he sped out of the cage and fled from the room, leaving two embarrassed guards, an angry employer and an irritated Pein behind in his dust. Perfect!

Moving as fast as his legs would allow him, Deidara sped down the bright halls. Heading in the only direction that was actually allowed. Straight. And to his left and right, tiny and cramped cages lined his path. Cries of sorrow and moans of agony filled his eardrums but he willed himself to go on. Because if he stopped then he would be caught and there was really nothing he could do for them anyway. But if he didn't…well, he might actually have a chance at escaping and finally seeing the real world, without being a pet!

Sure, he'd been educated to the highest degree. He knew what a tree was, what grass looked like and the colour of the sky was blue, he knew it all. But he wanted to experience it! He wanted to live amongst it not view it from books and tapes and stories. He just wanted to live and-

**SMACK!  
**

Deidara's face collided hardly into someone's chest. The impact being so rough in fact that he was nearly propelled backwards were it not for two strong arms wrapping around him. Preventing him from falling. Pulling him closer. Closer into the warmth.

"Haha, see Zetsu?! I told you I was a chick magnet!"

Deidara began to struggle fiercely in the strangers arms, but the killer grip stopped him from getting away. From finding freedom. Forcing himself to look up he found that he was staring into the strangest face he had ever gazed upon. Blue skin with gill-like patters beneath each beady black eye. And he was huge! So tall actually that Deidara only came up to his mid-chest!

"Get off me, un! Get off!"

Wriggling about proved to provide entertainment for the shark-man, as he began to laugh. Damn it, he was laughing at Deidara like it was some sort of sick and twisted game rather then a freedom or slavery matter!

"Wild one, aren't you? Heh, I like that in a woman. Tell me what your name is gorgeous and I might consider bringing you home with me."

Deidara had never felt more humiliated in his life. It was disgusting to have the freak's eyes rake over him like he was piece of fresh meat. But before he could open his mouth to give the moron a real piece of his mind, someone beat him to it. Someone he had been trying to get away from.

"_**His**__ name is Deidara. And we'll be taking him home, but not for you._"

Kisame stared forward, watching as his older brother approached. Two well built guards and the manager standing quietly behind him. waiting for the signal to get to work.

"Aw, what? He's a man?!"

"_Yes._"

"And that little brat Sasori is going to get this nice piece of ass?!"

"_Precisely. Now loosen your grip before you bruise him. Can't bring home damaged goods now can we?_"

"Sure thing, Pein."

Slowly Deidara felt the vice grip melt somewhat but he was still held in a death trap. And it hurt. It hurt to know that he had let his thoughts get the better of him. Because if he hadn't then chances were he'd have been able to avoid the shark and would still be sprinting down the halls at this very moment. But beggars couldn't be choosers and one could not have everything. Although he wish he did. And he wasn't even asking for everything, he was merely asking for some freedom. Freedom was something every person should have, but obviously the 'big man' though it was funny to play with Deidara's life like a puppet on a string. How nice.

Deidara was spun around all too roughly as the guards snapped the somewhat heavy silver collar around his neck, attaching the chain leash and handing it to the shark. All the while he kicked and flailed about like a mad man, the shark sneering down at him as he went. But a new presence cut him off from making another snide comment.

"Hey Pein, he's pretty cute. Are you only getting him for Sasori so you can watch him 24/7 around the house. **A little eye candy for you, perhaps?**"

"_Don't get smart with me Zetsu._"

A half black and half white man stepped forward and gripped Deidara's chin harshly between his thumb and index finger. Giving him a once over with those cold golden eyes. Like a predator.

"Let go, yeah!"

He made a quick move to slap the man but was caught in mid-swing. Only to have his hand thoroughly examined by the stranger. Zetsu skimmed his fingers over Deidara's right palm and smirked, like he was enjoying the non-existent show.

"So he's a Special, eh? Nice choice Pein, Sasori will have to like this. **And if he doesn't then I think I might just-**"

"_Enough Zetsu, you'll scare him and I don't think Sasori will appreciate a jittery pet that'll end up wetting himself if we so much as look at him._ _Anyway, where's Kakuzu_?"

"He said he'd wait in the car. He really doesn't like this place after what that pet did to him."

"_Fair enough._ _Kisame, you go up top and get in the car while I grab its files and pay Mr. Asxtes. Zetsu I have yet to see your share of money added into this, so stay with me, alright?_"

"**You talk too much, it's beginning to make my ears bleed**. No need to go into detail."

"Sure, whatever. Come on you."

Deidara's neck was jerked roughly backwards as 'Kisame' led him away on the chain. And he could do nothing but bow his head in shame as he followed, like a mutt. He didn't take any joy or pride in feeling like some kind of wild animal, much less being treated like one. But he'd have to get used to this seeing as he was dealing with Vampires.

Vampires were naturally one of the most territorial and possessive creatures amongst the immortals. And they took pride in dominating their slaves, whether it be by beatings, sex or otherwise. The thought made him shudder. For sex was probably why he had been purchased, and by the way the others had looked at him, well, his future wasn't looking too bright at the moment. Not at all. But it was out of his hands for the moment so he'd just have to block it all out until some narrow window of opportunity popped up somewhere and he was able to climb discretely through it.

He didn't want this.

He knew he didn't want this.

He didn't want this one bit.

But he had to deal with it. He had to grin and bear because it was either this or the cage.

The cage had been something that confined him within its deadly bars. It was something that seemed to suck all the energy out of you and in turn drain away all your body power, all your mental stamina. It just made you want to curl up in a corner and die. But at least now he could see a little of the outside world. Manage to view new and somewhat exciting things before he was once again locked up and away from the world. Only this time it would be with someone else. Someone else who was obviously going to enjoy Deidara's three sets of tongues and unnaturally curvaceous figure.

What a sad and truly pitiful life Deidara led. Nothing exciting ever happened to him. Nothing new ever popped up and made him squeal in delight. He'd seen that in some videos he'd been given once. A DVD player had been peddled into the cage three times a week and with it a large range of pornography, and oddly enough, three Disney movies. The pornography had never interested him much, after all, it was for him to learn off of, not for his pleasure. But the Disney movies were wonderful.

Mulan, Pocahontas and his all time favourite, Beauty and the Beast. It was his favourite because there were so many different emotions poured into the magical animation. The first time he had seen it, he ended up crying when the beast started to die. And by the end of it he had been smiling. Smiling because everything had been so touching in the film, so real.

Bell had lived an okay life. Normal. But _she_ wasn't exactly normal. Then her father went missing and she was thrust into a difficult situation. Replacing her father with herself, she then lived a few days in dread of the horrid beast that stalked around the castle. But as time went on she found that she was actually falling for the beast. His kind and gentle nature made her feel joyful and at home. A little problem pops up at the end that puts the beast on deaths doorstep and at that moment Bell realized that she really loved him and with a soft kiss the spell was broken and the beast was transformed back into a charming and handsome prince.

Yes, he liked that film very much. But secretly of course. For Deidara was not one to show such emotions. He was a 'little toughie' as some of the immortals liked to call him. Always putting up an emotional barrier to block out everything and everyone, so much so that he could no longer feel pain. But he still felt humiliation, just like he felt now. Being dragged up a large flight of slimy steps on a leash was hardly something to be okay about.

Kisame thrust a large metal door aside and stepped into the light, allowing himself to be swallowed up by the brightness. However, Deidara halted. Pulling away so he could stand back on the second top step. He was squinting badly, not liking the light one bit. And truth be told, he didn't have enough courage to step out all by himself.

"Hey, what's wrong squirt?"

Kisame tugged lightly at the chain but Deidara didn't budge. And he could clearly see the highly panicked look in his bright blue eyes. But he was used to it, because most pets weren't accustomed to real light and were often hesitant. Sometimes even frightened of it. In fact, Kisame's pet Itachi had done the very same thing. Although Itachi had tried his utmost best in attempting to hide it. While Deidara made it out as clear as day.

"Aaw, come on you big scaredy-cat, it's not gonna bite ya!"

His playful coaxing didn't seem to work out as well as it had done originally in his mind. But he brushed it off.

"Alright then, you asked for this."

Leaning in through the door Kisame scooped up the stiff figure and hoisted him over his broad right shoulder. And it didn't take long for the 'frozen in fear' figure to start up with the complaints.

"Oi, let me down! Let me go, yeah!"

Deidara began to kick his legs about and pounded his fists into Kisame's back childishly, much to his amusement. He was rather cute actually. A girly-boy blonde wriggling about almost suggestively on his shoulder. But ah, it was such a shame that snot-nosed brat Sasori got him. Because Sasori didn't deserve something as special as Deidara. He really didn't and for two very different but very true reasons.

One: He denied being gay. Constantly and every time the subject was brought up, he had said no to their accusations of being a homosexual. Even though they had seen the way he eyed some of the weak and cute human servants about the house. That added to the fact that he got into quite a bit of trouble when a case with a boy his age had been discovered when he was thirteen. So there was no doubting it.

But the second was the big issue. The one reason why all four brothers, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Pein hated Sasori. Not only was Sasori their half brother – Vampires did not take pride in having half-breeds in their bloodline –, but he also took a strong disliking for all of them. And they didn't even know why. As far as they could see, they had done nothing wrong. But the little parasite acted like he was better then them. Every time they spoke, he would ignore. Every time they offered him something, he would ignore. And every time they tried to help him with something, he would shove it back in their faces. And what was even worse was the fact that their father favored him! Just the thought of it made Kisame's blood boil.

"Alright kitty-"

Kisame pulled open the black limo door and shoved Deidara onto one of the couch-like seats. Fortunately he landed right on his back and not on his precious and unscarred face. Because if he did then Kisame would have hell to pay for hurting the little 'angel.'

"Be a good boy and just stay here. Have a cat-nap if you like because it's gonna be a long journey back."

And with that he slammed the door shut and Deidara was caught up in the dim light. Completely alone. So he assumed this 'Kakuzu' was cut off from him up front by the wheel. How utterly perfect.

"Alright, un. Time to bust myself outa here."

Sliding off the couch he skillfully made his way over to the door, but halted just before his hand reached the handle. Nothing. No movement and no sound. Brilliant! Slipping his hand onto the 'opening devise' – as he liked to call it – and pressed down swiftly. Only to let out a screech and retract his hand instantly.

"What the hell! That fucking hurt, yeah!"

Rubbing his right hand he soon found no evidence of burns or scrapes or any type of damage done to the skin. However the tongue on his palm proved something had happened, as it was wriggling about dramatically.

"An electric shock, un? How practical."

That was it. There was no way out. Either electrocute himself to death or lay down and have a rest. He chose the latter seeing as this was all just so emotionally stressful. Besides, it wasn't really wise to object to this vast amount of comfort. He could have been tossed onto the floor now that he thought about it, and what then? Next it would be sitting beneath the dining-room table and being fed scraps secretly by his 'master.'

Ugh. Whoever 'Sasori' was, Deidara was sure he wasn't going to like him. Not in the slightest. Because the chances of having friends like those three and being somewhat kind were basically down to zero on his record. There was just no way in hell this guy was gonna be anywhere near decent if his friends had all banded together to buy him, the most expensive pet in the entire industry. Damn, hard luck. But at least he wouldn't be stuck in the cage anymore.

And with those 'pleasant' thoughts circulating about in his head, Deidara crawled back onto the plush couch and curled up into a little ball. Completely unaware of the fact that Kakuzu had been watching his every move from a secretly hidden camera…


	3. Baby Uke

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_!!!!!OKAY!!!!!_

_Couldn't post anything for a few days because some freaky stuff was happening with the website._

_Thank you for the reviews. But I want more! I __**DEMAND **__more. So here's the deal, you continue to review and I won't stop! Kk?_

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 03 – _Baby Uke_.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

Currently Kisame had shifted Deidara's head into his lap, and seeing as he was sleeping, there was no fuss to be made. And he really was cute, a little bundle of joy to be precise. But Kisame had always preferred the 'serious bad boy' type of pet, hence his purchase of Itachi over five years ago. However that little fact did not stop him from gently combing his fingers through Deidara's silken hair in an almost loving fashion.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute. **If you're into baby Uke's.**"

"Shut up Zetsu!"

Slowly Kisame trailed his blue fingers from in amongst the golden hair all the way down to the plush lips. And almost like a freakish physical reaction, Deidara's mouth opened and he engulfed the tip of Kisame's right index finger. His hands gently grasping onto either side of the thick wrist as he began suckling on it like a new born baby would with its mother's teat.

"Christ! Even in his sleep he's hot!"

"_Ah. It does say here in his files that Deidara cuddles and has a slight tendency to suck on things in his sleep. A habit of his childhood days. And it also says to not-_"

**POP!**

Too late.

Kisame had pulled his finger from Deidara's hot and wet cavern, holding it up to his face only to discover it was slick and dripping with saliva. And instantly Deidara started up a fit. Kicking his legs about sleepily as he curled his hands up to his chest, just like a child would when having a bad dream. Or what a baby would resort to when having its bottle taken away. Only Deidara didn't wake up. Whimpering and moaning softly, he simply refused to bring himself back into the light of reality.

Frowning lightly at the loss of touch, Deidara's mewling only got louder, effectively earning the attention of all three men in the limo.

"Man, I wish Kakuzu had sat back here with us. He would have loved to see this. It's like soft core porn!"

"Enough already! Put it back in! **He's driving me nuts in more ways then one!**"

"No, I'll just wake him up."

"_And what? Willingly have him freak out in the limo? I don't think so!_"

"Aaw, come on Pein. The kid needs to learn discipline, even in his sleep."

"_Yes, but it is not our place to do that. Sasori will be the only one to carry that burden and I refuse to suffer like this all the way home. Now would you kindly return your finger?!_"

"Geez Pein, you really need to learn to cut loose once and a while and start acting your age."

"_I AM acting my age, as should you! We're not little kids anymore Kisame, so we're not allowed to screw up half as much. Now do the right thing before I decided to take you as punishment, right here and now!_"

"Fine-fine. Anything to shut you up!"

Pressing his slimy finger against the teen's lips, Deidara halted in his subconscious tantrum before taking the tip back into his mouth once more. Sucking on it harder this time in what Kisame guessed to be an attempt at keeping it there.

Baby Uke's. They didn't come around often and there really was nothing like them. The name had been used as a title for various humans. And for obvious reasons. The human tended to act quite childishly, or like a baby as Deidara was doing now. And it could be at any time during any situation. Whether it be in sleep, general and day to day behavior or through sexual intercourse. Oh, the sexual intercourse one was brilliant!

Kisame had watched quite a few porno videos with that kind of behaviour. Child-like voices added to the female character, and when she was being pounded into the mattress she would let out little squeals and such. A real turn-on. Perhaps if Sasori wasn't happy with Deidara he might allow Kisame to give him a go and see what happened. Maybe…

~XxX~

Several hours later, Zetsu and Hidan listened intently as Pein began to read out everything about Deidara. So far they'd just learnt the obvious about Deidara, hair colour, behaviour, temperament, all that.

"We all know Deidara is a natural born Special, plus a virgin. It says here…hang on….

Mother's name is Izumi.

She was an experimental Special.

Blonde hair/Sea green eyes.

Curvaceous figure.

One hand on her left palm

Childish demeanor.

Very submissive.

And tended to suck things in her sleep.

And…

His father's name **was **Shobu.

He was a natural born Special.

Black hair/Baby blue eyes.

Muscular build.

A pleasure spot situated on the skin of his chest.

Serious attitude, no tolerance for nonsense.

Hardly ever submissive.

And he ended up being put down shortly after breeding with Izumi because of his overall viciousness towards staff and other pets."

"Wow, two peas in a pod weren't they? So it seems Deidara got most of his traits off of his mother."

"Forget about that guys. Weren't you listening? **Shobu had a pleasure spot on the skin of his chest!**"

The limo fell silent as each individual – excluding Deidara – mulled over the newly processed information.

"_Pleasure spot? Well Kisame, my curiosity has gotten the better of me so it looks like you'll have to check it out._"

"Don't worry Pein, you don't have to tell me twice!"

Eagerly but gently, Kisame pulled the orange kimono apart to reveal the smooth and seemingly hairless chest of Deidara. He wasn't muscled, far from it in fact! He was like a little glass China doll. Beautiful and absolutely flawless.

"Lets see…"

Kisame began to grumble to himself as his left hand struggled to brush over Deidara's flat chest, while his right continued to be held captive by the baby Uke's demanding lips. Brushing against the right side of his chest which was still covered by his kimono, Deidara let out a shudder as he moaned pleasurably in his sleep.

"There it is!"

Kisame was almost giddy as he pulled the right half out of the way. And there, clearly marked against his skin was a deadly pattern. Black and almost ink-like lines swirled about, taking on the shape of a painted on mouth of sorts.

"So this must be it."

"Can I look? **Let me see**!"

Kisame pulled the kimono further apart to allow Pein and Zetsu – who sat across from him – a better look. And the vast length of time they stared clearly suggested they didn't miss a single detail.

"Amazing! That's simply astounding! **Touch it again, but longer this time and let's see what happens!**"

Kisame complied. Running his fingers lightly over the marks and teasingly circling around Deidara's nipple. It perked up almost instantly but he left the other one be, for he did not wish to disturb the 'baby.'

"_Kisame, stop!_"

But Kisame paid no heed. Squeezing the perky right nipple with his index and thumb, the others pressed and massaged against the patterns. Deidara had begun to whimper and moan provocatively around Kisame's finger, sending little vibrations through the digit that brought him nothing but pleasure.

"_Kisame, you're going to-_"

With a full-bodied shudder and one melting moan, the lower half of Deidara's kimono soon had a dark patch made up of a sticky substance. He had cum, and all in his sleep too! Amazing really. And Kisame couldn't help but want to try again later, but he was sure that by the look Pein was giving him, he wasn't going to get that chance.

While Zetsu sneered Pein fumed. Opposites attract after all.

"_Now look what you've done! I'll have to wash him once we get back and have him flail about on me! Thank you very much Kisame!_"

"What do you mean by 'I'll have to wash him?' You don't have to; just get a servant to do it."

"_I don't want a sexually deprived werewolf scrubbing Deidara. Who knows where that situation would lead. And I don't trust either of you, nor Kakuzu with him either._"

"Whatever Pein. Whatever."

And after that the entire journey was played out in complete and utter silence. Pein continued to read over the files, Zetsu muttered to himself and Kisame was far too busy watching Deidara suckle on his finger-tip to notice anything else.

So when the limo finally pulled up on the gravel – hours later – everyone hurriedly got out. Eager to set about with whatever they desired to do. For Zetsu, it was to find some decent food. For Kisame, it was to go and wash off his finger before heading to his room for the night, seeing as the sun was already gone! Kakuzu was planning on fucking Hidan senseless and Pein. Well, Pein was having a hard time walking towards the front door with a subconsciously squirming Deidara in his arms.

Kakuzu was the first to reach the door, but he waited patiently for his brothers to catch up.

"So, is that the one?" He asked.

Glaring somewhat haltingly down at Deidara's curled up form as Pein stood beside his family on the doorstep.

"_Yeah. Do you think Sasori will like him?_"

"Meh."

Kakuzu knocked on the huge double doors three times before turning back to Pein.

"As far as I know that little shit doesn't like anything or anyone. But I don't see how he'll be able to resist something as cute looking as _that _romping about his bed."

In less then a minute the doors were parted for them by a lowly werewolf servant and the four stepped inside, not bothering to acknowledge him as they went their separate ways. Although Pein seemed to speed off the fastest, very edgy and nervous about getting to his room before Sasori realized they were back. Well, it wasn't as if he was going to run out of his room to greet them, but they might coincidentally collide within the long and wide corridors. And that was not something Pein whished to happen. Sure, he hated the little brat more then anything, but if his father found out he had messed up – and believe it or not, he would – then Pein would be better off digging his own grave before daddy-dearest returned.

"_Konan, I'm back!_"

No response. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that his loyal and ever-devoted pet was not present within his room. By god she was going to get one of the biggest punishments in her life when she returned!

"Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Pein kicked the door closed seeing as Deidara was occupying his arms. Mind you, he wasn't particularly heavy. Rather light for a male, actually.

Laying the blonde down on his bed, Pein hurried into the conjoining bathroom, already filling the large tub with water. No bubbles, just water seeing as he figured he'd end up getting drenched by the end of it.

"There you go…"

Gently and ever-so-slowly he lowered the slumbering human into the warm water, not even bothering to take the kimono off as he went. After all, what was the point? That would only wake him up faster.

"Hmmm…."

Pein stiffened. Already that was the first sign of Deidara's awakening. The little groan that flittered past the lips as his eyes began to flutter open.

"W-where am I-WHAT THE HELL?!"

He seemed awake now and fully aware of the situation he was it. Forcing Pein to take swift action.

"Deidara, calm down!"

Grabbing onto the flailing arms, Pein forced them beneath the water. All the while Deidara was kicking madly, wailing and flinging his head from side to side.

"RAPE, un! RAPE!! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY, YEAH!"

In a quick movement Pein managed to yank off his kimono, leaving Deidara completely exposed beneath the waist high water. Such an act only caused him to become more frightened and distraught.

"NO! NO, GET OFF ME!"

"CALM DOWN DEIDARA! JUST CALM DOWN!"

"NO, UN! LET ME OUTA HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Sighing in frustration, Pein continued to keep Deidara's wrists within the confinements of his steel grip before finally coming to a conclusion. He was going to go with a more soft approach. Mr. Asxtes had said Deidara would warm up to you if 'treated kindly.' So that's exactly what he was going to do, although it really wasn't his style. He enjoyed bondage, hurt, and pain! Not hugs, cuddles, kisses and affectionate words. But for Deidara's sake he would suffer that much.

For Deidara…

"Shhh."

Managing to wrench his right hand away without releasing Deidara's, Pein took to stroking the top of the blonde's head softly. Cooing and crooning over him in a sickly sweet manner that made him want to throw up so badly.

"Hush Deidara. Just calm down."

His fingers worked their magic as he rubbed them against his scalp soothing. Effectively calming the once raging creature until he was looking up at him with big and sad azure eyes.

Teasingly Pein trailed down to his cheek, and Deidara noticeably stiffened, but said nothing.

"There-there Deidara. There's no need to be scared, I won't-"

"Scared?! Did you just call me scared?! I'm no bitch, yeah! Now let me outa here before I bite your arm off!"

Pein sneered mockingly at the blonde before hurriedly reaching over and pouring something onto the bathtub ledge before managing to scoop it into his hands.

"In a minute."

And with that he let go of Deidara and started scrubbing all over him. His hair, his face, his arms and stomach, paying special attention to the area between his legs. Oh yes, Pein enjoyed doing it. There was no way he could try to convince himself otherwise. Pein liked having domination over others, slaves and immortals alike. But humans, they were just so weak, so utterly powerless against him that it was almost laughable when one though about it.

"Stop squirming Deidara, I'm almost done but if you keep moving about then I won't finish anytime soon."

Nothing. No verbal or bodily response was seen from him as he continued to defy his better. Successfully soaking the Vampire in his feeble and completely unnecessary efforts.

"Besides…"

Pein nearly grinned at his cunning plan. It was so simple he didn't know why he hadn't though of it before. Even Deidara himself had given him the overall clue. '_I don't swing that way, yeah!_' He'd have to take note of informing Sasori of Deidara's odd…speech implement.

"If you don't stop messing about, then you're going to have to help me out with my little problem."

Having said that he grabbed Deidara's left hand and pressed it firmly against his fully-hardened erection. Rubbing it up and down in the process and earning himself a loud moan.

"Stop it, un!"

Hastily Deidara jerked away and pulled back in the tub. Shrinking away as Pein's hands tried to get at his hair once more. Pein was actually a bit alarmed at what he had done; after all he was still just a child. And as he had mentioned previously. He didn't want to bring home damaged goods. Taking a deep breath he went back to plan A.

"Now that you're not moving about, I can finally finish up. Aren't you happy about that?'

All he received was a quiet 'un' as Deidara refused to look at him. Instead turning his gaze to the now, somewhat murky water. It was clear he hadn't had a bath in quite a bit, which Pein found amazing seeing as Deidara hadn't actually smelt bad when they picked him up. Nor was his skin dirty in any way until…well, until Kisame made him release right there in the limo.

"Alright."

Pein turned away from the bath to grab a towel sitting upon a high shelf. It was bright pink with little black skulls repeated upon the fuzzy surface. Of course, he had purchased it merely to see Konan's shocked and equally disgusted face, but he figured he could use it for Deidara just this once. Besides, it would look adorable on him.

"Stand up and let me dry you off."

Deidara did as instructed and stood, bath water rolling down off his smooth and pale skin like a thousand mini waterfalls. Quite an entrancing sight actually. And it did take all of Pein's willpower not to shove him against the wall and rape him. He managed well enough, but a little twitch here and there was sign enough for Deidara to stay wary and on his toes for a possible future attack.

Wordlessly Pein began to dry Deidara's body. Taking care to do it quickly so as not to 'freak' him out or anything like that.

"Wait here a second."

He left the room only to return moments later with a large black shirt and equally large grey boxers. And once Deidara put thrm on he might as well have been naked. The shirt was huge, hanging off of his slim frame just like his kimono had – which was now lying in a pile on the floor some ways off – .

And the boxers were no better. Barely managing to cling onto his hips, he was sure he looked like a pole for the sails!

"Now Deidara, I'm not going to force you to do anything but-"

**WHOOSH!**

Deidara had already left. Darting past him and out of the bathroom, and by the sound of it, out of the entire bedroom. Pein couldn't help but mentally curse Deidara's fantastic running abilities as he took chase after the heroic little pet.

Ok, SASORI IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THE REVIEWS BETTER BE POURING IN. OTHERWISE DEIDARA AND THE RED HEAD NEVER MEET AND I DITCH THE STORY RIGHT NOW~


	4. Pein and a few Pleasantries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_!!!!!OKAY!!!!!_

_AHHHH!!!!!!_

_Reviews are nice. Reviews I like. And I left a huge cliffhanger on this one so if you don't review you'll never find out what happens next!!! _

_Hehe, you'll know what I mean when you get there._

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 04 – _Pein and a few Pleasantries_.

Deidara was running. Running faster then he could ever have hoped to travel now that he thought about it. The pure wind friction he created caused his still-damp hair to flutter about madly behind his rushing figure. And really, he could hardly see anything as he passed. So that's when he began to think, as he did so very often.

Why was he even bothering? He was in a Vampires domain and by the looks of how large the place was, there was no doubting the vast amount of guards that had probably been situated about the only exits to the house, or rather, mansion.

**BAM!**

Wow, he really seemed to be smacking into things a lot lately. Unfortunately and, unlike last time, he went sprawling backwards onto his butt, also causing the body he had bumped into to do the same.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!"

Deidara peered up at the figure that quickly rose off the ground through the layers of blonde hair. Actually surprised to see a woman standing before him and not a man, seeing as her voice had been so hard and authoritative.

'Wow, she recovered quicker then I did…'

Deidara then took the time to examine her. Short blue hair, slightly pale skin, a rather tomboyish complexion and well, she just wasn't the type Deidara would call good-looking. Instead she looked like she had just walked out of a bondage club.

"Did you hear what I said?!"

Bringing himself back to reality, Deidara shook his head slightly from side to side.

"No, un."

"You moronic girl! What the hell do you think you're doing on this floor?! NO. SERVANTS. ALLOWED. IN. SIGHT. Now move it slut!"

That was the last straw for Deidara. Usually he was kinder to those of the opposite gender but he'd have to make an exception, just this once.

"Slut?"

He picked himself off the ground rather quickly and leered down at the girl, having the advantage of being a few centimeters higher proved to be useful. For he'd learned through all those years of being locked up with – sometimes – savage pets, intimidation as the key. And if you didn't have that then you had absolutely nothing!

"Listen bitch, I wouldn't be calling someone a slut in that kind of drag! A lime green boob-tube with a grey mini-skirt that has about as much length to it as a rubber band stretched around your waist, yeah! And don't even get me started on your make-up! Ever heard of trailer trash? Because if you haven't then you still managed to make a damn good impression of it, un!"

His voice only seemed to rise in volume as he loomed over her, teeth bared threateningly as his hands stayed as fists by his side. The more he went on the lower she seemed to shrink from him until he felt like he was in complete control.

"And last but not least – now pay attention because I want you to remember this for the rest of your life! – . You listening?"

A frightened nod showed that he had her full attention and he decided to finally let her have it.

"I AIN'T NO CHICK, BITCH! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL, YEAH, OR I'LL **MAKE** YOU REMEMBER! GOT IT?!"

Frantically she nodded her head in understanding. Seeming to carry the look of 'Deer in Headlights' quite well. It suited her.

"Good, un. Now I can – WAAA!"

Suddenly he was snatched up into the air, two firm arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him getting away, again. Only adding to Deidara's discomfort was the fact that Pein was absolutely drenched from all the water he'd splashed about previously.

"Pein-sama! Thank goodness you saved me! If you'd come just a second later then there would have been blood, and it wouldn't have been caused by you!"

Ignoring his bitch, he slowly lowered the blonde's scared-stiff body until the back of Deidara's ear was pressed up against his lips.

"_Bad Deidara, that was very naughty._"

The venomous whisper sent shivers running up and down Deidara's spine, but he didn't attempt to break away in fear of further provoking this mad man.

"_It looks as though you don't like me much, ne? Well then, you'll just have to be punished then, won't you?_"

He didn't like the tone in Pein's voice. He didn't like it at all. He didn't like that Pein was threatening him so provocatively and he most-certainly didn't like the fact that he had left his ear alone, only to skim elongated fangs over Deidara's sensitive throat.

"_You smell good, Deidara. But I'm betting you taste even better, don't you?_"

"No, un! Let me go!"

In his desperation Deidara slammed his right foot into Pein's ever-sensitive crotch, making him double over in agony. But he still had the fragile blonde in his grasp, and by god he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Pein-sama! Pein-sama, are you alright?! Please speak to me!"

"_Shut up, bitch!_"

In a few short seconds Deidara was lying flat on his back, an enraged and highly vicious Pein hovering above him. He couldn't have looked more like a monster then he already did. Sharp fangs shining clearly against his bottom lip, hair messed up and sticking out in funny places. And what was worst of all were the two beady black eyes that blazed painfully into Deidara's soul. They had once been silver and entrancing, now they were crazed. He looked like nothing more then what he really was, an animal.

"_This is going to hurt._"

Pein raised a clawed hand high in the air before bringing it down, but the attack never reached the target. Instead, Deidara was quickly whisked up beneath his arms and cradled to the chest of none other then Kisame.

"Ah-ah-ah. Pein, you should know better then that."

The blue haired girl stepped aside to help her supposed 'master', but she was quickly shoved away.

"_That little shit kicked me where it counts!_"

"I know." Kisame grinned manically.

"I was standing here watching the whole thing. But it seemed you were far too preoccupied to notice me."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in Kisame's arms. After all, he was holding him like a little boy. Deidara was almost in a sitting position while Kisame's left hand was placed on the opposite side of his knees, the other wrapped loosely around his waist.

"You know Pein, as much as you try to hide your issues I still think you should get some serious anger management. It would really help. Maybe you could go to a psychologist about you having bath-water problems as well!"

The blonde tried to crawl out of his protective hold but Kisame merely placed a large hand atop his head and stroked his hair affectionately. Instantly putting Deidara at ease. After all, Kisame hadn't made a single move that would suggest any evil intent towards him. So in reality that made him Deidara's best bet for safety.

Pein was picking himself up off the floor now, with some difficulty actually. Obviously the throbbing in his nuts must have bordered the extremes of pain if he had to lean against the wall for its undying support.

"_Just take him Kisame. I don't want to see that little wretch any longer, he reminds me too much of Sasori._"

"Hey, you're right! When Sasori was five years old and you tried to pick him up, he did the exact same thing! Oh, that's brilliant! Sasori and Deidara were made for each other!"

"_Whatever. Konan, __**come**__._"

The blue haired woman jumped to attention and instantly followed after her staggering master. Trying to help him every now and then didn't seem to be going too well seeing as Pein was not one to accept help that often. Especially not from his slave.

"So then-"

Kisame looked down upon Deidara, a light sneer marring his features.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in my room tonight! But don't worry! I have a couch so you won't have to share a bed with I and Itachi."

Deidara noticeably calmed after hearing that. Suddenly feeling absolutely safe and secure in his arms. And with that Kisame proceeded down the hall, never once letting go of the chibi blonde in his arms. Couldn't have him running off now, could he?

In less then two minutes Deidara was plopped down on the couch Kisame had promised. Settling in proved to be no trouble at all, although Kisame's presence still irked him somewhat. But altogether he was feeling better then he had in a while. Yes, much better.

"Now Deidara, make yourself comfortable. The remote for the T.V is beside you, I'm assuming you know how to use it? You have free run of this entire room, just don't leave it, alright?"

Deidara nodded attentively, trying to make a good impression on his rescuer.

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Y-yeah, un. I won't run away. Thank you, Kisame-sama."

Kisame smiled at the suffix the little angel had used on him. Already he was learning the ropes.

"Good boy."

He ruffled Deidara's hair up much like a person would do with a loyal dog before exiting the room. And for a few minutes the chibi just sat there, thinking. It was a nice room. A little plain for his tastes but he really had no right to shun a blessing.

Creamy white walls, a glorious and oversized-looking bed propped up against a far off wall in the very center. A nice plush red carpet thrown in between that and the couch Deidara was sitting on. A door to the right in the corner which lead god-knows-where and another door all the way over to the left. That was all. Well, besides the large flat-screen T.V Deidara was staring at.

So finally, feeling absolutely one hundred percent comfortable, Deidara grabbed the small remote control resting beside him on the couch.

"Don't touch channel fifty-nine."

"Huh, un?"

Deidara's gaze shifted backwards where he spotted a somewhat sleepy pet standing directly behind him. And he could tell he was a pet by looking at the black collar around his neck, it appeared much like 'Konan's.'

"I said, don't touch channel fifty-nine. Or twenty-four, or eighty-two, or seventy-eight."

"Why, yeah?"

Slowly and lazily the new company crawled around until he managed to plop himself on the couch next to Deidara.

"Because their all my master's porn channels. And by the look of it, you're not one of those kinds of guys."

Deidara shook his head sullenly.

"No. No I'm not, yeah. But anyway, I'm Iwa Deidara. You?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

The man looked quite handsome. Although the bed-head could have used a little straightening out, what with all the black strands of hair sticking out in increasingly odd angles. Flaccid skin, nice finger-nails and blood red eyes. All in all he was a good looking guy. And it sort of made Deidara hesitant around him. So much so in fact, that he didn't even object when Itachi took the remote away to browse through the channels.

"So…"

He started. A little nervous now that the introduction was over and he couldn't find much else to say.

"You're Kisame's pet?"

"Yes."

Itachi didn't turn his face from the T.V as he continued to browse.

"And you must be Sasori-sama's first pet, correct?

"Yeah. But uh…can you tell me what he's like? You know, so I can prepare for whatever shit he might dish out at me later, un?"

Itachi nodded. Finally finding a movie he liked before turning to the gentle blonde.

"He doesn't like pets talking around him. I'm sure he'll make that incredibly clear to you on the first day. Also, he hates females, so you're already off to a bad start as it is. You're never to look at him, for he despises anyone who does."

Deidara cringed. After just a few short sentences he had come to the conclusion that he didn't like this guy. He sounded cruel, angry and all in all, not the kind of person one would want to associate with.

"Judging by the way his brothers talk about him, they mustn't like him much, yeah?"

"They hate him. Do you want to hear the final point or not?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Sasori-sama is favored by their father, Madara-sama, for…unknown reasons. So if you cross Sasori, then you're crossing a Vampire lord that would sooner rip your throat out rather then hear a reasonable explanation for whatever you might have done to anger him or his Sasori."

"Yikes! Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No. I can't tell you any more simply because there is nothing more to tell. Sasori-sama is secretive and not much is known about him, even amongst his older brothers."

"Hn. Why'd I end up with the horrible one?"

There was no response as Itachi leered closer, causing Deidara to edge away until his back was pressed up against the armrest of the soft blue couch.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Oi-oi! I don't swing that way, yeah. So back away now."

Itachi did as requested and shrugged the rejection off. Seeming to be once more, completely uninterested in Deidara's presence.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Even if Sasori thinks he isn't gay, that won't stop him from playing with you...or giving you to one of his brothers. And if you get stuck with Kakuzu-sama then you're in trouble."

"W-Why?"

"Do I really need to tell you the horrible and excruciating details Hidan went through, or can you figure it out on your own?"

Deidara slumped tiredly against the couch, clearly disgruntled by all the information he had taken it. Although it wasn't much, it was enough for him to sum up a simple conclusion.

He was screwed!

And just like that he started to nod off, occasionally catching snippets of dialogue from the movie 'XXX.'

~XxX~

"WAKE UP!"

Deidara jolted upright at the loud voice that made his left ear ring painfully.

"W-what, un? Where am I?"

"No time for you to be sleepy kid. You slept right through the morning and now it's time for Sasori to receive his present!"

Having heard that Deidara's eyes flashed open to connect with Kisame's.

"No-no, yeah! I don't want to."

Kisame sighed, clearly not in the mood for this. Because he had exactly ten minutes to get Deidara dressed and tied up in Sasori's room. There simply was no time to mess about.

"Come on Deidara, put this on."

A pure black kimono was shoved in his arms as well as a matching red obi (Sash) and he looked up at the shark-man in bewilderment.

"W-what, now?"

"Yes now!"

"But…but you're standing there."

"Fine-fine, whatever! Just hurry!"

Kisame swiveled around, his broad back facing the blonde. Deidara took the hint and hurriedly changed into the new clothes. Fastening the red obi around his waist, Deidara cleared his throat,.

"Ne, Kisame-sama, w-where's my underwear?"

Kisame turned to flash him a deadly and jagged-toothed grin.

"Hehe, you don't get any kid. Now come on!"

Grabbing his wrist Deidara was hoisted to his feet and hurried out of the room and down the many maze-like corridors. Everything looked the same to him. Everything identical besides the different portraits of people and such that hung up on the walls.

"Alright, in here!"

Kisame quickly duck-dived into a dark room. After that it was all a blur. With loss of light Deidara could see absolutely nothing and was therefore plunged into a helpless state. All he could feel were the cool metal clasps that locked in place around his wrists somewhat tightly.

"What the hell, un! Kisame-sama let me-"

"Quiet squirt, this is for your own good!"

And with that Deidara's mouth was stuffed with firmly with some sort of material before something silky was wrapped around his neck and he was laid down on a soft bed. It didn't take long to realize his wrists were shackled to the bedpost. And it took even less time to find he was now alone. Left in isolation to suffer in the darkness. Oh joy!

~XxX~

The large and spacious living room had been transformed into a cluttered mess. Birthday cake was sitting atop the mahogany table, hardly any left despite its large size seeing as his brothers wasted no time in devouring it. Streamers, silly string, banners, balloons. Everything he didn't want was lying about in clear view for him to see. And he'd been tormented with this nonsense for more then three hours now!

"Hey guys, I think it's time to clear off now." Kisame announced. Giving Sasori a 'thumbs up' as the others snickered.

"It's time for Sasori to unwrap his birthday present, and we shouldn't be around to spoil the moment."

His brothers seemed to be having the time of their lives. Laughing and messing about, generally being loud and serving to be nothing but a large nuisance. A huge thorn in Sasori's side.

"Sasori, you will find your gift set out on your bed. And for the record, I hope you enjoy it!"

Kisame clattered him harshly on the back and Sasori instantly drew away. Glaring angrily at his so called 'brother' as he – not saying a word – departed from the morons presences.

But still, he did find himself itching with anticipation once he was standing outside his bedroom door. What could it be? Was it something big, something small? Was it perhaps a book or some from of art? No. He shouldn't get so excited about something his _brothers _had gotten him.

Because they didn't care and neither did he! He knew their father had made them buy him something. So he shouldn't be dreaming of things his idiotic family had gotten him. Because chances were it was just a stack of useless gay pornography. Typical. If he wanted to pleasure himself – and he never did – then he'd find some cheap hooker. Unlike his father he wouldn't waste his time finding the perfect rich doll to seduce, knock-up and then leave.

Slamming the bedroom door open, he flicked on the light before turning to his bed. And that's when he saw it.

Approaching the side of the large, king-sized canopy bed he felt almost wary of what he was witnessing. Pushing aside the silken-red curtains, Sasori had to blink a few times to make sure he was really seeing something that was real and not just a cruel trick of his sometimes over-reactive imagination. He was an artist after all.

Beautiful waxen-like skin that resembled the same shade of a white pond-lily. And spread across his many pillows was a river of long golden-blonde hair, shimmering and glittering about as the captive body struggled relentlessly.

The kimono he was wearing had actually been one of Sasori's old designs before he left the designing business and became a sculptor, painter and secretly, a poet. But nevertheless, he had loved that kimono the best. It had always been his favourite with its silk black skin and a nice pattern of little red Sakura blossoms that trailed diagonally down the front. The red obi had-had small golden lines intricately lace through the middle and it just made this man, this boy…look angelic.

But what got him most was not the kimono or the skin colour, or the hair. Not the little moans that managed to escape through the gag nor the soft pink lips that clamped around it. No. It was the eyes. Definitely the eyes, for the eyes sparkled with all kinds of emotion. Fear, mischief, anger, shock, wonder and so much more shined out at him. Piercing his soul. They were nothing but deep and bright blue pools that were just begging to be explored. Marvelous.

And gently, ever-so-slowly he outstretched his nimble fingers. Stroking them against the plump cheeks. They were so soft, so untouched. And after a few more touches he couldn't help but pull the gag out. Obviously the poor creature was suffering, being shackled to his bedpost and gagged was not something one would be 'okay' about.

And oh, how he desired to know what supple and sensual things his new pet would say. What solid emotion would flicker about in the eyes when he spoke. So he did it.

Yanking the ball of red cloth out of the mouth, Sasori looked dead on into the pet's eyes. Waiting patiently for it to say something. Say something incredible and amazing, something shocking and enticing.

With a loud gasp and a few splutters from the pet, Sasori felt he needed to touch it once more, just for a final verification of its realness. And as his fingers approached the creature's neck, a very shocking and very alarming sentence was directed angrily towards him. A sentence Sasori was…not very pleased about.

"**Don't Touch Me, un!"**

Omg! This was – believe it or not – 10 whole pages on word!!!! Man, that is A LOT of writing! So I better get a reward for it. *Wink-Wink Nudge-Nudge* 

I know I'm being terribly persistent on getting reviews but I can't write when I don't have self-esteem which COMES from reviews. 

On the brighter side I am happy people are Fav'ing and Alerting my story! It makes me happy! ^^


	5. Today is not my Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_To the people who reviewed, I told a few of them that I wouldn't update for a week or so but…I couldn't help myself._

_*Wipes tear away*_

_I am such a dedicated writer. _

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 05 – _Today is…not my Day_.

Oh dear.

Those had not been the words in which Sasori had previously been expecting. In fact, he had purposely hoped this pet would be obedient, loyal and learn to stay well out of his way at all times. However, he wasn't so sure everything was going to go his way.

Discarding the cloth on the small bedside table, Sasori kneeled down before glancing skeptically beneath his bed, instantly spotting a small and shiny object glinting out at him from within the darkness. Snatching it up it soon proved to be the correct thing he was looking for, a key. A key Kisame had obviously left for the shackles he was very unwilling to unclasp at the moment.

"Don't come any closer freak! Or I'll blow you up, yeah!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. It looked like a curt and inquiring gesture but in reality he was trying to keep his almost uncontrollable temper in check. For how dare he address him in such an unruly and disrespectful fashion? Why on earth did he think he could speak so out of term with _him_, Sasori, the great and noble Vampire? Sasori was worshipped outside the mansion and addressed as Prince! And this ignorant little snot thought he could just tarnish that reputation!?

Poking his upper half through the crimson curtains, Sasori quickly began to unlock the thin wrists from the bedpost. But the pet's thrashing body wasn't helping in the task. In fact it was rather delaying and Sasori didn't feel the need to be so close to such a lowly being. He didn't like physical contact from others – unless he was the one touching – and he didn't enjoy the presence of others either. So what had provoked his brothers to buy him a pet? Much less a male! They knew how he felt about his sexuality and yet they had brought it upon themselves to anger him this way.

"Listen boy!" Sasori hissed somewhat venomously, halting Deidara in his little and highly futile fit.

"Let me just make this one thing clear. **I** am your new master; therefore you will treat me with the vastly high amount of respect I deserve. Do I make myself clear?"

The blonde seemed to be in a daze. Eyes glossed over somewhat as he lay perfectly still. His breathing a little ragged and all in all, he was okay. But he only choose to verbally react once Sasori had taken the handcuffs away.

"You called me a boy, un?"

Sasori had been in the process of placing the handcuffs atop the bedside table, along with the keys and already situated cloth. But what he heard the pet say sent a furious shiver up his spine. It was like he was questioning Sasori's words. How dare he!

"Are you deaf, slave? For I think it was fairly obvious I called you a boy previously, am I correct?

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now that we speak the same language, get up!"

Deidara did as told, but of course, he scooted over to the other side of the bed, struggling a little in finding the opening in the curtains before standing. He had no desire to be near the mystical creature, therefore he was going to go with his gut instinct and keep well away. But to be honest – and Deidara was usually nothing _but _that – the man was oddly…attractive? Yes.

Soft straight hair the colour of blood ran down to just a few centimeters above his shoulders and framed his smooth face nicely. The front of his hair dragging down past his thin eyebrows and rested a little above his beautiful and ever-entrancing brown eyes. They were absolutely stunning! So deep and musky, the very essence of masculinity. It almost made Deidara shiver. But the amount of malice within them as they directed themselves in his direction was…well…off-putting. And frightening. But his clothes suggested a somewhat casual demeanor that put Deidara at ease, slightly. Just a pair of long baggy jeans and a plain black shirt beneath a large grey hoodie. Nothing special.

"Leave now, do whatever you want, I don't care. Just be back here before the sun rises."

"Y-Yes."

Deidara scuttled around the bed and made a hasty break for the door. Only to be grabbed roughly by his shoulder moments later.

"Yes _what_?"

He cringed at the venomous sound Sasori made. It put him on edge, made him feel timid and vulnerable. But Sasori didn't care. The boy had to learn and the only reason he had let him off with just a 'yes' from his previous answer was because he figured the simpleton was too scared to speak or think properly. But now he was not going to let his insolence slip by with the excuse of him being afraid.

"Y-Yes…master."

"Go!"

With a rough jerk his shoulder was released and Deidara wasted no time rushing out of the room. Wasted no time at all that was for sure!

And as the blonde left Sasori couldn't help but a feel a wave of dread wash over him. Already his pet had given him trouble, and trouble was something Sasori took pride in avoiding to the fullest extent. And yet, he was almost wishing he hadn't asked the boy to leave. Not yet anyway. But that didn't matter, he'd get what he wanted out of him sooner or later. And then grow bored and discard him, like a child's plaything. Because that was all he was, and really, if he ended up getting savaged to death by one of the werewolf servants outside his room, he wouldn't mind that much.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh God! Where the hell am I?"

Deidara had been wandering the seemingly empty halls for a while now. And sadly, because he had no general sense of direction, his long trek was an unintended one! But there was no one about.

Well, occasionally there was a scuffle or two in a room but he wasn't man enough to intrude. Who knew what lurked behind the heavy mahogany doors! And a few times he'd catch the end of black material disappearing swiftly around a bend, but he could never manage apprehend the suspect. Even if he called out no one would answer. So in reality, he was all alone. Not that-that bothered him. No! It was just…

A loud gurgling sound erupted and seemed to bounce tauntingly against the walls around him. Echoing about long after the sound had been emitted. And naturally, Deidara's hands guided themselves to his stomach before he rubbed, trying to soothe the ache.

"Damn, I've got to get something to eat, un!"

Continuing on his trail, Deidara subconsciously took to singing. It been a song he had heard once, on a small radio one of the guards had some time ago.

_I had a roof overhead  
Had shoes on my feet  
Sure I was fed, but no-one was there  
When I was in need, yeah._

His thoughts began to ramble and he started contemplating his situation. Vampires lived in this particular residence, and no doubt they had hundreds of servants seeing as, from the inside, the house looked more like an incredibly large mansion. And the servants wouldn't be human either, unless they were used for…_snacks_.

Yes, there would be much security about. As well as few exits and plenty of eyes in general set up specifically to watch over the 'pets.' It was like everything about the place was prohibiting him from leaving. But really, if he did manage to escape then what would he do? He wasn't on Earth, therefore he would most-likely be captured and brought back to the slave market, and if not then used until his existence grew tiresome and he was then killed. So actually, this place was the best. For now.

_I'm gonna live  
I'm gonna survive  
Don't want the world to pass me by  
I'm gonna dream  
I ain't gonna die  
Thinking my life was just a lie  
I wanna give  
I'm ready to try  
Willing to lay it on the line  
I wanna be loved  
I wanna be - _

"Oi-Oi, I did not say something as stupid as that!"

"Then why can't you walk or sit up properly?! Kakuzu wouldn't have fucked you half as hard if you hadn't have said something to anger him!"

That stopped Deidara momentarily as his eyes scoped about his surroundings. There! A door just up ahead was left slightly ajar and a thick light seemed to stream out into the corridor from behind it. And that was where the voices had come from.

"Finally! Maybe they know where to get some food."

Despite his eagerness to eat Deidara approached warily. After all, he didn't know what species the voices belonged to. So carefully and quietly he peered through. It was an alright bunch, and he could tell because there were exactly three people in the room, one of which being Uchiha Itachi. That wasn't surprise.

But what did surprise him was the entire room, which was completely hollow, no furniture or anything. But the entire place was covered in pillows. Or at least, the floor was anyway. Yes. Soft and very large and multicoloured pillows mashed together to make up the entire floor they all sat on. It looked comfy and inviting, not to mention somewhat friendly.

"Deidara, come join us."

He was partially shocked to find Itachi staring right at him through the dense little slit in the door. How could he have known when he didn't make a sound?! Nevertheless, Deidara nervously shuffled into the room, making sure not to close the door behind himself seeing as it had been open before he arrived. A little trip here and there on the soft and silky cushions but nevertheless, he made it to the trio in the middle of the room

"Have a seat Deidara, we don't bite. Well…I'm not so sure about Tobi."

Deidara took the invitation and smoothly sat down beside Itachi, looking across he managed to get a good look at the other two opposite.

One…well. Judging by the loincloth and being topless he was definitely a guy. Spiky black hair at the back and oddly enough, a swirly orange mask that covered his face completely. This particular individual was sitting cross-legged on a large brown pillow,

The other was a white haired beauty who was wearing a pink and fluffy bathrobe, sprawled on a grey pillow. Nice lavender-light eyes and a smirk to match. Although his somewhat cocky appearance was not enough to shield the fact that he was in pain. Seeing as, in fact, his right leg was bent while the other stretched lifelessly out in front of him. And the upper half was actually propped up by his elbows.

"So this is Sasori-sama's new plaything, huh? Harsh man, I feel for you! In more ways then one…!" He snickered. Not once trying to sit up properly.

Deidara scoffed. Clearly disturbed by his snide and equally crude remark.

"Heh, we'll I'd rather you didn't. I'm not into men, yeah. Especially albinos."

"Why you little-"

"Easy Hidan." Itachi interjected. Obviously not one to promote violence.

"He's new so he'll have to learn to get used to your comments."

"Feh. Tobi, help me up will ya?"

The masked man did as asked by his comrade and placed both hands beneath Hidan's back before gently easing him into a sitting position. All the while the albino had to grit his teeth due to the pain.

"So…where are you from? What's your name? How old are you? Are you naturally blonde? Do ya have any siblings? And why are ya here now instead of with that bastard?"

Itachi shifted a little so he was sitting closer to the nervous blonde. A small sign of comfort that was secretly appreciated by Deidara. Because in truth, he wasn't used to being asked so many questions by such a demanding character. It was a little off-putting.

"Well, un…I'm from the slave market, where else would I have come from? Um…I'm seventeen years old, yeah, I am naturally blonde. I don't have any siblings, or at least, I'm not aware of any siblings at the moment. And I'm here because…."

Deidara pondered the question thoughtfully, trying to figure out exactly why he had been kicked out. Because really, he didn't have a clue. Had he displeased Sasori in any way? Had he maybe gone too far in threatening to blow him up and calling him a freak? Perhaps it didn't help that he acted so afraid and wary of him. After all, Vampires were very spiritual creatures and could pick up emotions from others just as easily as they could feel them themselves.

When Deidara finally came back down to reality he found that all three males were staring intently at him. Anticipating a sufficient answer. He almost chuckled as the attention he was receiving, for he had never had people look at him as a person. Anyone who actually gazed at him…well, they saw him as an object of value and nothing more.

"A-Actually, I'm not really sure about why I'm here. I guess Sasori, I-I mean Sasori-_sama_ doesn't like me much."

"Strange really." Itachi muttered before latching onto Deidara's left wrist.

"I guess he hasn't seen these yet."

Holding it up in a bored-like fashion he gave Hidan and Tobi a chance to have a good and long stare at the slit on his palm. Currently the mouth was closed and that was just the way Deidara wanted it to stay!

"Wow! Deidara you're a special! That's awesome! I've never seen one so up close and personal."

"Tch, make him feel like a lab-rat why don't ya?" Hidan jeered before casually turning his gaze skyward.

"And _you_ still haven't answered a question."

"What?"

"What's your name?" Hidan turned back to the blonde. A somewhat friendly grin on his pale lips.

"Oh! My name's Deidara, yeah. Iwa Deidara."

"Iwa?! Ha, what a weird first name!" Hidan exclaimed. Clutching his sides as he laughed manically to himself.

"Hidan, Deidara is Japanese as I am. Therefore, he of course will pronounce his name last to first. Haven't we been through this a thousand times?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. Clearly enjoying the current conversation more then everyone. Mostly because it seemed to involve teasing Hidan about his stupidity and short-term memory.

"Yeah Hidan! You really need to get your brain thoroughly scanned one of these days!"

Hidan glared angrily at his friend, clearly annoyed by his makeshift comment.

"Well I wouldn't have to if Kakuzu would just stop bashing my head into the headboard. Even if I am a masochist, it wouldn't kill him to have a little decent consideration while he's fucking me into the mattress. Honestly!"

The blonde flinched at Hidan's words. Because they got him thinking about Sasori. Would he do that to him? Would he just use him and then kick him out when he was finished? Well, sex was unlikely seeing as the man didn't seem to like him. And if he wanted to fool around, then why was Deidara in here with the other pets?"

"Hey, un, where're your masters?"

Itachi sighed wearily before lying back on the satin pillows. Hands under his head as he closed his eyes, seeming to be relaxed at this point.

"It's Friday so their most-likely down at '_Le Gay._'"

"Le Gay? What an original name."

"Yeah." Tobi tittered.

"Usually they'd take us with them seeing as it's a gay bondage club. But I've got a feeling they knew Sasori was gonna kick you out so they kept us here to keep your company."

Deidara sighed. Resting his head on his upturned hand.

"Gee, how considerate of them, un. But anyway, I'm sorry to be so brash and sudden but the reason I actually came to check you guys out was to ask you one simple question."

"And what's that _Iwa._" Hidan snickered.

"Where the hell do you guys get food, yeah!? I haven't been fed in….I don't know how long!"

"Sorry to tell you this Deidara," Tobi leaned forward and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"But I, Hidan and Itachi aren't fed until our masters give us food. And seeing as Sasori-sama is the hardest and cruelest of them all, I'm betting he's decided to go with the same rule."

Deidara groaned inwardly before absentmindedly tugging on the ends of some of his hair. A bored and distant look glossing over his beautiful blue eyes. Back in the cage Deidara had been used to thinking about things, seeing as most of the time he was alone. But now that he had company he really didn't find it appropriate to space out on them, especially since this was their very first meeting together, with the exception of Itachi.

After about five or so minutes of uncomfortable silence Hidan decided to speak up.

"Alright, I've had enough of this crap, I'm headin' for the gardens. Who's comin' with?"

At the mention of these so called 'garden' Itachi physically jerked up and behind the albino. Grabbing a hold of his pale forearm in sheer panic. But of course, being a Uchiha he kept it all under control and hid his fear behind an emotionless mask.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hidan. You know what happened the last time you left this room without permission. It would be best if you wait until you recover before doing something stupid."

"Pfft!" Hidan glared up at the Uchiha, hate flaring in his light eyes.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, bitch! There's no entertainment around here and the least Kakuzu-sama could do is let me fuck about outside for a couple of minutes!"

Itachi's steel grip tightened ever-harder around Hidan's arm. For he could not believe how simple he was being!

"Hidan, you are a pet, a _slave_. You are his fuck toy and he can do whatever he wants to you without receiving consequence or doing any favors. He _OWNS_ you!"

"No-no, I think Hidan's right, un!" Deidara braved. Standing shakily up on the pillows that seemed to shift and wiggle about beneath his bare feet.

"If this 'Kakuzu' guy just fucks him and leaves, yeah, shouldn't Hidan at least get a little freedom while he's gone? I mean, slave or not it's only fair."

"Actually," Tobi added. Standing up just like the other two.

"Kakuzu-sama fucked Hidan _yesterday_."

"That doesn't matter, un! If he's still hurting now then that little fact doesn't count for shit!"

Hidan grinned happily up at his defender. It seemed that there was a lot more to the cute little chibi then met the eye. He had guts for a loli-shota type of guy, he'd give him that much.

"Hehe, thanks Deidara. I've got a feelin' I'll like havin' you around."

Deidara merely nodded at the comment as he stepped closer to Itachi. So close in fact that his upper thighs pressed against Hidan's face. Not that he had any complaints. In fact he had half a mind to pull that skimpy kimono apart and have a good look at the contents.

"Itachi, let Hidan go, yeah!"

"No. When our master's leave the estate we are to stay put in this room until they return. _No exceptions_."

Itachi only seemed to clutch tighter as he continued to stop Hidan's pursuit of 'happiness.' It was almost as if the man had no sense of fun whatsoever. And judging by his cold and bleak eyes Deidara might just have to agree with that conclusion.

Tobi, sensing the dark and seemingly unnoticed aura hanging about hastily sat down with his head bowed. Hidan seemed to notice too and kept very quiet. Both waiting for the other two to do the same but it seemed that-that was not going to happen. Oh well, they'd have to figure it out eventually.

"You're a newbie around here so you're ignorant, but I _know_ what'll happen. Hidan will have his little frolic, get bored after three minutes and then come back inside. The many servants stationed about the mansion with the soul purpose of _watching_ us will take note of it, tell Kakuzu-sama and then Hidan will get the beating of a lifetime. Or worse."

The tension within Deidara's soul was just raging. Bubbling and frothing and churning about like the insides of a volcano. And now, now was the time to explode.

"CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE VAMPIRES?! ARE THEY ONLY KEEPING YOU GUYS BORED BECAUSE THEY HAVE FUN ISSUES, YEAH?! IS THAT IT? ARE THEY SO FAR GONE FROM BEING HUMAN THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN TOLERATE YOU HAVING A LITTLE FUN?!"

For a few seconds Itachi just stood there, blinking absently at the blonde before slowly letting go of Hidan's now stiff arm. But finally, he chose to speak up.

"It is unwise of you to insult Vampires. Tell me, is that what you think of Sasori-sama as well? That he has fun issues and is against you taking part in anything exciting?"

"Yeah, un. That's what I think!"

"Are you sure. You know, Sasori-sama could have had his way with you, but instead he chose to let you go. That was a very merciful act in my book, and frankly I think you should be down on your knees, thanking him for being so generous and kind-hearted."

Deidara took a step back – separating Hidan's blissful face from his thighs – and scoffed. Clearly disgusted at Itachi's not-welcome input.

"Itachi, you really are full of crap, do you know that? Fuck Sasori! He can go to hell for all I care. I bet you the guy doesn't even _know_ what fun is, yeah!"

"_Oh really…?_" A silken voice purred from directly behind him.

Deidara's body automatically stiffened as Itachi fell backwards on his ass, head bowed in respect like the obedient little shit he was.

Hot breath scorched the back of his neck. Soft hands with green manicured nails attached began to play teasingly with the collar of Deidara's kimono before they vanished from his vision and grasped onto the back of the metal collar. Pulling the front of it painfully into Deidara's windpipe and affectively making it hard to breath.

Deidara yelped in ache as he was dragged backwards across the pillows. Tripping and stumbling about all along the way with only the collar to roughly jerk him back to his feet if he fell.

"Oh, don't worry pet." Sasori hissed as he reached the open door. Pausing briefly to flash a ragingly hateful look back at Deidara's innocent form.

"We're going to have fun. Lots and lots of fun."

Deidara was then tugged out of the room, leaving Hidan, Tobi and Itachi to mourn for him. They only had one wish that day, and that wish was for Deidara to make it out of Sasori's death trap…_alive_…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, you know the drill, Review and I'll have another one up soon. Don't review and I won't have another one up soon. Kk? =3


	6. Danna

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Hehe, I update quick don't I? You should be thankful for that, and me too. Because I find that a lot of stories update ONCE a month. I have six chapters up in two weeks._

_That's right, feel proud of me, I've made it this far! ^^_

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 06 – _Danna_.

Being flung helplessly onto the canopy bed, Deidara couldn't help but let out a cry of pure anguish. Evidently the red silken blinds that had once been weaved over the top of the bed so beautifully were now spread wide open, allowing the thick and bright light to stream down on his body. He felt like he was in a demonic spotlight!

"So, I can go fuck myself, can I?" Sasori purred. Craftily pacing left and right near the end of the bed before hurrying over to the bedside table and plucking the handcuffs up off the top.

"Hm…no, these won't do." He mumbled, almost to himself as he fingered the thin metal before tossing them carelessly over his shoulder and onto the plush black carpet that made up the entire floor.

Deidara attempted to sit up and 'get the hell outa there' but Sasori shot him a firm and fiery look.

"If you so much as move an _inch_ on that bed I promise you you'll only make your punishment worse. I am your master and you shall do as I say and please!"

Deidara was hesitant but listened nonetheless and adjusted himself once more. Head resting neatly upon the many assorted pillows that lay at the top of the bed. He was trying to stay calm but now that Sasori had vanished from his line of sight – and he wasn't brave enough to sit up to look – all he could do was try not to hyperventilate.

He could hear him, his master. He seemed to have opened something resembling the sound of an old closet door. And as if he had plunged his hands into a Styrofoam box, the steady and persistent noise of things clacking together kept him on edge. He didn't like where this was going because he _knew_ this was going somewhere he most-certainly did not wish to go. But there was nothing he could do. For as Sasori had so painfully stated, _he _was Deidara's master.

A pet striking _its_ master was not unheard of, in fact it was quite common nowadays. Although, Deidara really couldn't see how that was so. Because that was going against an immortal law that clearly stated:

'_If thou should strike that of which is noble and true; then thou shall be struck back with all the fires of Hell._'

Very poetic-like seeing as it was written centuries ago but really, it spoke the truth. If the immortals, the 'noble and true' were to ever be attacked by a pet/slave or servant/slave, then the consequences could and _would_ be dire. If a pet or servant/slave was ever to raise a hand then…well, customs stated they were to be tortured for three days straight, then have their eyes gouged out if one had not preformed that already. Then have the skin slowly peeled off like an orange, and if the poor creature was still alive after all that then they were to be dipped in a vat of boiling acid.

But of course, this was only if the master saw it fit. But if he or she disagreed then nothing would happen, simple as that. Which was probably why Pein hadn't gone to Sasori wishing the same horrible acts be preformed on Deidara. Because he had only just purchased him and he was actually the most expensive pet out of millions of others. So perhaps he was biding his time…

"You want to have fun, huh brat?"

Sasori's head popped up at the end of the bed before he maneuvered his way around the large obstacle and came to stand by Deidara's right.

"You want to partake in something exciting?"

Deidara could only muster a weak whimper in response before Sasori whipped a thick rope out from behind his back and tied his hands mercilessly together. But not before pausing briefly.

"You…" He muttered. Dropping the rope onto the bed before grabbing both of Deidara's hands, causing his body to roll to the right as he rubbed his thumbs repeatedly but lightly over the slit-like mouths.

"You're a special?"

Not once did Sasori's gaze connect with the blonde's pleading one as he continued to inspect the mouths. Jamming the tip of this thumb into one of the slits, the mouth automatically opening almost invitingly as Sasori pressed down on the slick tongue.

"Hn, how interesting…shame we won't be using them this-evening."

And just like that Sasori's moment of fascination faded and before he knew it, Deidara's hands were…not tied. But instead, Sasori snapped the rope in half with ease and tied both his feet to the corner-posts of the bed. So now he was lying spread-eagle. And he only knew the name of that particular position because on quite a few of the pornography tapes he had been commanded to watch, the characters would mention positions often. Because they were supposed to be educational videos for pets to learn off of.

"Now pet, my new game for you has very strict rules. And if they are to be broken then no fun will be had, yes?"

Deidara stiffened a nod and Sasori found that enough to continue.

"Rule One: No sitting up. You will stay firmly on your back unless I tell you otherwise. Rule Two: In the event of an uncomfortably situation you are not to lash out or attack in any way. And finally, Rule Three: You will **not** touch me, for I will be the one doing all the touching. Understand pet?!"

"Y-Yes master…"

"Oh!"

Sasori sat in the large space between his legs, already attempting to pull the kimono off from there.

"And…what is your name, slave? For I grow tired of calling you pet."

Deidara was a little shocked by the question. Most pet owners changed the name to something more to their satisfaction without even acquiring after the original one.

"Deidara, un."

"Deidara, you may address me as Danna or Sasori-danna"

"W-What?"

"Do not question my authority! And while you're at it, no more stuttering, not unless it's done with _pleasure_."

Deidara gulped loudly as Sasori shifted about. He wanted to look down but really, he was just too scared to see what kind of nasty-

"WAAAAA!!!!!"

Sasori's rough right index finger ran gently up the underside of Deidara's once-limp penis, effectively hardening it but not enough to Sasori's satisfaction. Getting onto his hands and knees Sasori allowed his tongue to circle the mushroom tip very lightly, already tasting the pre-cum that oozed down the sides. But it was to be expected. Deidara was a virgin and his body was overly sensitive to his touches. And he liked it that way.

As his precious pet wriggled about he decided that enough was enough. After all, this was all about his _punishment_, not his pleasure. So dragging his tongue down the other side of Deidara's penis he ended up leaving a slick trail of saliva as he traveled up from the crotch to the chest.

Greedy fingers rubbed and teased over light porcelain skin as Deidara writhed and wriggled about on top of the satin covers, clutching onto them with both hands in an effort to stop himself from doing anything to displease his new master.

However, all the while Sasori searched over the angel's body, memorizing every crevice and smooth area possible, he had made a point to avoid the tattoo-like marking on the left side of his smooth chest. For he wasn't a fool and knew exactly what it was, so he wasn't going to end the fun for himself that way.

Fixing his gaze on Deidara's half-lidded eyes, Sasori couldn't help shooting him an involuntary smoldering gaze. One that was most-likely _unwillingly _returned to him, only this time showing pure lust and confusion. He wasn't thinking clearly and that was what made Sasori shiver. Because he liked having that power. He didn't have it anywhere else. Not with his brothers, not with his father, not even with himself! And servants were an exception because they knew what he was. They were expected to fear his wrath.

But Deidara had shown him a defiance no one else had dared to offer, and that was what made him special. What made _this _special_. _He was dominating one that did not wish to be dominated, therefore he would receive the most pleasure out of this.

"Are you having fun yet…_Deidara_…?"

Sasori's voice was deep and sensual now, coaxing a groan out of his little pet with just those few words. It was answer enough for him to continue as now-elongated fangs skimmed delicately over the tattoo-like markings. Deidara yelped and jerked violently beneath his master's touch as Sasori rested his body atop his.

He wasn't very heavy but his body, even beneath all the clothes felt rather…odd. It didn't feel fleshy nor was it heated or soft. It felt too smooth and flawless. But Deidara had been prohibited from touching therefore he could not find out if the angelic red-head's face felt the same, cold. Suddenly Sasori pulled away from Deidara's body, almost in a swiftly repulsed manner.

Deidara was frightened, very frightened. And he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to be punished for something he had a right to have, free speech. But then again, he was just a slave, a pet, he technically had no rights. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"I-I'll never bug you again, okay, un? Just p-please, can you untie me? Danna, please? I won't ever-"

**Slap. **

The pain wasn't shocking, but it was the sound reverberating from the walls that told Deidara just how hard the strike had actually been. However it only took a few minor seconds before the true pain really set in, and Deidara had to clutch onto his left cheek in a pitiful attempt to calm the searing burn that seemed to pulsate and heat up beneath his eye.

There was nothing he could do to stop this torture, absolutely nothing. Sasori could do whatever he wanted to him, and Deidara had no form of defense. Tied and spread-eagled on Sasori's bed with the rope cutting into his ankles he began to thrash, but he still felt absolutely useless against the man. **Useless.**

Trembling somewhat furiously, Deidara was very afraid of being hit again, yet more afraid of what Sasori was plotting to do next. What type of hellish torture was he going to put him through now? Because he was just sitting there between his legs, staring somewhat intently at Deidara's weeping appendage. So he must have been thinking, thinking deeply seeing as not a movement passed through his body. Well, not a movement besides the slick tongue that ran across the two large fangs protruding from his gums. How sickening.

Sasori could kill him, Deidara realized that all too suddenly. Sasori could viciously slaughter him, cut him into bite size pieces and pop them into his mouth, chewing away, bite by bite. And what's worse was no one would care in particular. Perhaps Kisame-sama and the other's would, but only because they lost a ridiculously large sum of money in the space of a single evening.

Deidara gasped sharply as his vision directed to silver. A knife! Sasori really was going to . . . to . . . he couldn't even finish that thought. It was just too sickening and gruesome to think about, so he tried not to. Instead he directed his eyes away from the red-head leering over his shivering and frail form. Deidara's hands clutched painfully onto his still-burning cheek. He hadn't meant to but it seemed that-that little act spared him as Sasori's line of vision was momentarily directed to that little area.

The tongues.

That was what Sasori found himself too intrigued with. The tongues were running smoothly across the red skin of his cheek, attending to the cooling needs the skin oh-so desired. It was just…captivating, mind-drawing. For he had never seen anything as bizarre as that.

In one quick movement Sasori had grabbed Deidara's right hand and placed it firmly over his right nipple. The tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it began to circle almost teasingly around the hardening brown bud. The blonde whimpering as he tried to pull it away, but no success was to be had as Sasori help it there before shooting him a heated look. One that clearly stated:

'Move your hand and I will rip it off.'

But after a little while, Sasori grew tired of watching Deidara pleasure himself. Because even if he was unwilling to admit it, Sasori wished to be the only one allowed to pleasure the little blonde. The only one.

As Sasori leaned his head down, he laid his chest on Deidara's firm stomach. And the blonde could feel the sudden coldness of his captor beneath the clothes as he pressed close. Strangely enough, he found himself liking the feeling. If was different from what he had experienced before and as far as he could see, Sasori had taken on a more gentle approach. But he could snap again just as easily as the wind changed direction, there was no denying that.

Deidara arched his back and whimpered when Sasori started sucking on his left nipple gently. He was rubbing the mark on his chest almost lovingly, making him feel so hot but good on the inside. But he wanted more, he desired more! And as if reading Deidara's mind, Sasori acknowledged his need and continued to tease that nipple, alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue against it.

Finally the blonde came to his senses and squirmed around as he tried to buck Sasori off, but the Vampire refused to be budged from his goal.

"Please stop it." The blue-eyed boy begged. But Sasori could not mistake hearing the unlimited pleasure in his voice. Although his eyes were misted over and his whole body shivered a little, the pleasure was as clear as day itself.

"Stop what, Deidara? I'm not hurting you…_yet_. I'm having fun with you."

"I'm not having fun!" Deidara protested weakly. His tone entirely unconvincing.

"Hm. You're lying pet." Sasori hissed.

When Sasori retreated to the foot of the bed once more, Deidara heard the sickening sound of a zipper being undone.

"You know Deidara, I was going to use this,"

Sasori held a large and purple dildo that looked as if it was made to vibrate when activated over his chest. But he quickly chucked it across the room, as well as the small knife he had discarded previously onto the side of the bed.

"I was going to use a dildo to lessen the pain, seeing as it's your first time. But your persistence has suddenly reminded me of something."

"Deidara shivered for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. He didn't like where this was going and he didn't enjoy hearing that lust-ridden and deeply masculine tone in Sasori's voice.

"This isn't about you Deidara. This is all about you being punished!"

And having said that, Deidara felt the ropes that bound his legs – which had hardly been used at all – being sliced away. But just as quickly his hips had been grabbed. He could feel the needle-like talons of his master digging into the soft flesh as his lower half was hoisted into the air. His legs were thrown carelessly over broad shoulders, and without further ado, a very large, very thick and incredibly dry member slammed harshly into Deidara's puckered hole.

A blood-chilling screech exploded from Deidara's windpipe as an unfamiliar pain wracked throughout his body. Sasori was slamming mercilessly into his body without so much as a thought. And when the blonde finally managed to open his eye, despite the immense pain – he found that Sasori's head was thrown back in pure bliss. And he seemed to be getting off to Deidara's unrelenting screams of hurt.

Grabbing tightly onto the thin covers, Deidara flung his head from side to side as Sasori's unwelcome length slammed into him again and again. His insides felt like they were being ripped apart and his sides burned as Sasori clutched firmly onto them, digging his nails further into the flesh.

Sasori knew his pet was in pain, and he was further aroused by it. The screams, the shrieks, the wails. Everything felt so good, but not good enough. Turning his head to the left, Sasori's plush lips pressed gently into Deidara's leg as he continued to pound. What seemed to be an affectionate gesture was soon destroyed as Sasori sunk his fangs into the delicate flesh. Enjoying the rich flavour as blood began to pour down his throat. But still it was not enough!

Leaning forward he latched onto Deidara's shoulders, allowing his dick to slide even further into the delightfully warm hole. In a series of movements Sasori began to puncture Deidara's skin. Left right, up down, everywhere he could get at he bit down harshly. Earning more pleasurable screams from his beloved little pet.

It was like heaven really. Raking his nails down Deidara's sides, the thick stench of blood hung in the air. It was the ultimate turn-on for any Vampire. Sasori, who had not made any noise until now, finally let out a heavy groan. He was coming close to his release but he still didn't want to be finished with the blonde. Not yet. Although, he could do this every day and every night from now on, there were absolutely no limitations!

Deidara was very surprised to hear – above his screams – a series of feral and highly territorial snarls. They were like something one would hear from a rabid wolf or any other dangerous or angered canine that felt threatened. Perhaps Vampires made those noises during intercourse, or in this case rape.

"AHHH!!! P-Please Danna, please take it out, it hurts, yeah!" He wailed.

There was no response and Deidara managed to let go of the sheets before latching onto Sasori's hoodie. However, sharp fangs sunk painfully into one of his hands and Deidara let out a sharp cry before letting go. He didn't understand why his master had done so until he remembered the set of rules he had been given:

Rule Three: No Touching.

Deidara's breath hitched as the pain accelerated, due to Sasori beginning to slam into him harder and faster, if that was even possible.

"WAHAH!!!! DANNA STOP! SASORI-DANNA, PLEASE!!!!!"

Sasori's eyes closed tightly in bliss as he threw his head back and let out a loud and very animalistic whimper. In seconds Deidara's tight little hole was filled to the brim with Sasori's seed.

It took a few seconds for his master to recover before pulling out. Watching in satisfaction as blood and cum began to dribble out of the now red-raw hole. _His_ cum. Letting out a satisfied 'Hn,' Sasori hurried off into the conjoining bathroom. Returning five minutes later in some clean sweatpants and a long-sleeved top that ended at the wrists. Cleanliness in his opinion was the most important thing of all.

When he approached the bed he noticed that Deidara had curled up into a fetal position, shivering and whimpering as a new cold started to settle into his bones. Sasori wasn't at all surprised to find that he was sobbing quietly to himself, because he didn't care. Instead he strode over to a nearby closet, colleted a large and heavy quilt from within it and returned back to the bedside. Deidara had yet to change positions.

Rolling his eyes skeptically at the weakling, Sasori grabbed onto the stained silken sheets before ripping them out from beneath the pet, causing him to roll over and evidently land on the ground with a harsh thud on the other side of the bed. Sasori didn't think he had used that much power and shook it off as his pet continued to be pitiful and feeling sorry for himself. Humans all felt the same thing once they were defiled.

They felt sad, sorry for themselves and started asking their nonexistent 'God' or 'Gods' why it had happened to _them _of all people and not someone else. Shameful really, but it was to be expected from a race so foolish and dull.

Climbing into the large bed, Sasori crawled over to the other side and leaned over the edge. Only to find Deidara in the _same _position once more.

"Get in pet."

Sasori scooted over the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Waiting not-so-patiently for the reply that never came.

"Get _in _pet."

Still no reply.

Letting out a frustrated snarl, Sasori once more leaned over the edge of the bed. Only this time he scooped Deidara up and onto the mattress, discarding him not-so-gently onto the mattress.

"You are mine Deidara, do you hear me?" Sasori growled. Pulling the meek and shivering blonde's back firmly into his chest.

In a last effort Deidara tried to crawl out of his grasp, only to have a pair of fangs puncture the main artery within his neck. He couldn't struggle or cry out; he just didn't have the energy anymore. But he did whimper. A piteous sound that barely managed to reach Sasori's ever-sensitive ears. And for a brief moment as he took to sucking Deidara's life force, he felt a little sorry for what he had done. Just a little. After all, he was a kid. And just yesterday Sasori had been the very same age as him. So he had to sympathize a little.

"Deidara…" He found himself cooing gently. He hadn't even noticed when he had stopped draining the blonde's blood. But he didn't care much.

"You're such a pleasing prize. You made your Danna happy…"

But Deidara barely heard the words before he was swallowed whole by a deep and black abyss. One that promised nothing but the foulest of nightmares.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Review!!!! Review or **SUFFER!!!!**


	7. Naughty Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Hehe, you guys must be mad, huh?_

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 07 – _Naughty Actions_.

The first thing Deidara could comprehend, the first thing Deidara woke up to…was pain. Yes. All over his body itched, was much too hot for his liking and he felt as if every inch of his skin was slowly being stabbed at by hundreds and thousands of tiny and invisible needles. It wasn't something he was used to, nor did he wish to _ever_ get used to it.

Groaning tiredly his lazy gaze stared straight ahead. It was pitch black in the room and he could see absolutely nothing. He didn't remember the lights being switched off before he fell asleep, then again, Sasori was a….

_Sasori_

Even mentally sounding the name sent a fit of tremors throughout his body. For he was now aware of the situation he was in, and who's arm was draped around his waist. His icy-cold body was pressed firmly up against his back and the hot, steamy breath teasing his shoulder was not helping comfort him in the slightest.

"Shit, un." He grumbled. Already working on a strategy to get out of his horrible predicament.

Five minutes later he had managed to wriggle his way out of Sasori's steel-like grasp, flick on the lights and now was standing with his back to the one exit out of the room. He had wanted to leave but knew he would be in trouble later on, plus, this was the very first time he actually had a proper chance to take in his surroundings.

There was a grey plastic garbage can right by his feet. And when he looked up with his eyes skimming across the wall of the room that ran from directly beside his right shoulder all the way down to the far opposite corner, he spotted the oh-so-familiar canopy bed – along with the small bedside table – that was almost backed up against the opposite wall. He knew because he had almost hit his head against it when he fell off the bed last night. The crimson silk curtains had all been pulled aside due to the previous nights…scuffle.

And there lay Sasori in all his 'pride' now cuddling against a pillow which he must have subconsciously thought to be Deidara himself. He didn't feel that safe in the room alone with the red-head, but with Sasori's back to him he could rest at ease for a little while. For if he began to stir then Deidara could just collapse onto the floor and feign sleep.

Moving his attention to the floor he soon discovered a plush black carpet with some sort of large red swirly design on it. Strange. Sasori must have taken a liking to the colour combo of red and black.

Next to the garbage can by his feet was a white plastic clothes basket which now contained Sasori's clothes from previously. He knew because now only did he recognize them, but he also spotted a dry and white patch on the bundled up jeans. Disgusting.

And right in between the garbage can and the bed sat an old-looking desk. The tops of the desk were a pure red, but the supports were completely black. And atop the surface lay neatly stacked papers, nothing special. In fact the small chair accompanying the desk was the only interesting thing and that as because it was a beautiful and yet, shocking white!

Running his eyes along the wall behind him but to the left, he found a large full-length mirror along with a series of bookcases. All of which were brimming with, of course, books. Although Sasori had not struck him as the reading type. Then again he hadn't struck Deidara as the raping type either. At this point anything was possible.

And finally, running up the wall opposite the bed stood two doors that were spaced firmly apart. One was a bathroom seeing as Sasori had a shower before going to bed, and one was a closet of some sort, seeing as he had rummaged around inside of it before returning with a knife…which was not lying on the ground where it should be. And the broken rope as well as the handcuffs and dildo weren't anywhere to be seen either. Nor was his kimono.

But as he had tried to point out to himself previously, Sasori was a Vampire and as such, he could make things disappear with a click of his clawed fingers.

Deidara finally ventured towards the mirror, regardless of how much pain he was in. His back was sore, his neck was cramped, his skin prickled, his legs groaned in protest and his ass burned with all the fires of hell, but he got there. And he was shocked! No, more then that, he was horrified!

His skin was even more pale then one could have imagined, except perhaps a Vampire. And all over he was practically covered in little red puncture wounds that seemed to be everywhere, from head to toe! Well, besides a certain portion of his neck that had the metal collar around it. And the large mark on his left cheek that seemed to be very angry at him judging by the colour.

His hair was a mess, sticking out at increasingly odd angles and looking terribly knotted. Not only that but there were also small hickeys scattered about his purplish nipples and there were bags under his eyes. Not to mention the fact that dried blood and cum was stuck up his ass and on his inner thighs.

Now, Deidara had never been a vain person. No. He had never taken pride in his girlish and seemingly untouched appearance. No. But this was just too far! This had just stepped over the line! He looked like he'd been hit by a damn train! And if not, then something a thousand times bigger!

"_Hm…did I say you could get up yet, Deidara…?_"

Deidara's body tensed. The purr had been so near him, in fact he was sure it had come from right behind him. But looking intently into the mirror, he soon found that nothing was amiss. Sasori's body was still curled up in the bed and he was still clutching onto the pillow. Nothing seemed out of place. Perhaps it was his conscience trying to scare him? Either way, it had worked! But he didn't wasn't to crawl willingly back into the bed with the man, or rather, the _monster_ who took his innocence in such a brutal fashion.

"_Deidara, you did not answer my question._"

There it was again. The same silky voice so close and yet so far. In fact, this time he was sure he felt hot breath up against his cheek. What was going on?! Well, whatever it may be, Deidara wasn't going to take any chances. Usually in a few horror movies Deidara had been granted to view over the years, the people – generally white – who heard mysterious voices telling them to leave or get out or whatever, tended to ignore them! Or even worse, they tried to trace the source! However, Deidara was no idiot. If a voice inside is mind that putting on Sasori's tone and trying to persuade him to return to bed, then he'd do it!

Silently and ever so carefully Deidara slunk back into the bed. Being without his body heat for a few minutes now, the mattress as well as the quilt had become cold and brittle to the touch. Not at all comforting as Deidara laid down once more, tugging the blanket up to his neck with his back facing the man he was expected to call 'master.'

"_Deidara, you still haven't answered my question._"

Strong and muscled arms wrapped around Deidara's thin waist before tugging him into a solid and well-toned chest.

"_What were you doing out of bed Deidara? Did I say that particular action was allowed?_"

His voice was thick and heavily-laden with sleep. Deidara's best guess was it was still light outside, otherwise Sasori, being a Vampire, would have appeared much more active. And less sluggish.

"Uh…n-nothing Danna. And no…you-you didn't say I was allowed to do so, un."

"Hn. Don't stutter Deidara. It's disrespectful…to me."

Sasori let out a loud and tired yawn before nuzzling his head into the base of Deidara's neck.

"You're so warm…and so soft…"

His sentences seemed to be getting lighter in pitch and kept trailing off. So Deidara finally understood just exactly what was going on. Sasori was still asleep. No real immortal would be stupid enough to reveal a Vampire's behaviour but some pets that had-had previous Vampyric masters or mistresses would spread gossip. One particular pet had said this to him one day:

'They always talk in their sleep. It's really strange. It's like they know exactly what's going on but in reality their still in their own dreams. Their usually really docile as well, almost like a puppy. But if you try and take advantage of that and get on their bad side, you're really gonna regret it!'

At the time Deidara had not believed her. But now that he was experiencing it for himself he couldn't help but be thankful to that girl. Because if he had woken up without knowing anything like that, then he'd be in the bed now, having a major fit. For Sasori wasn't the type of character to snuggle, Deidara didn't think that, he _knew_.

"D-Danna, Sasori-danna, please let me use the bathroom."

The was a small groan before snuggling closer to the captive blonde.

"No. Now…go back to sleep before you anger me…"

Deidara was going to reply but he felt the even breath and the light snore that had settle in. The ass had already fallen asleep, so he decided it was best to crawl out of the bed once more. He'd stay close so when Sasori awoke he wouldn't be mad, or at least _too_ mad. But he just couldn't stand to be in the arms of his rapist. He couldn't just let that happen.

Slipping out of the bed Deidara took to the fuzzy carpet. Choosing to curl up at the foot of the bed before slipping off back to sleep. It was incredible really. Yesterday Deidara had only just woken up, then he spent about half an hour or so with his newly acquired 'friends,' after that came the rape and then he went back to sleep. You'd think he'd had enough of the black abyss for a while but no, the temptation was just too great…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasori woke several hours later. Stretching briefly before stifling a yawn and managing to bunch the covers down by his feet without the actual use of his hands. And it only took a moment or two before the memories of the previous evenings…_activities _came flooding back. And oh, how pleasurable they were. Even now he could still feel the amazing adrenaline rush, and it was driving him wild.

Speaking of which, where was the little blonde that had caused all the excitement?

Sitting straight up in the bed, Sasori glanced to his right. Nothing. It appeared that Deidara had left the bed quite a while ago if Sasori had been sprawled out in the very middle just moments ago without even realizing it.

"Deidara?"

There was no apparent answer but Sasori's ears were strong enough to detect the hint of raspy breath somewhere within the room. And if he could just pinpoint it…..ah!

Sasori rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity as he began his journey of crawling down towards the end of the bed. Honestly, if he was so against sleeping with him, then the least he could have done was slept _under _the bed, or anywhere else that wasn't so painfully obvious.

"Deidara," Sasori mused as he neared the edge.

"You have about three seconds to explain to me why you're not in my bed."

One of his pale and clawed hands reached down and grabbed Deidara's golden locks, effectively dragging his head up to meet the height of his.

"Answer me brat!"

Looking closer Sasori took his facial features into account. Bruised chin due to the hit he received the previous night, slightly swollen lips and of course, messy hair. Also expected, glossy and teary eyes. The 'I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself-act' all the human slaves seemed to dish out ever second nowadays.

"I…I couldn't sleep so stayed down here because I didn't want to disturb you D-Danna, un."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop the 'un' and 'yeah,' it's starting to become an annoyance."

"With all due respect,"

Deidara glared up at his defiantly, a raging fire flickering about in his beautiful sea-like eyes.

"I can't stop, yeah. I've been speaking like that ever since I was a kid, haven't you read my files?"

Sasori gave an irritated scoff before roughly releasing Deidara's hair. Causing his head to smack into the floor below.

"Enough! I will be the one asking the questions; _slaves_ however, do not get that privilege. Now go get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom, you're smell!"

"Tch!"

Deidara picked himself up – with quite a bit of difficulty mind you – and then strode over to the door closest. And by god, he was so relieved to find that it actually was the bathroom and not something else. Then he'd look like a big idiot. Not that he'd mind with normal people, but this prick was just too arrogant and controlling for Deidara's liking. And he didn't want to give the ass a reason to pick on him. Not that Sasori felt there needed to be a reason for such a thing.

"I will call you soon, and if you don't answer then I'll come in after you!"

The bathroom was huge; there was just no other way to put it. Large black and red tiles – no surprise there – lined both the walls, floors and ceiling. Nothing remotely amazing about it actually, besides the size and of course, the huge Olympic swimming pool that was situated right in the middle of the floor and stretched all the way to the end. Deidara wasted no time at all in stripping and jumping in, making quick use of the wide variety of 'pet' products that lined the sides.

Five minutes afterwards he was soothing himself, merely resting in the perfectly heated 'bath' water. It was heaven. Yes, it seemed like nothing on the planet could stop him from feeling good. Well, almost.

Just outside the door, Sasori was sniffing. It wasn't an attempt of holding back tears, but more of an animalistic trait he bore, what with being a Vampire. He could smell Deidara clearly from inside the steamy room, he could smell and hear him mumbling to himself almost childishly.

But the smell, oh the smell! Deidara was covered in it! He had lied when he said Deidara smelt bad. For Sasori's strong and overpoweringly dominant scent was all over him, and he was washing it off! He paused briefly in his spying as a dirty thought crossed through his mind before he leaned forward and pressed nimble fingers against the door handle. In an almost hesitant move he managed to twist it and crack the door open a little bit. His eyes instantly locking onto the curvaceous figure Sasori longed to know more about.

Feeling a not-so-familiar tingling in his nether regions, Sasori knew what he was going to do next. Slipping down the wall on the left side of the doorframe, he quietly unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hardened member away from the restraining pants. Peeking through the cracked door, Sasori slowly began to stroke his length, quivering each and every time his claws scraped up against the mushroom-tip.

Deidara reached for the side of the tub and pulled a see-through bottle off the ledge. The thick jelly-like liquid was a bright and shocking pink but once he popped the cap, the alluring and highly-sensual smell hit him full on, and he could help but use it.

Evidently this gave Sasori the perfect show. Seeing Deidara lather himself from head to toe was so very erotic, and even if he couldn't see his cock beneath the water, that didn't mean he couldn't imagine.

"Ugh…yes!" He hissed. Finally letting go of restraint and starting to pump up and down his dick in a fast and steady pace.

He tweaked his hardened numbs almost painfully and let out a groan, continuing to pick up the pace as he watched. Eventually his free hand wandered down his body like a road until he cupped his balls, squeezing and fondling them playfully. He could almost see it now.

Deidara was knelt in between his knees. A mischievous yet innocent look plastered across his flawless features with a small bit of saliva dribbling down his chin as he pumped Sasori's cock, bringing him closer and closer to completion as pre-cum dripped down the appendage.

"_Sasori-danna, Deidara wants to make you feel good, yeah. Deidara wants to make his master cum, un._"

His little pink tongue stuck out before he bent his head down. The soft yet firmness scraped and teased at his sac, sucking and playing with them as Deidara coated them in saliva.

"Oh…oh yeah…yeah brat, take it! Make master cum!"

With one final squeeze of his dick Sasori came all over his hands and track pants, some of the milky liquid landed on his hoodie but Sasori was too lost in ecstasy to notice. He tugged and pulled at his softening dick a little more, milking himself dry before slumping tiredly against the wall.

"So good…" He mumbled. Pulling his member back within their confinements and standing up.

Sasori had always been one for hygiene but he'd have to make an exception with this case. He smeared the cum into his clothing, scrubbing it enough to melt into the fabric and go unseen, but not unthought-of.

Sasori was still horny, that was for sure. Sasori was _very _horny. But he didn't want to touch Deidara again, no; he was already in a bad enough shape as it was. In fact, he was being more then generous about not touching him. Especially when he was naked in his room, looking so delicious and edible. And yet, Deidara hadn't offered a single word of thanks. Not even for last night!

Yes, Sasori had been a little rough, but that was only natural. He was a Vampire and Vampires naturally had more sexual-frustrations then any other creature in the known universe. But that was besides the point! Sasori had gone easy on him! He had kissed and touched Deidara instead of just pounding him into the mattress like an animal. Deidara had liked it and said nothing! It seemed there were going to be some new rules put in place.

Irritably Sasori took his place in front of the door, hands behind his back in solemn yet commanding stance.

"Brat, get out!"

Deidara was shocked by the sudden voice, nearly jumping out of his skin and he whirled around. His eyes connecting automatically with the slightly ajar door. He had not thought to lock it because number one: There was no lock. And number two: Sasori was a Vampire. If he wanted to get to him then by god a little wooden door wasn't going to stop him! Still, he did specifically remember closing the door. How strange…

"I said come out!"

Sasori sounded slightly out of breath and a little angry. That alone was enough to provoke Deidara into submission.

"C-Coming!" He whimpered. Hurriedly scampering out of the water and scampering around. Desperately trying to locate a towel of some sort but finding nothing.

"Uh…D-Danna?"

Sasori glared menacingly at the blonde figure lingering behind the door, his head poking out at him.

"What Deidara?" He snapped. Clearly in no mood for his nonsense.

"Um…I-I can't find a towel."

With an irate scoff Sasori reached forward and yanked Deidara away from the door. Tugging the sopping wet and exposed form over to the bed before sitting him down on the edge of it.

"Now Deidara, I have a few new rules. Alright?"

Deidara warily nodded his head. Placing his hands in his lap in an effort to hide his member. He looked quite cute actually. His hair sopping wet and clinging to his flushed face. The bruise that was on his cheek wasn't half as noticeable anymore and his skin shined brightly. He looked like a little angel

"First off, you are never to cover yourself from me!"

Having said that he pushed Deidara's hands away from his soft cock. He couldn't help but stare for a moment as the blonde shot him a sad and pathetic look. it was tempting, so very tempting but Sasori managed to restrain himself.

"The next is you are not to look at me unless I say so!"

Suddenly recalling Itachi's warning about eye-contact, Deidara averted his baby-blue eyes away from Sasori's piercing brown ones.

"Also, if I tell you to do something then you do it. And of course, you say 'Yes Danna' before doing so."

There was complete silence before Deidara finally managed to take in the new information.

"Y-Yes, un."

With a snarl Sasori grabbed onto Deidara's dick, squeezing it painfully. The blonde let out a shriek of agony before clutching onto the sleeve of the invading hand.

"YES DANNA!"

"Good boy."

Deidara was rewarded with the release of his now aching member and a light pat on the head. Like some flee-bag!

"Last but not least, you are _never _to leave my side. You do not speak unless spoken to and in the event that I must leave you alone you are to stay in that spot and do not talk to or make eye-contact with anyone. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Danna."

"And for the final time, cease that insufferable stuttering before I decided to rip your tongue out."

Deidara inwardly shivered before nodding his head.

"Yes Danna, yeah."

"Good. Now, after I take a shower and get dressed I want you on your best behaviour."

Sasori headed towards the dreaded closet and pulled out a large black towel before heading towards the bathroom door. But before he reached it Deidara gathered his courage and asked a question. One very simple, very straightforward question.

"Where are we going, Danna?"

Sasori paused before sneering over his shoulder at the innocent one.

"**We're going out."**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Been a while, right? Well, know you know what'll happen if you don't continue to…**REVIEW!!!!!** Anyway, I did try to update yesterday but there was some weird bug-thing going on with the website! ^^ REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!!!


	8. The Limousine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_T-T Not. Happy. With. You. Lot. T-T_

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 08 – _The Limousine_.

When Sasori returned, clad in a pair of tight leather pants and a Victorian-styled white shirt with frilly bits around the wrists that covered every bit of skin upon his torso, Deidara was then tossed his wet towel with the heartless words 'get dry' thrown his way.

He did as told without question or any form of words whatsoever. After all, this was serious now. Deidara had been raped the previous evening because he had done something to anger Sasori. He wasn't ever going to take that chance again, not with his master. Because it was _his _life on the line, and if not then his mental stability was in grave jeopardy. He didn't want to go out slitting his wrists like many of the other mentally disturbed pets across the world. No. He didn't want to go out like that.

When Deidara stood up, towel covering his private area, a large wet patch had soaked into the bed sheets. Sasori merely shook his head lightly as a dismissal before grabbing the towel from Deidara and really scrubbing his hair with it.

"You haven't dried your hair enough!" He snapped. Pulling and tugging at certain damp patches in order to dry them quicker.

"Sorry Danna."

"Don't 'sorry' me. You will do your own hair, and if it isn't dried to my perfection next time then I will punish you. The last thing I want is a sick pet coughing and sneezing around me."

Deidara couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes as Sasori maneuvered around his body to get to the back of his head. Sasori was immortal, he was a everlasting being! So him having a cold was hardly going to affect the bastard.

'_Snobby, rich, self-centered prick!_'

Soon Sasori discarded the towel and headed back over to the wardrobe, only to pull out the familiar chain-link leash Deidara had been brought into the mansion with. What was worse though was the fact that his master took slow and very deliberate steps towards him. It gave off the impression that he might be frightened of how Deidara would react, but he knew it was just a little entertainment for himself. He was dragging out the torture he somehow knew his pet would despise.

"Please Danna." Deidara whimpered. Looking at his master's face but never once making eye-contact.

"Please don't put me on a leash. I'm not a dog."

Sasori let out a throaty chuckle before tugging Deidara by the neck quite roughly forward before attaching the chain.

"Oh, but Deidara you _are _a dog. In fact, you're my bitch."

A certain light in his eyes began to make itself known and quite quickly the deep brown orbs he once held were now a bright and highly attractive gold. His fangs were also elongated and his claws only grew thicker then they already were.

Deidara almost threw up when he though of Sasori's new change being because he had something in store for him. And strangely enough, he did. But it wasn't at all what Deidara had first imagined it to be.

"Come Deidara. If you're a good boy I might leave it off next time."

Deidara huffed in exasperation before finally coming to a very obvious realization.

"N-No Danna! I don't have any clothes on, yeah!!!" He cried. Tugging back on the leash with all his might in order to prevent himself from being dragged into the corridor, completely naked.

"You will do as I say runt, now come on!"

Sasori glared venomously at the pouting blonde, giving him one last chance. Giving the innocent one last chance to come _willingly_.

"No, un! I'm not leaving this room naked, people will see me!"

Sasori scoffed before looking up at the ceiling. Clearly aggravated by the childish figure before him.

"Yes Deidara, that's the point. I'm giving you until three to walk without a fuss. One."

Deidara's lower lip quivered but he bit down harshly on it and held his ground. For he was not going to allow himself to back down so easily.

"Two…"

He shook his head. Trying to fight the fear within him and keep the courage surfaced. He could do this! His whole life he had been pushed around and mistreated well not anymore! He was going to stand up for himself and that was final!

"Three."

"OUCH!"

Sasori had grabbed a hold of Deidara's limp penis and tugged it forward ruthlessly. Causing a newfound pain to erupt within his pet's body. Thrashing about only made the pain worse as Sasori left the room. So he could do nothing but walk quietly beside Sasori, hoping that he wouldn't do something wrong and have the steel-like grip tighten even more. Because if it did then he was more then sure his penis would be broken in half.

He was led through the many maze-like corridors, then down a grand black marble staircase and out the large double-doors. Parked right up to the front step on the gravel was a large, sleek black limousine, door open and driver already revving the engine.

Without a word Deidara was shoved headfirst into the limo, the outcome result being he landed upside-down with his lower half on the floor and his knees down resting on a soft couch-like seat of some sort. The corners of Sasori's thin lips lifted somewhat at the sight. Deidara may only have been a year younger then him but he was much more childish in comparison. The look on Deidara's pouty face brought a light laugh to the Vampire as he climbed in, slamming the door behind him to let the driver know he was ready.

"Hmp! It's not funny, un!" Deidara growled. Already beginning to pick himself up only to be forced down onto the soft seats moments later.

Sasori was sprawled on top of the wriggling blonde, a leg placed firmly up against the crotch in a successful attempt to pin him down. Deidara knew he couldn't hit his master, or strike back for any matter. But that didn't stop him from digging his pelvis into the red-heads, trying to buck him off.

Sasori took this as a good sign, however. A sign that clearly said:

'I'm struggling because I still have some of my virgin innocence attached. But I hope you catch the hint.'

A deep and sensual growl erupted from his throat as he buried his face in Deidara's neck, breathing in deeply and allowing the soft and luscious aromas to waft up his sensitive nostrils and engulf him. But beyond that, to Sasori, Deidara's actual skin had a slight honey scent lingering upon it. A natural fragrance that clung to him and seemed to drive Sasori's insides crazy.

No more words were said as Sasori's slick tongue darted out between the fangs and lapped hungrily at the blonde's skin. He pinned Deidara's flailing arms above his head with one hand while the other softly teased over the tattoo-markings on his chest. And of course, the little sparks of pleasure lit up Deidara's insides like a Christmas tree. Immense pleasure searing him from the inside out.

Little groans of anticipation and regret passed by Deidara's restraining lips. His mouth was slightly ajar and he didn't even notice what under Sasori's crafty ministrations, a small trickle of saliva rolled out of the corner of his mouth and down into the crook of his neck, only to be lapped up by Sasori's eager tongue as it continued to explore.

"Ngh….S-Sasori-danna, s…stooop, yeah!"

His plea only seemed to further encourage his master as Sasori picked up the pace. Rubbing his knee against Deidara's ever-sensitive crotch while pinching his left nipple and running his silky tongue over every inch of him, including the face. A strong and highly overpowering tingly feeling swept over his body and Deidara's moans of pure pleasure only increased in volume and occurrence. Sasori was more then pleased by the effect he was having on the brat, too bad the fun had to end for now.

With one strong push Sasori had launched himself off the blonde and at the same time pushed the teen off the couch and onto the floor. He landed not-too-painfully onto his back, staring up at his master with half-lidded and glossed-over eyes. He was panting, blushing and his mouth was agape. All the bite marks and bruises and scratches he bore were now gone, completely disappeared with not a trace of them left. Both of Deidara's hands were curled up beside his head, like a baby when it slept. And his legs were bent at the knees, allowing Sasori to get a full view of his prize. His delightfully large prize. It was a shame he was never going to let the brat use it on anyone.

"Good boy Deidara."

Sasori lay down on his back and clicked his fingers. In more then a few seconds a thick book appeared in his hands and he opened it up before letting his left hand droop down over the edge of the sofa and stroke Deidara's hot cheeks at a leisurely pace. Much to his surprise and equal pleasure, Deidara did not turn his head away. He thoroughly believed it was a sign of submission but actually, Deidara was just so mentally tired of all the crap Sasori had thrown at him so far, he just needed to rest a for a few seconds and go with it.

Meanwhile, Deidara was also coping with a problem. A very _big_, very throbbingly painful problem. Sasori had turned him on, as much as he didn't want to admit it he had to face the facts. He was aroused. He was hot. He was horny. Anyway he put it, it all amounted to the same damn thing. He wanted to be relieved. But there were no way in hell he wanted to have Sasori take charge in the matter. Then again, he didn't want to get a bad case of blue balls from trying to hold back an orgasm. But he couldn't exactly do anything about the problem now. Not while Sasori was about.

Slowly and very deliberately Sasori's finger left Deidara's cheek and trailed across his lips before shoving an index finger within the hot and moist cavern. Deidara, completely in shock, confusion and anger glared up at his master. Only to discover Sasori's nose buried in his book, he seemed to not notice his action, and if he did then he certainly did a good job at pretending he though nothing of it.

Without so much as a thought Deidara sunk his blunt teeth into the invading finger. He didn't bite enough to break the skin but Sasori felt it was strong and painful enough to acknowledge the threat and retract. And before he could even react, the blonde received a swift backhander across the face, causing him to yelp like a kicked puppy and force the tears back.

"Touch yourself." Sasori commanded plainly. As if it was nothing unusual.

"W…what, un?"

"Touch yourself…with your tongues. I do not wish to repeat it again."

Deidara shook his head but was quickly yanked by the hair until his face was leveled with Sasori who was now propped up by one of his elbows.

"You are my Uke. My properly. My slave. Therefore you shall do as I say."

Deidara whimpered as he was picked up easily beneath the arms and hoisted into Sasori's lap as he sat up, like a child. The Vampire acted as though he weighed absolutely nothing, a bonus for being the undead.

"Touch yourself. _Now_."

Biting back a sob, Deidara unwillingly complied. One hand trailed slowly down to his package and hesitantly he allowed the tongue to lap up and down his erection. He had to bite his bottom lip in order to keep the pleasurable moans back. He didn't want to give Sasori the satisfaction. But it seemed Sasori himself was having none of that.

"Moan Deidara. I want to hear you enjoying it…" Sasori murmured before his lips connected with the skin of Deidara's left shoulder.

"Ahh! D-Danna, yeah!"

"Hm. That's right Deidara. Tell me you like it. Tell Danna just how much his little Uke likes being touched."

His words were so innocently dirty, and they were driving Deidara absolutely mad! He knew he shouldn't like what Sasori was whispering as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. He knew he shouldn't like the way he was running his hands up and down his body like that, but he couldn't help it! After all, he was only human. A very horny human!

"Hmm…D-Danna…so…wait….N-NO, un!"

With a firm shove backwards Deidara hurtled himself out of Sasori's lap and scurried down to the very end of the limo, curling up into a little ball in hopes of somehow soothing himself.

He was – as the mother he never had might put it – a 'dirty little boy.' Sasori was a pervert of the highest order possible and yet, when he had commanded Deidara to reply to his dirty talk he had almost…UGH!

While an inner-turmoil went on inside Deidara's head Sasori merely placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Watching the blonde's moves in vague interest. Deidara was spirited, a fighter. And even if it faded now and again due to his treatment, it was still there! It was always there in his eyes, and at any given moment he could choose to let the beast out of the cage. Still, even if Sasori did not want his fire to die out, the boy needed to learn some manners, especially before his father returned tomorrow on Sunday.

For, if Deidara displeased him, even if Sasori plead for the blonde's life – very unlikely – his father would not give in. He was a man of jokes and etiquette. Of gentleness yet a pure evil heart was trapped within his chest. He did not take ignorance from slaves.

"Deidara-kun, come here…_now_. We can't have you walking around with an erection."

There was no reply and Sasori's lips curled upwards into a pointed sneer.

"Unless of course, you _want_ people to see how turned-on you are."

Again, no answer. But that was only because Deidara was currently pondering. You see, Vampires, Werewolves and all other immortals had no actual nationalities. They had no languages either other then the current English. Which actually confused Deidara.

Vampires hated humans with a passion and saw them as nothing but trinkets of entertainment that would eventually expire if kept around long enough. So, why did Sasori speak Japanese? Deidara was Japanese. And from birth he knew how to speak it merely because it was his national language and his 'Special' abilities made him that way. He understood what Sasori had been saying when he asked him to say Danna.

Danna meant master or husband. And using the suffix 'kun' at the end of his name denoted a term of familiarity and affection. Vampires rarely learnt other languages and if they did then they never used that knowledge. It was all just…so confusing. Over the years Deidara had encountered many a Vampire, but none quite as strange and mysterious as Sasori.

A sudden tug on his chain forced Deidara to uncurl quite quickly and kept his head pressed firmly against the floor as his legs were parted and Sasori's figure loomed in between.

"Whether you want it or not brat: **I**. **Own**. **You**. And if you refuse to do it yourself then I'll just have to do it for you."

And having said that Sasori enveloped his Uke's length, engulfing it into his hot and moist cavern as he set about his work. Rubbing his tongue up the underside he teased over the small vein which protruded from it. Sucking and nipping gently as he pulled the erection in as far as it could go. The tip of the thick and musky-scented length hitting the back of his throat before he decided to suck the life out of it, literally.

Deidara gripped Sasori's hair in the attempt to try to pry him off, but Sasori only sucked all the harder. He was deep-throating him, humming now and again, sending pleasurable vibrations through Deidara's cock. It was heaven! In fact, the sheer pleasure of it all was bordering that of painful! He was…was just so skilled.

Each and every time he tried to squeeze his thighs together, Sasori's free left hand would squeeze Deidara's inner thigh, his thick talons threatening to break skin if he had to. Or if he saw fit to do so. Therefore Deidara was rendered completely helpless. Even when he tried to move he was restricted by the chain that kept his head firmly planted against the black carpeted floor of the limo.

"D-Danna….s-sstooop it, yeah! L-Let…god…let me gooo…..AHHH!!!!!"

With one final and inhumanely powerful tug Deidara's cock squirted the rich flavoured cum into his mouth. The taste was absolutely riveting to say the least, almost as good as blood! It was quite sweet with only a soft hint of saltiness added to it. Yes. Sasori could see himself drinking down more of the stuff in the future. Definitely.

Much to his surprise, Sasori started to suckle gently at the softening appendage. Milking Deidara of every last drop he possessed within the confinements of his ball sack. Deidara's grasp on Sasori's hair faltered as his eyes lolled backwards in the aftermath pleasure of his orgasm. His body jolting every now and again as Sasori continued in his treatments before pulling away.

"There." He mused. Lifting his head to stare longingly at the flushed blonde before him.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Instead of waiting for an answer he licked the cum off his lips before standing up, dragging Deidara with him due to his still-tight grasp on the chain.

Suddenly, the soothing hum of the engine melted away and they were engulfed in stillness and silence. At least, that was before Sasori decided to speak.

"We're here. Now be a good boy and bend over, don't make me ask again."

Much too tired and worn out to put up a decent struggle against the Vampire, Deidara wearily bent over, exposing two white and perfectly rounded globes to his master. Reaching into his pocket Sasori pulled out a small pink item with a thin white string attached before spreading the cheeks apart and shoving it right through the tight ring of muscle. The lack of warning and preparation for such an act made Deidara cry out but he did not fight.

A light and tingly feeling spread through his body briefly before a set of large and highly stimulating vibrations began to make themselves known within the tight and restricted area the object had been pushed roughly into.

"A vibrator." Sasori muttered before allowing Deidara to straighten up. The string barely noticeable as it hung between his legs.

"A form of punishment seeing as you have defied me so many times today. But trust in this judgment, if you mock me or make a scene outside this car…"

He grabbed Deidara's long golden locks and pulled him close up. So close in fact that their noses were almost touching and his hot breath scorched the teens cheeks.

"I will crush you."

Without another word the poor boy was dragged out of the limo and onto the darkened streets. And by the looks of all the freaks that passed by, shooting him – or rather – his _dick_, a lustrous glace, he could tell he was not going to enjoy this particular experience. Not that he had actually enjoyed any other 'experiences' with Sasori so far…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was not impressed by the lack of reviews I received for my last chapter. So I have one thing to say to you lot. FRICKIN REVIEW!!!!!! I will seriously end the damn story if I don't have enough motivation. Ok? You got it? Good! -_-


	9. Curse of the Vibrator

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_REVIEW!!! I'M SUDDELY GETTING LESS OF THEM!!!!!!_

_~Enzeru_

Don't Touch Me, un! – 09 – _Curse of the Vibrator_.

"Keep up Deidara."

Sasori tugged at the leash and forced Deidara to fall into step with him. It wasn't his fault! Sasori was the one who stuck a vibrator up his behind after all! How was one to stay focused on walking when the sensations were distracting?!

The streets were very dark, only a few lamp posts were set up along the walkway to light the way for people, namely Deidara.

And there didn't seem to be any other pets walking around. Out of all of the different creatures scampering about not one was on a leash, naked or following a master obediently. Which…well, it didn't help Deidara sooth himself. After all, forget about the leash, he was naked! He was naked and all the sex-hungry, lusty immortals around were shooting him needy looks. Licking their lips suggestively as they passed by and sniggering amongst themselves. But not one approached. Not one shot him a snide comment and no one had attempted to touch him.

It was strange at first. Deidara couldn't really understand why no one had tried anything. Not that he was complaining! No it was just…it was odd. Usually, if an immortal saw something he or she liked then they'd feel completely obligated to express that opinion both verbally and physically. So why not with him? But that's when he remembered. If Sasori lived in a mansion, well, something much larger then a mansion but styled as one, then it definitely meant nobility. Because really, immortals lived just as humans did in a way.

They had forms of transportation, they owned pets, they watched T.V, they hung around at malls and clubs. And of course, they all had sexual desires. So, naturally they lived in apartments and small houses. So really, Sasori and his family were rich, or royal or...whatever! He was probably a noble seeing as, strangely enough, the immortal realm ran on an ancient system. First came the king, queen and their children, then came the nobles, the rich snobs and then the normal citizens who weren't peasants but made average wages and such.

"I said stay close!" Sasori hissed. Suddenly duck-diving in through some glass doors and into a brightly lit shop. It was just like the underground layer of the slave trade that lay just outside the door that held his cage.

To the left was a front desk with a snoozing blonde behind it. And all the way down as far as the eye could see, were racks of clothes. Both left and right. It was fairly narrow but Deidara could clearly see other, equally dressed or naked pets standing about while their masters rummaged through the clothes, looking for the perfect trashy outfit.

The entire place reminded Deidara of what the inside of a strip club would look like.

Dark and dingy with only a few lights situated over the two long rows of racks. There was no music though. No. Just the quite chatter of the immortals. No one seemed particularly interested in him at the moment, which was good. Perhaps it was because of Sasori.

"You. Girl!"

The slumbering girl behind the desk shot up in alarm before staring bug-eyed at Sasori.

"Y-Yes my prince. What…what can I do for you?"

Prince?

However, before Deidara could contemplate that any further he groaned in pleasure as the vibrator brushed up against his prostate. Causing his once limp member to become rock hard once more. Honestly, what was the point in sucking him off when Sasori just got him hard again? Perhaps he was some sort of cum addict? More over, Deidara already knew he had some sort of bondage fetish.

Sasori merely ignored the sensual noise that set his insides on fire as he turned his fiery gaze onto the woman before him.

"Foolish girl, what do you think? I placed a very specific order just a few hours ago. Where is it?!"

"Oh! Oh, my apologies my lord. How silly of me. Your-Your items are just around the back although some are still being finished off. Please come with me."

She gestured to a black door directly behind her. Sasori scoffed in irritation before turning to a small metal hoop which protruded from the side of the desk. In less then a second the leash was tied firmly to it and Sasori turned to his pet.

"Stay here Deidara; I will only be a minute. Don't get into any trouble!"

"Yes Danna." Deidara replied hoarsely before his master disappeared off with the girl.

The nerve of him! How dare Sasori tie him up like some sort of animal and then treat him like a dog. '_Stay here Deidara; I will only be a minute. Don't get into any trouble!_' Pfft! Like he'd ever run away or try something with all these creatures about.

"Hey blonde, _move_."

At the sound of the threatening voice Deidara spun around in alarm. A man just a little shorter then him was pouting, tapping his foot impatiently as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked quite like the stereotypical definition of a 'nerd' but he was cute nonetheless.

Silver hair, slightly chubby cheeks and a slender figure. Accompanied by the fact that he wasn't wearing anything either. Although Deidara was tempted to look at the mans 'package' he kept his azure eyes on the others black ones. He wasn't wearing a leash which surprised and angered Deidara, but nevertheless he brushed it off and turned to the matter at hand.

"Excuse me, un?"

"You heard what I said twinkle toes. **Move it**! My master will be here to pay any minute now and the last thing he needs is some bimbo bitch blocking his way."

Deidara's eyebrow noticeably twitched as he crossed his arms, trying ever so hard to keep his temper under wraps.

"Bitch, yeah?"

"Tch. You deaf or something? Move it now or I'll have to-"

"Kabuto-kun…" A silken voice hissed. The snake-like resemblance caused a shiver to wrack through him, although it was not quite as pleasurable as the vibrator that continued to tease him from the inside out.

"We can't be naughty like that now, can we? Besides, I think he's rather adorable, don't you?"

"Yes…Orochimaru-sama."

Deidara was a little surprised to find another person of Japanese culture. But even more surprised by the lanky man that appeared directly behind this 'Kabuto.' He was pale, yes, very pale actually. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans with a tight short-sleeved grey shirt and a black top-hat. But the one thing that freaked him out the most were the eyes.

Slanted and narrowed eyes the colour of the sun gazed down at him, the two slit pupils searing right through him, like lasers. He was a creep; there was no doubt about that. But the fact that he was holding a small pile of clothes in his left hand was a slight comfort. Slight. It gave him a sort of casual demeanor.

Instantly he turned his head away, remembering Sasori's golden rule about eye-contact and speaking out of line. The action seemed to be somewhat of an amusing gesture to the man and he chuckled throatily before dragging a large, long and slick purple tongue over his pale and thin lips.

"Ye_sss_. Ab_s_olutely adorable." He cooed. Moving around Kabuto to stand before Deidara.

He took his chin in between two icy cold digits and pulled up until Deidara's eyes connected with the snake-like ones. Exactly like a reptiles. Cold, vicious and deadly. He could practically see the venom sloshing about in them.

"You _sss_mell…_familiar_."

Having said that he bent down and pressed his pointed and cold nose roughly against the crook of Deidara's neck, inhaling deeply before letting out a deep and lustrous moan and running his tongue along his smooth shoulder.

"Oh ye_sss_, I've definitely smelt that _sss_cent before."

Taking in a deeper whiff Deidara stiffened, looking directly forward only to take note of the vicious glare Kabuto was sending his way. If he didn't know better then Deidara would say that the guy was jealous. Not just because of the look, but because he was really hard 'down there'. Like he was getting off to them, which had to mean he had a thing for the maniac.

"Tell me boy, would you happen to belong to-"

"Me."

Deidara was suddenly tugged backwards by his hips and soon his ass was pressed firmly up against Deidara's pelvis. A large, bright and highly-noticeable blush spread across his cheeks as Deidara directed his gaze down to the ground, watching his toes scrunch up and wriggle about nervously. He didn't like this situation, not one bit. Mostly because the close contact with Sasori had caused his ass to squeeze tightly together, further encouraging the vibrator.

"Ah, _S_asori-san!" Orochimaru grinned in glee as he took a step back, throwing his arm around the much relieved Kabuto.

"It'_sss_ been a while, how have you been? I heard it wa_s_ your birthday ye_s_terday, I offer you my congratulationsss." He licked his lips teasingly at the pair.

"I've been fine Orochimaru-san, and thank you. Tell me, how are you?" Sasori muttered. Shooting the elder a stern yet understanding look.

Orochimaru was his friend. They'd known each other for a while due to connections with his father, and it seemed they naturally clicked. Orochimaru didn't pester him, and even if he did have a sick sense of humor, Sasori really did enjoy the man's general company, even if he didn't openly show it.

"Just peachy. Now tell me, who is thi_sss_ little cutie, hm?"

The man's snake eyes were fixated on the blonde, taking in every curve and dip in the boys body. To him the child really was a piece of work, especially his cock. Oh yes, especially his cock. And it was so hard too. How could Orochimaru have been so lucky? It wasn't ever day a man with his high-leveled fascination for blondes managed to catch a highly delectable, _blonde_ hormonal teenager with a boner!

"This is Deidara. Deidara, this is Orochimaru-san. You will treat him with the same amount of respect you do me."

"Y-Yes Sasori-danna."

Orochimaru's eyebrows perked up in surprise at the kinky name Sasori had chosen to go by. Really, it was all rather arousing to him. So he made a mental note to take out his frustrations on Kabuto as soon as they returned home.

"Oh, i_s_n't he just delightful! _S_asori-san, how much you would _sss_ell him for?"

Deidara almost chocked at the mere suggestion and subconsciously pressed further into his master. Sasori, of course, noticed this and mentally sneered as he wrapped his arms around the Uke, resting his head atop the golden locks.

"No Orochimaru, Deidara is my first pet and so far I do not feel it necessary to part with him."

Deidara clutched his hands in front of his aching erection, feeling highly embarrassed and ashamed about the fact that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. But such was the life of a pet.

That was when he noticed the new collar and leash hanging from Sasori's right hand. The collar itself was a deep black that was only a few centimeters in width and had small red clouds patterned all the way around it. But at the front he clearly spotted a simple red cross with a small black diamond in the center where all the limbs met. The leash was just plain black leather, like the collar.

The awkward silence was soon broken by a small cough from behind.

"Um…are you ready to pay sir?" The woman asked, finally deciding to interrupt the situation.

"Ye_sss_. Of course. Please excu_s_e me _S_asori-san, I _sss_hall _sss_ee you again."

And with that Orochimaru scooted around the pair, Kabuto in tow.

"Deidara, you didn't do anything to upset him, did you?" Sasori inquired. Slipping his arms off the boy and turning him around to face his chest.

"No Danna, I-I didn't, un."

"Good boy." Sasori praised.

In seconds his slim and nimble fingers snaked around the metal collar clasped about Deidara's neck before adding pressure to it. A vast amount of pressure in which no human could possibly achieve, the type of pressure only an immortal could administer.

In mere seconds the collar fell to the floor with a loud 'clunk', the chain falling with it.

Deidara let out a deep and pent up sigh before rubbing his tender neck. It felt good to no longer have the collar constricting him. But before he could even savor the moment the new collar and leash were snapped on. That was it. Freedom destroyed.

Deidara whimpered pitifully and surprisingly, Sasori pat him gently on the head before leading him towards the endlessly long racks of clothes.

"This way brat, I want to pick out some clothes."

And as he was directed towards the materials, he could help but feel the snake's eyes scoping up and down his back as he went. The thought was sickening, but as long as he had Sasori with him then he'd be more then safe. Right?

Things went by is a blur after that. It seemed that Sasori had purchased a truck-load of tailor-made clothes just for Deidara, and as soon as they were all finished he had to return to the back room in order to pick them up. And then…well, nothing really. Sasori had left the old collar and chain behind at the pet shop and…

The Limo ride back was fairly quite seeing as Sasori was too busy inspecting each and every item of clothing. Again, not that Deidara was complaining! And once they reached 'home' Deidara was led to Sasori's room and instructed to sit on the bed while Sasori stored the mountain of clothes in the ever-mysterious closet before returning with a simple white oversized t-shirt.

"Here, put this on."

Deidara did as instructed and stood from the bed, sliding the tent-like article of clothing over his head. The thing came all the way down to his knees and he began to ponder just exactly why his master had chosen a shirt like this. Was it for easy sexual access when he was in the mood to get started quickly? Most likely.

A sudden knock at the door caused the Uke to jump slightly in alarm before Sasori strode over to open it. Really, he didn't know why he was so worked up. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was surrounded by blood-thirsty Vampires, he was half naked and he had a vibrator up his ass!

"Dad's on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

The smooth tone of Kisame sent a wave of calmness through Deidara's body. Kisame was a nice guy, he really was. And somehow, Deidara found himself wishing that he was Kisame's pet and not Sasori's. But he knew that would never happen. Because in his entire life he had never been lucky and he hardly ever got what he wanted. So that natural order of things probably wasn't going to shift about any time soon.

"Hn." With that Sasori slammed the door in his brother's face and hurried back over to his pet.

"Hands on the bed. _Now_."

A small whine came from the blonde as he turned around and pressed his hands onto the now clean bed as told. The servants must have tidied the place up while they were away. How very convenient.

An intruding finger began to play teasingly around Deidara's anal passage before pressing in. Unbeknownst to the blonde Sasori was not only fingering him, but also pushing the string attached to the vibrator into the puckered hole as well. And all his Uke could do was clutch the sheets and mewl every now and then, involuntarily showing he enjoyed being touched like that.

I'm going to drop you off with Kisame for a while…" He mumbled. Twisting and flexing his index finger within the warm and tight space provided.

"And I want you to be a good boy. Can you do that for me…?"

Deidara whined miserably before nodding his head in regret.

"Yes Danna."

Just like that the finger was yanked out rather mercilessly and in seconds Deidara had been swept up in Sasori's cold arms. There was just something about his master's body that didn't seem right. It was too…it felt too sleek and hard against him. It felt impenetrable. Although, it was most-likely just his imagination mixing in with the overall feeling of disgust for the Vampire. Yes, that was it.

In no more then three seconds the door had been reopened and Deidara was dumped into Kisame's arms before his master closed the door behind them and walked away. Leaving the shivering-in-pleasure blonde with his brother.

"Heh, hey kid how's it been?" Kisame grinned down at him as he began to walk.

"Was it _rough_ and **brutal** or did he take you with a fiery passion?"

"None of your business, yeah." Deidara muttered.

The memory of his rape had yet to disintegrate, but it seemed that when Sasori licked away his wounds in the limo, the terrible pain in his ass had also vanished. It was strange really but he figured that wasn't even a third of Sasori's true powers.

"Rough and brutal then? Yeah, I should have known. That little closet pervert has been suppressing his natural urges for far too long, and then all of a sudden a hot and fine young thing like yourself is thrown at him. Man, I'm surprised he can keep his hands off you for more then two seconds!"

Deidara crossed his arms as Kisame readjusted him, glaring heatedly at the carpet as they went.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some chick, un."

At that Kisame burst out into a fit of laughter, only causing to further increase the vibrations that continued to wrack through his body. Deidara couldn't help it; it was just too much to cope with. Opening his mouth a heated and highly sensual moan erupted from the very depths of his throat, causing Kisame to stop in his laughter to snort tauntingly at the blonde.

"I hate to break it to you kid but you look like a girl, you act like a girl and you even blush like a girl. Not to mention, you respond to a vibrator like one." Deidara didn't even want to know how Kisame had managed to figure out about the toy.

The playfully insulting conversation was continued light-heartedly until finally Deidara was brought into Kisame's room and dumped onto the oh-so-familiar couch, right beside a snoozing Itachi.

"I've gotta get back to my poker game with Kakuzu. Be good for now and I might give you a treat when I get back, okay?"

Deidara nodded before giving him a childish pout as he left. How dare he speak to him as if he were some sort of child! yes, he was getting a lot of that crap from Sasori too, but he just couldn't get used to it.

Once Kisame left, Itachi's eyes instantly snapped open. But it wasn't the click of the door closing that drew his attention. Oh no. Actually, his eyes were rather enjoying the sight of Deidara writhing about on the opposite couch, his feet brushing up against Itachi's thigh rather suggestively. But he didn't seem to notice.

Instead, Deidara was moaning loudly to himself, clutching onto the sides of the couch as if his life depended on it as his hips thrust upwards involuntarily. Until now the vibrator had been somewhat of a nuisance, but at this very moment it seemed that it was finally doing it's job. It was brushing right up against his prostate and in turn driving him absolutely **insane** with lust and need!

"Are you okay?" Itachi mused. His red robs never once leaving the wriggling blonde. Watching ever thrust of his hips and curling of his toes.

"Hn? Y-yeah, un. Danna shoved a vibrator up my ass and pushed the string in along with it. I-I don't think I'd be able to reach in and drag it out." Deidara rasped. Not being able to open his eyes as he responded due to the overall pleasurable effect the toy was 'blessing' him with.

"Hm…" The Uchiha's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick along his dry and aching lips.

"You want me to help you with that?"

On the spur of the moment Deidara decided to answer. And to tell the truth, afterwards he wasn't sure if he had made the worst mistake or the best decision of his entire life.

"Please, un!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I AM GETTING FEWER REVIEWS AND I HAVE TO SAY, I AM NOT HAPPY. I'm never happy, am I? Tch, I'm such a bitch! But anyway, here's the deal. If you guys don't all buck up and review, I don't give a damn if you already have, then I won't stop writing the story but….I might just skip a very important and _**juicy**_ scene. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ^^ Kukuku *Naraku laugh*


	10. Naughty Naughty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_YAY, I'm happy now!!!!!_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** I didn't put up any warning for the last one but that was just lucky. I don't want some freak flagging my story for shit like that. So…this is a warning that there is sexual content within the confinements of this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 10 – _Naughty - Naughty_.

Deidara was very silent for several long moments as he thought about what he had just said, what Itachi wanted to do, and the implications that arose from such a possibility of a situation like that. Was he doing the right thing? Or was he dooming himself to an eternity of pain? Well, it didn't matter. Sasori would eventually come back, but probably not for a while seeing as he had left him with Kisame. And when he did return, the first thing he would do certainly wasn't going to be bending him over the couch in front of Itachi just to check if his little toy was still in place…right?

Itachi himself wasn't taking notice of Deidara's sudden stillness. For it was quite obvious he was mulling over what he had just put into place a few moments ago. Not a problem. Because whether or not Deidara suddenly decided to change his mind, Itachi was simply going to ignore it. Because the blonde needed assistance, that was for sure. And also, because Itachi felt like he'd been waiting an eternity just to touch him, to caress him.

Never in Itachi's life had he ever glanced upon such a heavenly being. And never in his life had he ever felt such overwhelming urges to touch someone inappropriately. Well, Kisame was an exception because he was the master and Itachi was the slave. A very powerful but very submissive slave. Hell, he'd have to be powerful when he had to put up with Kisame's impossibly large _pair_ of penises. Yes, it seemed his marine-like appearance was not the only thing that corresponded with a shark's anatomy. It was a shame really.

Why? Because Itachi could never best that! Two incredibly huge dicks against his slightly-above-average one just didn't cut it. He'd heard that some kind master's – like Kisame – actually let their pet's be seme once in a while as a treat. Only problem was, not only was Itachi physically smaller, weaker, anatomically smaller and more submissive than Kisame, but he also knew that he…might take things a little _too_ far and serious for Kisame's taste.

Still, it meant that he had never had a chance to top someone else. And now this…this curvaceous, angelic, innocent and lust driven blonde was sprawled out in front of him with only an oversized t-shirt to cover up the boner he no doubt sported. This was like a gift from heaven, a once in a lifetime opportunity that Itachi sure-as-hell wasn't going to waste!

The Uchiha slowly crawled over until his form was hovering above the legs that were now stretched out and waiting for him. And Deidara – it appeared – had finally stopped thinking. Well, it wasn't really that, it was most-likely because he was in so much unwanted pleasure that he could no longer think straight and instead turned to his primal and animalistic instincts. He needed sex, and he was going to get it.

"Hm…Deidara you don't look so good, you're all flushed and sweaty. Have you got a fever?" Itachi mused.

He had decided that he wanted to toy with the blonde for a little while, giving himself a chance to tap into his raw seme instincts that had lain dormant up until now.

"I-Itachi-kun," Deidara rasped. Letting out a shiver as he felt cool hands caress his hips and rear end.

"Y-You know I don't have a fever, un…"

Itachi merely smirked down at the writhing blonde beneath him. He was so childlike and attractive, just like a fairy. And because of his weight and current stamina he couldn't help but imagine how flexible Deidara was!

"I think you'd feel much better if we pulled out that vibrator of yours, but I'm not so sure you're still willing to allow it." The Uchiha murmured as he licked at the hollow behind Deidara's ear before sucking on the lobe. The younger and more naïve of the pair's resistance slowly slid away as he felt Itachi's fresh body press against his in a comforting embrace.

To be honest he had never been hugged properly before, not once. But this…this was like heaven to his soul. He loved being held like this, he loved it! For some reason, with Itachi's arms wrapped around him, he felt as if nothing in the world could harm him. _N_ot even his Danna.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yes father." Sasori droned. Twirling the phone cord around his fingers as he continued to process the unwanted information his parent was giving him.

"And be sure to bring that pet with you. From what Kisame said, he sounds like a gem, a real keeper!"

"Yes father he…he is, somewhat."

"Alright then. Oh! And I'm sending something over before I get there tomorrow. I want him to wear it for the occasion, alright?"

"Yes father."

"Aaw, why do you sound so sad. Are you angry at papa for not being there for you on your birthday?"

"No father. Now please excuse me, I have to get back to some business." Without waiting for a response he slammed the phone down onto the receiver and left, continuing to walk away when he heard the phone ring again. Zetsu answered it almost immediately, popping up out of nowhere as usual.

Slowly and casually Sasori headed towards Kisame's room. It was fairly obvious only Itachi and Deidara were inside seeing as he had spotted the blue menace playing poker with Kakuzu in the games room as he went by. A small part of him was quite angered by the fact that Sasori had actually trusted him with his pet, only to have Kisame dump him off in his room and then leave! But another, much larger part within him was happy because he _hadn't_ stuck around. The only one allowed to give his pet attention was him! Him and him alone.

"_Hmm…I-Itachi-kun, yeah?_"

That stopped him. That stopped him right in his tracks! He had wanted to do what he had done with the bathroom door previously but he knew he couldn't. Itachi was too smart and with his sharingan he would be able to sense it. _S_o there was only one other alternative.

Sasori winced slightly as something long and coil-like sprung from behind the Victorian shirt. In mere seconds the wall had been coated in a purple liquid which, in turn, started to take the desired effect. Sasori could see them now. He could see them through the wall and not even Itachi would be aware of it.

"If... If I let you then…ugh…will you keep it a secret?"

"Hm?" Itachi inquired. Momentarily lifting his head from Deidara's slick neck to shoot him a questioning glance.

Deidara wriggled uncomfortably beneath the stare of the red orbs, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed wantonly up at his dominator.

"If I let you take it out then…will you keep it a secret? You won't tell Kisame or then others?"

"No, I won't."

"And…and you won't tell my…my Danna, un?"

Itachi nodded before nuzzling Deidara's neck affectionately. Giving his newly-found Uke the comfort he was being deprived of by Sasori.

"Of course not Deidara-kun, I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you. I'll make you feel good. Not like that bastard Sasori!"

Those words were enough to case Sasori's fists to shake uncontrollably by his sides. How dare he! How dare that impudent little wretch think he could call him that and get away without punishment! And how could Itachi think that touching his property was acceptable. Oh…he was going to get what was coming to him. He was. But for now, Sasori kept himself under control and continued to watch the scene unfold.

Deidara murmured softly as his new master nibbled along his ear, a firm hand stroking along the flat stomach of his Uke. Surely, this would be special, a more experienced, more caring person teaching Deidara something he needed to know. Something he needed to feel. Hopefully, it would give Deidara a little more confidence in the long run. No one in the mansion or outside it seemed particularly bothered about being naked or exposing their sexuality to others, so perhaps this would boost his own self-esteem.

Itachi, when he was sure that Deidara wasn't going to bolt for it, took the youth's hands in his. He tugged them, guiding the blonde's hands to help him undress. But Deidara seemed bashful and a little timid about this. It caused a small smile to break out onto Itachi's perfect features. He was so different from the brutish men the Uchiha was used to.

"Don't be shy Deidara." He encouraged as both he and Deidara continued to remove all articles of his clothing.

Deidara's fingers were thin and nimble, but he still took his time, undoing the sash of the robe and letting it fall open. Under it was a black shirt and loose matching pants. Itachi, eager to help in any way slid off the shirt, and aided his beloved in undoing the sash of his pants. Upon glancing at the contents Deidara blushed and looked away.

Itachi's endowment was quite impressive but not ridiculously so. Still, it made Deidara nervous and self-conscious. Itachi's was large, thick and it stood out proudly from in between his legs, accompanied by the frizzy black pubic hair that seemed to resemble a jungle.

When Itachi pulled the shirt up to his chest, Deidara couldn't help but whine as his eyes scoped almost robotically over his nether-regions. While Itachi's was strong and manly looking, Deidara's resembled a scared puppy dog in comparison. His was more long then thick but it was still a reasonable size. Although the cute little blonde curls were just…well, the showed more innocence then anything else. In fact, compared with Itachi's Deidara would say that his could belong to a child!

"So cute…" The Uchiha whispered as he ran his fingertips across the underside of it. Pausing briefly as Deidara let out a hiss before circling the tip. It was already oozing with pre-cum and Itachi was just itching to taste him, but he held back.

"Alright Deidara." He mumbled. Pulling their blonde's legs over his shoulders, he got a good look at the spread cheeks and a mere glimpse of the puckered hole that shied away from him so innocently.

"I'm going to stick one finger in at a time, okay?"

"O-Okay, un."

Sticking his fingers into his mouth, Itachi began to lick and suck them provocatively, earning him a lusty moan from his little Uke. He lathered them up as much as possible before retracting and circling his right index finger around the tight ring of flesh in an almost teasing manner.

"Here we go."

Without further ado he stuck the digit into the warmth, shuddering pleasurably as Deidara's muscles wrapped tightly around it, almost crushing it.

Outside Sasori was shaking. His rage limits had reached an all-time high. Not only was Itachi touching what was rightfully his, but Deidara was letting him! He was enjoying it! Sasori turned back to what the Uchiha had previously said:

'_I'll make you feel good. Not like that bastard Sasori!'_

Pfft! Sasori could make Deidara feel good if he wanted to! Hell, Sasori could make him feel great! Like a little bit of heaven was inserting itself into his very soul! But he chose not to. Why? Well…because! Because what? …….

There was no answer. No current reason that came to Sasori's ever reactive mind. He just…there was no reason to make Deidara feel good! Yes, that was it! Sasori was his master, his Danna, and so far he had treated Deidara with nothing but kindness. And how was he repaid? He was talked back to, he was bitten and he was generally hated!

Deidara felt good. More then that, he felt great! Itachi's slick finger had hurt a little at first, but it was nothing compared to what Sasori had done to him. And now the pain was gone, replaced by a new feeling. He knew that Itachi was dragging it out, because if he had wanted to then he could have just reach in and dragged it out. But instead he was talking the time to set Deidara's body on fire with want and need.

After the second and third fingers were inserted, Deidara could hardly hold back the animalistic noises that threatened to spill out uncontrollably. He knew this was going a little far, well, a little _too _far. But he just couldn't seem to bring himself to stop it. He'd never been touched like this, so lovingly. And he wanted more. He wanted to be touched and caressed like this for the rest of his life. And that was just something his Danna could never do for him. He couldn't do it because Sasori felt no need for pleasuring his pet, his little sex slave. But there was more to it then that, definitely.

Deidara figured that Sasori didn't actually have it in him. That he couldn't be generally kind to another being without having some sick and twisted intent hiding not too far behind the action. It was a shame really. And in a way Deidara almost felt sorry for the Vampire. _Almost_. No. He could never hold true pity for a Vampire, perhaps Kisame although he had not found anything to pity him for, but certainly not Sasori. Not his danna.

"N-Nyaa!!!!" Deidara mewled as the vibrator was dragged out. It was a slow and painfully pleasuring process that seemed to drive his insides into a frenzy.

Tossing the still-active toy across the floor, Itachi turned to look down at his prize. Licking his dry lips before gently massaging Deidara's thighs. Putting him at ease for the pleasure to come.

"Oh Deidara..." He groaned. Running his slick tongue along the smooth inner thigh that rested so close to his cheek.

"I'm going to make you feel sooo good. But we can't do it here." In a series of fluid movements Deidara was hoisted bridal-style towards the huge bachelor-pad bed and was nestled in amongst the soft pillows atop the quilt cover.

Only being half aware of what was going on around him, Deidara could only listen as Itachi disappeared from his limited line of sight, but he returned shortly after with a small bottle of what looked to be lube. Sasori hadn't used lube, or spit. No. instead he'd used a cheap substitute. Deidara's own blood.

"Should…should I be on my hands and knees?" Deidara inquired as he watched Itachi return to the spot between his legs, stroking himself with a large amount of squirted lube.

"No, we can do it this way. Although I might switch it if I feel like it." Itachi mumbled. He smiled at his soon-to-be lover, before placing a pillow under the blonde's buttocks and spreading him open.

"This will hurt slightly at first." The Uchiha warned. Staring down at the panting Deidara before stroking his smooth stomach reassuringly.

Deidara merely nodded, swallowing thickly. The fingers had hurt too at first, but it had felt incredible, and Itachi had yet to lie or hurt him. Besides, this whole situation, this scenario, it felt so right! Like it was meant to be. Of course, they had only known each other for a grand total of two days but it was like they were destined to be together. This. Was. Right.

He moaned softly when Itachi inserted two fingers into him, this time choosing to scissor them. Deidara moan was almost child-like as he arched off the blanket, biting his bottom lip.

Itachi continued to stretch Deidara, also caressing that little pleasure spot and making the blonde gasp softly. When the more experienced of the pair was certain that Deidara was ready – and the look of relaxation and enjoyment on the Uke's face was a very good indication of that – he pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself to enter the angel.

Pressing forward, Itachi slowly sheathed the head of his manhood in the tight entrance, grabbing a hold of Deidara's stiff arousal as he went.

Deidara shivered and moaned, gritting his teeth slightly as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft. He clenched around the intruder. Not all of it was in yet, just the head and a bit more than that, and he arched just slightly as his uncle continued to press forward, slowly but surely. It hurt as his sphincter muscles stretched, but he exhaled and forced himself to relax, concentrating on the feeling of being played with.

Finally Itachi was seated on his knees and fully sheathed. He had to restrain himself from moving, but dear god, it was hard! Itachi had never entered another man or woman before and Deidara was so tight! Even thinking about his beautiful young body constricting around his throbbing organ was enough to send Itachi into overdrive! But he chose against that and took in a deep breath, relaxing and keeping in control. After all, that was what a proper seme was expected to be like. Calm, centered and always dominantly in control.

Leaning down, he rained feathery light kisses all up and down Deidara's throat and jaw- line. He was just so impossibly adorable; it reminded him of his little brother before. In fact the last time Itachi had seen him, Sasuke had possessed this look of innocence, but under…different circumstances. Not quite as enjoyable as this he dare say.

"Let me know when you are ready for me to move." He commanded, taking note of the uncomfortable squirming beneath him. But shortly after Deidara let out a weak whine and Itachi took that as a positive sign before starting.

Deidara squeezed the sheets beneath as Itachi slowly pumped into him. His cock was so warm inside him, and strangely, the situation felt good. He was with someone he trusted, someone who would never abuse him. He let out a slow sigh, gathering his thoughts almost as if meditating, as his seme smiled down at him in a calm and patient manner.

Itachi knew he had been hurt. The blood-chilling screams had carried on for miles and scratched mercilessly at his heart. For he had known Deidara was being raped by that savage, that monster! And yet he was powerless to do anything, he could not come to the angel's aid when his protection had been needed. And that hurt him. But now…now he was here to take away that pain. since the very first moment Itachi had laid eyes upon the blonde, he knew he wanted him. He knew Deidara had to be his, even at the cost of his own sanity.

Itachi slowly pulled out, then back in, starting up a slow rhythm. He had to pause in his ministrations, shifting the little cuties hips for deeper penetration and aiming for Deidara's prostate. When he found it he knew from the blonde's whined and highly eager reactions, and he continued to pound into the boy's sweet ass. All the while choosing to murmur sweet and loving words to his precious one.

It felt like heaven to Itachi. He had never topped someone, he had never been seme. Never. And now he was. He had been given and chance and by the looks of the squirming and moaning figure beneath him, he knew he wasn't letting the blonde down.

That's when he spotted it. Continuing to pound into him, Itachi leered over Deidara. There was a tattoo on the left side of his chest. It covered a fair portion and his nipple was stuck in the exotic patterns, although it was not stained with the same blackness. No. Instead it was pink, perky and ready for him to suck, pinch and torture.

"I-Itachi!!!" Deidara moaned. Latching onto his slim shoulders as he brushed his fingers over the markings. The reaction thoroughly baffled the Uchiha, it really did. And just to make sure he wasn't imagining it, he decided to run his skilled fingers over the markings once more. And again, the very same reaction.

Deidara was arching into his touch. Crooning and rasping out his name like it was an ecstasy drug and he was tasting it, enjoying the effects. It made him smirk in triumph. How Sasori could both hate and rape such an innocent and beautiful being was beyond him. As far as he could see the man didn't have a heart if he could bring himself to hurt such a sainted being.

"Hmmm…..D-Deidara…" He found himself trying to bite back the words of pleasure collecting in his throat, but he couldn't. When Deidara dragged him – by his shoulders – to lay on top of him, Itachi just lost it.

His speed of his thrusts picked up considerably. So much so that Deidara's body was shoved back and forth in time with his thrusts. Not that he noticed. Grabbing both of his hands, Itachi guided them over the blonde's cock. And without much encouragement they went to work, lapping at the tip of the shaft, sucking and nipping. The position was so awkward that as Itachi held the hands in place, his other hand was down by the slim hips, the only thing he could use to keep himself upright.

"Waaaaaa!!!! I-Itachi I'm gonna…soon….I'm gonna c-" Deidara was quickly silenced by a breath-taking and equally passionate kiss. One that showed him he knew. Because he did know. They had both been thoroughly aroused before they had started, almost bursting at the seams. Sad really, that their session couldn't last that much longer. But it wasn't as if they were never going to see each other again.

"Scream my name Deidara." Itachi's husky voice mumbled as he parted, allowing his dark hair to blanket around his head. Engulfing both Deidara's face and his in a dimness as the light was blocked out, almost like their own private spot.

"Scream for me…"

Deidara's beautiful blue eyes opened just barely to acknowledge his wish before slamming shut once more and wailing:

"I-ITACHIII!!!!!!!!"

Itachi flung his head back and shut his eyes in pure bliss. The high volume of need and lust in the voice was enough for the Uchiha. With one strong, powerful and highly masculine cry – very unlike Deidara's – Itachi's hands left their original spots to cling onto Deidara's hips, spurting his seed deeply within the blonde.

Deidara whimpered in pleasure as the hot and sticky fluid pooled within him. Itachi's hands clung to his hips in a firm yet somehow gentle manner as he thrust slower, riding out his orgasm, heightening his pleasure.

That was all Sasori needed to see. It seemed the freak show display was over and his mind was set. With a final sneer of hate and resent, Sasori stormed off back to his room. Wicked and unmentionable acts swimming violently around in his mind. He was angry, and there was one thing he did when he was angry. And that was what he was going to do now.

Soon after Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Pein came clambering down the halls at top speed, clearly disgruntled, confused and annoyed by the sudden scream of:

'ITACHIII!!!'

They had heard just moments ago.

Slamming the bedroom door open, all four men stumbled into the room. They came prepared, ready to see Itachi torturing the poor blonde or fucking him senseless. However they were severely disappointed to find both Deidara and Itachi parked on the couch, directly in front of the flat-screen TV with a game console each in their hands. Deidara was edging slightly to the left as his car struggled to surpass another in the game, while Itachi stayed still and mutual as per usual.

"Boys, what the hell was that?!" Kisame yelled. Now unable to hold back his bafflement.

"Oh...hehe, _that_, un." Deidara tittered. Not once taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes _that _Deidara. What was it?" Kisame pressed. Clearly eager to get a response.

"Itachi smashed my car off the road…" Deidara mumbled. Now veering the right, following his race-cars not-so-fluid movements.

With a sigh of relief and a little disappointment, the small crowd of brothers angrily dragged themselves out. Kisame shot them one last look before closing the door once more, leaving them once more, completely alone.

"Whew!" Deidara sighed. Throwing his console onto the area of couch the resided in between the two.

"That was close, yeah! But I'm surprised they missed that!" He pointed his toe to the leg of the small coffee table just in front of them. there, the little pink gismo resided, still humming away with absolutely nothing to stimulate.

"Tch. Their too dumb to spot a thing like that when a hot blonde is sweating in an over-sized T-shirt in front of them." Itachi mused. Continuing to play the speedy game.

Deidara noticed this and quickly snatched up his console.

"_N_o fair._Y_ou're cheating!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

REVIEW!!!


	11. A Little Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_*Sob* Some of you don't love me. T~T_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** A little kinky with Sasori towards the end. Might disturb some people so yeah. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 11 – _A Little Crazy_.

"I've had just about enough of him! He's been in my care for a grand total of three days and already he's displeased me more then any of the pets have done to my _brother's_ in years! Why?!"

His hands worked swiftly and efficiently. Scraping certain areas and carving out exact portions, but really, at the moment he had no sense of direction. He had no idea what he was going to create now that he was alone. Alone with the anger that had been raging like a tsunami within him from the moment he discovered Itachi and Deidara's little '_get-together._'

_His_ Deidara.

That was _his_ Deidara the filthy Uchiha had been touching! That had been _his _Deidara the Uchiha had tainted, toyed with and polluted! How dare he?! By rights Sasori should be able to request punishment from Kisame, and by prince standards his so called 'brother' should not be able to refuse! And yet he was holding back, why?

That one though just kept buzzing around in his head as he continued to sculpt the large rectangular piece of fine wood in front of him.

_Why?_

The first time he had heard Deidara within that bedroom; he should have rushed in and snatched him away. The he should have dragged him back to his room to be given a severe beating for his misbehaviour. And yet he hadn't. Why?

He shouldn't have resorted to spying on them, using his…technique forbidden because he had made it so. And aside from that he was a great prince! He was a lord! He was invincible! Therefore he should not be lowered to such levels of spying. He was Deidara's master and by law he could have killed that ignorant little blonde for defying a basic and unsaid rule of cheating and defiling himself. Contaminating himself with Uchiha blood. So why?

Why had he simply stood back and watched? Why had he hidden his presence? Why hadn't he tried to break them up? Why hadn't he told Kisame? Why hadn't he ripped Itachi's head off? Why did he not feel it appropriate to punish Deidara right this second?

Why?!

Sasori was graceful, calculating and highly intelligent. He was a painter, a thinker, a poet, a fighter, a prince. But more then anything else, he was an artist. A man who believed a piece of art was forever eternal. And art was something that had to be taken care of and appreciated because creating something proper took time and depleted one's energy.

To Sasori, Deidara was a painting in process. He was still just half a pretty picture, but now that he was under the right artist, he could be completed and then a true personality would be injected into the portrait. Deidara did not yet possess individuality, besides the odd spark of defiance that separated him from all the other scrap-pieces, but after Sasori was finished pouring his heart-body and soul into him, he'd be perfect.

"The perfect pet." He whispered. Leaning over briefly to shift the desk light onto a different piece of his work.

That's all he was. A pet. A slimy little urchin with about as much right to live in the universe as a cockroach. Sasori would twist him, bend him and eventually break him. Then he would carve him, mold him and shape him into something a mere human was never meant to be. He would be absolutely wonderful. The ideal partner for Sasori. Well…at least until he got bored and threw him out, sold him or drained him dry.

"But why did you cheat?" The answer was simple really.

Deidara was a human. A pitiful creature that naturally desired the sins of the flesh, and would eventually stoop to any lowly level just to get it if deprived of such acts. To put it in simpler terms, Deidara was a harlot, a slut, a hussy and a tramp. But it was to be expected. For it was in his nature, the uncontrollable desire was in his blood whether he admitted it or not. But still, that really was no excuse.

Vampires were naturally obsessed with a human's life force, to them it was heaven-sent. And as a great Vampire once said: _The Blood Is The Life_. And it was to them! It was addicting just like a drug. In fact, his kind could drink it all the time non-stop. But they didn't and nor did he. Why? **Easy.** Restraint! And that was what he was going to drill into his pin-headed blonde before the year was out.

Scraping some wood delicately, Sasori then picked up a paintbrush before dipping it into a small jaw of bright blue paint. In no time he was moving fluidly, leaning into every brush-stroke as he continued. Everything would be perfect, everything had to be perfect! And that was what he continued to tell himself as he rushed over to a large cardboard box, diving into it almost viciously as he pulled the bits and pieces apart. Yes. Everything would be…perfect…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kakashi…what do you think of my son?"

The great and powerful Madara sat leisurely in his seat, leaning comfortably back into the black leather as he looked inquiringly across at his old and most loyal companion.

"I think Sasori-sama would be a great asset to your company, if only he'd agree to join. He is strong willed, straight forward and always gets what he wants."

"That is not what I meant, Kakashi." Madara droned. Running a clawed finger in circular motions around the rim of his clear wine-glass. The thick red liquid rippling as he dipped the tip of his nail into the mixture before retracting. Slowly and steadily he brought it up to his lips before allowing his tongue to dart out and lick the tip, savoring the sweet taste.

"I meant, what do you think of my son _personally_, and on a _personal_ level."

Kakashi flinched beneath the protection of his mask before scratching the back of his neck nervously as he stared across the limo to reluctantly make eye-contact.

"You want the truth?"

"Very much so."

"Well then. I think he is…the most severely disturbed child I have ever met. He is deranged, an oddball and has the eyes of a psychopath. He is by far the strangest and most mentally stressing individual I have ever come across and quite frankly, he acts nothing like you or any of his brothers Madara-sama."

Despite the highly insulting words that spewed from Kakashi's mouth, Madara could do nothing but sigh sadly. For it was true, every little detail Kakashi had input was 100% correct. Sasori was a strange one, he was…very strange. Kisame had told him over the phone that Sasori had not enjoyed his birthday party one bit, didn't touch his cake and never said a word of thanks.

"I understand that Kakashi, but you know perfectly well why he has nothing in common with our Akatsuki branch family. Need I remind you?"

Kakashi shook his head solemnly in understanding.

"I believe I have heard that sob story enough to last me three lifetimes. Still, he grew up normally and had a somewhat happy childhood until about the age of seven or so. What do you think went wrong?"

"I don't know Kakashi, I really don't know." Madara sighed once more. Seeming a little down. It was amazing really. No man, woman, child or pet could ever stir his mentality and yet, his son caused him to have small mental breakdowns each and every day without even trying.

"But whatever it was, whatever…made him this way…I would give anything to change it."

"Me too Madara-sama. Me too."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"NO!" Sasori screamed while throwing an empty glass jar across the room. It created an ear-splitting sound as it shattered and fell to the floor in millions of little pieces.

"Why can't I get it right!? WHY?!"

Sasori had tried and tried and tried. He had slaved over a grand total of four puppets in half an hour, but none of them were right. None of them were whole. None of them were felt real. None of them looked enough like _him_.

"Deidara…"

Sasori collapsed onto the floor, ending up flat on his back while staring longingly up at the ceiling. He was going mad, that was for sure. He was going crazy. Deidara had slept with another man, never mind if it was a pet or not. He had slept with another man he had only met once before and yet, he had not put up a fight. But throughout their entire session of intercourse, Deidara had screamed, he had wriggled and he had resisted.

heir morey em! re once said: The Blood Is The behaviour almost enough to drive him insane at this had usYet with Itachi he had been calm, relaxed and had made no attempt to stop the raven haired beauty from spoiling him. And Sasori just didn't understand. He was Deidara's master and yet he had received the same type of reject his beloved blonde should have given Itachi. The roles had been switched.

Pets were nothing more then entertainment and pleasure toys, and all their lives they were informed of that. And yet Deidara defied him. And Sasori let him. Since when had he come to enjoy this seemingly endless game of cat and mouse? Every now and again the cat would nip at the mouse's heels in warning, but he had not yet thought to eat his prey. It was strange and so unlike him. The others in the household must have been wondering why he had yet to rip the blonde's throat out. And he was wondering too.

His precious little Uke was supposed to be rolling about beneath his silken bed sheets right now, purring and mewling, craving so desperately for his attention as he worked. He should be longing for Sasori to touch and kiss him. For he was supposed to be needy and unable to do anything himself without guidance. He was _supposed_ to act like a child, weak and defenseless. And yet he had not, but when placed up against the Uchiha, a fair few of those characteristics had shined through. And as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted that attention from his property.

_He desired it._

At first Sasori had somewhat admired the blonde's bold streak, but now it just drove him insane! And to sum up all his feelings, he was both sad and angry.

He was sad because all his life…all his life he had been mercilessly rejected and shunned, and he was angry because he would sooner die and go to hell rather then let his toy walk all over him and what he stood for!!!

"I'll wait…" He mumbled to himself. Slowly beginning to rock himself back and forth in his scrunched up position.

"I'll wait a little longer. And then that idiot won't know what hit him!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deidara's stomach growled loudly and Itachi gave him a skeptical look.

"You haven't eaten at all since you first got here, have you?"

Instead of answering, Deidara merely shook his head and paused the current game they were playing.

"I'll take you down to the kitchen and we'll get you something, okay?"

"A-Are you even allowed to leave the room? And besides, I don't think Danna would approve of me eating without his permission, un. Not to mention the fact that I don't think I could walk that far."

Itachi merely smirked before standing and stretching out much like a cat.

"Kisame-sama let's me roam whenever and wherever I please, unless it's some sort of special occasion like when you showed up yesterday. And I don't really believe your 'Danna' would have approved of us having sex either."

Deidara blushed heatedly at Itachi's painful bluntness and the Uchiha couldn't help but wrap his arms around his cute little ward.

"Also, you're going to have to cope with walking. Wouldn't want you to appear suspicious now, would we?"

Moments later the door opened and Kisame bustled into the room. Deidara was so very thankful he had disabled and hidden the vibrator beneath the couch an hour or so ago. And even more thankful for Itachi's incredibly sharp reflexes as he darted over to the other side of the couch before his master noticed they had been in a loving embrace.

"Come on Itachi, we're going out before dad arrives. Deidara, I suggest you stay here until Sasori gets back, or perhaps try and find him. You should start to learn the layout of the mansion anyway."

"Yes, Kisame-sama."

Deidara didn't really want to leave. He was a little cold, emotionally tired and hungry, not to mention he would be bored stiff in Sasori's room. There was no TV or any type of entertainment other then books, but even though Deidara had been educated to a certain degree, he didn't like reading. It was dull, so stand-still-like. Whereas he preferred exciting things. Things…things that generally moved and were spontaneous.

"Oh yeah. Here's a little present." Diving into his coat pocket, Kisame fished out something covered in a thick layer of plastic before chucking it over to Deidara.

"Being cooped up in Sasori's room all the time mustn't be that much fun. So I went and got you something to pass the time. Believe it or not clay can be entertaining at times."

"T-Thank you, un!"

Deidara – being the energetic little thing that he was – became very eager to sit down and get to work. Unfortunately for him, he had not once stopped to take note of the direction he had headed first, and in less than three minutes he found himself wandering aimlessly about the empty corridors.

Hoping and praying that someone would find him didn't seem to work too well, so he eventually gave up and just decided to follow his raw instincts. And those 'raw' instincts did get him into a familiar area of the mansion, but once he felt confident enough to go on without concentrating, he found that once again he was lost.

"Geez, how stupid could I get, un? I should have asked for some general direction…"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Deidara angrily plopped himself down onto the ground. Pressing his back up against the door behind and placing the neatly wrapped clay by his side.

"This is hopeless." He growled. Propping his knees up against his chest and gently pulling the large T-shirt over them.

"I don't even know what his fucking door looks like, so what the hell am I supposed to do?!

"It's down this corridor, then make an immediate left and you just go through the large black door. You can't miss it."

Looking up Deidara spotted a man he did not recognize standing just a few paces away. He was creepy looking to be honest, but not in the same category as Orochimaru, no. This man, beneath his wife-beater had a nice brown colouring, but the many thousands of stitches covering him from head to toe sort of took the natural beauty away.

His eyes were beady and venomous, green irises with absolutely no pupils evident. The baggy trousers he was sporting gave him a little bit of a casual air, but the material mask covering the lower half of his face set Deidara on edge. It was just unnerving. Because really, if he was a Vampire there was no telling what he might be hiding.

"Don't give me that shocked look, runt. I only told you because I don't want you leaning against my door all night, and property shouldn't be wandering around unattended. Much less Sasori's. Now get moving before I tear you a new hole!"

With a yelp of understanding the blonde was up and running in two seconds flat. He hadn't actually expected to be lead in the correct direction, but it appeared what the man had said was true. There was a fairly large black door before him and a somewhat familiar vibe seemed to pulsate from behind it, although it was anything but pleasant.

"Well, here it goes, yeah…."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Even if he was a highly intellectual being with poise and grace and skill, that didn't mean he did not wish to be different behind closed doors. Outside, as much as he hated it, his brother's hated and walked all over him when his father wasn't present or returning from business like he was now. Was it so much to ask for a little control over something for once in his life?

Sasori was currently bent over his new and favourite puppet on the floor. Wrapping his finger's through the blonde locks and thrusting harshly.

"Oh…oh yeah, you like that don't you?!" He puffed. Allowing his hands to slip away from the hair and travel down to the pointy hips.

"You like the feel of my big hard cock inside you. You like me slamming into your tight little hole!"

Soft growls emitted from deep within his throat. He was biting and nipping at the hard wood he imagined as skin, continuing to slam mercilessly into the lifeless form. But in Sasori's mind it was not lifeless. In Sasori's mind it was Deidara on all fours, panting and moaning throatily as he allowed his master to take him. and he was enjoying it.

"Hmmm…oh…oh god. Deidara, you're such a little cock tease, aren't you? Say it Deidara. Say you're a little cock tease!"

"_Nngh…I-I'm a little cock tease!"_

"That's right. You're such a whore! You're such a bad little whore!"

"_Yeah…I'm a bad little…waaaa! I'm a bad little whore!"_

"That's right. That's right Deidara, and whose bad little whore are you, hm? Ugh…whose cock belongs to your tight little ass?!"

"_Maaa! Y-You, un!"_

"Sorry Deidara, I didn't hear you."

"_Ooh! I'm Danna's bad little whore! Danna's cock belongs to my tight little ass!"_

"So true…"

"_Faster Danna. Faster! Slam your big juicy dick inside me! Make me feel good Danna!"_

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Grabbing onto the puppet's shoulders, Sasori continued to pound into the doll. His muscles tightened as he pushed himself further towards his limit, hearing the blonde call out his name in a loud and lusty voice.

"Ooh….oh god, I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna….O-OH YEAAAAHH!!!"

Sasori collapsed on top of the puppet, still bucking his lips into the toy as he quite naturally rode out his orgasm. He could feel his own liquid seeping out of the hole to pool beneath him but it didn't matter. For now he could simply rest and-

"Danna? Danna are you here?"

Gathering his strength Sasori managed to prop himself up on his elbows and turn his head to the door. It seemed that the 'loud and lusty' voice he had heard before releasing his load had not been a trick of the mind, but rather the real thing. Although not laden with sex and want. Deidara must have been in his room, although why he could not be sure of. All he knew now was that he had to make himself decent before heading back out of his 'closet.' And that…that was going to take a while.

Regardless of the mess, the red-head had managed to clean both himself and the floor up before turning to the door behind him and swiftly leaving the narrow room. Once outside he spotted the blonde down on the floor by the right side of his bed, playing about with something. A look of concentration on his face, much like a child who was intensely focusing on something.

"What is that?" He found himself asking as he approached. Looming threateningly over the blonde, an aggressive look flickering about in his chocolate-brown eyes. If there was ever a human example of deadly then it would have clearly been him.

"Danna?" Deidara looked up in alarm before diverting his gaze to the plush black and red carpet.

"I called and you didn't answer. I-I wasn't aware of your presence here."

"Never mind that, I asked you a question!"

"I-It's clay Danna. Kisame-sama gave it to me before I came here, un."

"Get rid of it!"

At that moment Deidara looked up. No longer afraid of making eye-contact with his master.

"But Danna, un! It's harmless clay! And besides, there's nothing to do here and a human naturally needs some form of entertainment, yeah."

Fuming at Deidara's eye-contact, Sasori snarled menacingly at the blonde. Like a dog that was being threatened.

"You will get rid of that clay and you _will not_ be permitted to enter Kisame's room ever again, am I understood?"

"But why Danna?!"

Deidara momentarily panicked. For a moment he believed that the Vampire had somehow found out about the actions that had taken place between him and the Uchiha, but so far he had shown no signs of it. And if he knew the man well enough then really, Sasori wouldn't be standing there arguing with him if he knew his pet had slept with another.

"Why do you insist on fighting my words?!" The red-head hissed. Crossing his arms in an orderly fashion before glaring down at the childish figure.

"Because the clay is fun and Kisame-sama's room is fun too! I need entertainment and you obviously can't provide me with that, un!"

In the blink of an eye Deidara had been slammed up against the wall directly behind him. The sheer amount of force Sasori had used single-handedly knocked the wind out of the poor Uke. But he still managed to speak.

"D-Danna what…what're you…doing?"

With a twisted sneer Sasori pressed himself closer before grinding his body against the pet.

"Oh, you really want to know? Alright then, let the fun begin!"

"DANNA!!!!!!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was a SERIOUS lack of reviews on my previous chapter, and you all know me ladies and gentlemen. *Sigh*

I'M FUCKING FLIPPING OUT!!!!!!!!!

God damn it, what is with you people!? Yes, I respect and thoroughly admire those who had the decency to review more then once, but I KNOW there's a shit load of you guys out there that have been reading my story and haven't reviewed at all!


	12. Slap Slap Slap

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Hello. I liked that so many people showed they loved me!! ^////^_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** PUNISHMENT!!! A KINKY PUNISHMENT BUT NOTHING TOO BAD. KINDA FUNNY ACTUALLY. AND NO PEOPLE, UNFORTUNATELY IT IS NOT SEXUAL. NOT YET ANYWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 12 – _Slap – Slap – Slap_.

"You're a smart-mouthed little thing, but not too smart." Sasori snarled. Dragging Deidara by the ear until he was able to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing the blonde down over his lap.

He felt so weak and useless, just dangling in mid air with nothing to face but the carpet below. Sasori was slightly taller then him, more dominating then him and definitely stronger. Fighting back would be absolutely futile and useless but begging was an entirely different matter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Danna! Please let me go, un!"

Deidara clutched pitifully onto his legs but Sasori merely scoffed at the overall weakness.

"Please Danna, I'll behave I promise! Please don't punish me Danna, please!!!"

Sasori threw his right leg over Deidara's torso to keep him steady. For the boy had an uncanny knack of thrashing about, like a fish out of water.

Sasori ran his hand gently up Deidara's back and then up to his head. He stroked the blonde hair for a moment.

"Shush Deidara. Be still." He quieted him.

"Now, do you really think you're going to get out of this?" He asked gently. Deidara whined quietly as Sasori continued to stroke his hair almost lovingly.

"Do you really think begging will work?!" He suddenly grabbed onto his Uke's hair and yanked his head up. Deidara gasped in pain, rendered completely helpless.

"Do you really think I'm going to continue to go so easy on you?! Do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with talking back like that?!" He growled. His tone of voice alone nearly made Deidara wet himself.

Sasori shoved his head back down and released his grip on the hair. He yanked poor Deidara's shirt up and ran his now undone belt over his bare bottom.

"No more 'Mr. Nice Guy' runt. I believe I have to be a lot more strict in order to get through to you."

"W-What are you going to-to do?" Although Sasori's cruel and sick intentions were now painfully obvious, Deidara still tried to deny it in any way possible.

"Well Deidara, if you insist on acting like a child, then you will be punished like one."

"Please Danna! I really won't- AHHH!!!!!"

With unnatural speed and power, Sasori brought his belt down harshly upon Deidara's plump backside. Deidara clawed and kicked and wailed as the belt was brought down again and again and again, leaving little red welts on white skin with every hit. And with every strike, an ear-splitting whip-like crack sounded. It was almost too much to bear.

"Ooh? What's the matter? Does it hurt your delicate bare bottom?" Sasori whacked his little pet again, harder. The sting was unbearable.

"But this is heaven compared to what I would do to a servant for speaking out of line. Did you know that?" The belt lashed across his poor bottom once more, and he could only squirm weakly in his grasp.

"Ouch! Ow, stoooop! Please Danna, please stop, yeah!!!"

Sasori grinned in glee as his little Uke kicked about, whining innocently like a little boy receiving his very first spanking. And it probably was now that he thought about it. But oh, how he loved Deidara's wails. It bought him so much pleasure to hear him gasp and whimper in his lap. For he was completely at his undying mercy. And Sasori adored having that power.

"You're not going to try anything like that again are you? No, I don't think so." He hissed and then another mighty 'crack' was heard and a girlish cry of pain.

By this point Deidara could barely speak because he was in so much pain. But he managed anyway.

"Sssorry, sorrrry," was all he was able to mutter as he inadvertently pulled at his pant leg, not at all taking into account that the action was urging his master to spank all-the-harder.

Soon tears of regret and pain came rushing down his cheeks as he began to squeal and thrash and kick as much as was humanly possible. Giving up his Danna's leg to claw frantically at the blanket beneath him. But it still did no good. Yeah, it only made matters worse, if that was even doable.

"You're already crying and whimpering over my knee? Truly pathetic, just like the little girl you are. My little bitch!"

Sasori was spanking his Uke because he was angry at the lack of good behaviour. But more then that, it was because he was silently fuming over the acts that took place in his closet. Yes, although it was immortal built and in fact teleported him to a room that would seem nonexistent to those who did not know the secret password, if Deidara had in fact guessed it then….

A particularly hard whack came down on Deidara and he shrieked. Now even to him he sounded just like a girl. Just as Sasori said, it was all coming into place. He was Danna's little bitch and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Sorrrry, sorry Danna! I'm very sorry, un!!!" Deidara cried, swallowing any last ounce of pride he had left. It was too much to bear. He just felt so hopelessly weak, being that he was so easily subdued by him. When the WHIPS finally ceased, he felt like someone had killed his ass. It was so sore it was almost numb now, just lovely.

With a grunt of content Sasori tossed the belt aside and ran his fingers gently over the identical round globes. And instinctually, Deidara flinched at the almost feather-like touches. But he stayed as still as a living human could be. For he did not wish to anger his Danna yet again, because next time he was sure the punishment would be much worse.

"It appears as though you won't be able to sit for a week," Sasori mused, running his fingers over the dark red splotches on Deidara's once perfect bottom. But it was still perfect to him. And, although he knew his blonde would be bruised soon enough, he would heal in time.

"Maybe now you will learn to behave, hm?" He said gruffly before slapping Deidara's ass a few more times with his hand, just to hammer it home.

"Y-Yes Danna…un." He had chocked up at the end of his sentence, and his 'un' came out more adorable then anything else. He felt so damn ashamed of himself, just lying limply over his master's lap. Waiting for him to get bored sooner or later and shove him off.

But that did not happen. Instead, Sasori bent over Deidara before running his tongue gently over the red spots. But had no intension of healing them or making them feel better. He only wanted to taste his artwork to the very fullest.

Deidara cringed before slightly relaxing. Because even if Sasori had only wanted a 'taste', he was in fact unintentionally soothing the fiery heated pain that burned along his delicate skin. It felt rather nice actually. Well, nice until Sasori's tongue dipped into his crack and prodded at his puckered hole.

Letting out a shudder, Deidara mewled before shifting lightly. It wasn't much but it was still enough to get Sasori to lift his head to stare questioningly at the blonde locks that faced him.

"Please Danna…please don't, I-I'm sore, yeah." That explanation was true but there was another side to it. He didn't want Sasori remembering the vibrator, because if he did then he'd start to wonder why it wasn't still stuck up there. Silently Deidara cursed his bad memory, after forgetting the toy beneath the couch. What if Kisame found it? Oh god, what _if_ Kisame found it?!!!?! Would he tell his Danna?

"You know Deidara," Sasori purred. Sitting up straight once more before running his hand restful atop his pet's hair.

"I haven't eaten properly in days, and Danna needs to keep his strength up."

Deidara let out a slight moan of pain as he was readjusted; now being cradled in Sasori's lap with a firm arm supporting his back. And he wondered why now of all times he chose to be somewhat caring and gentle towards him? Was it because Sasori just needed to warm up to him before letting his true colours shine? His inner-self? Deidara hoped so!

"If you don't want me touching you there…it comes with a _price._"

Sasori didn't wait for an answer as he pushed the blonde hair to one side, exposing the pale neck. He could already see the millions of little veins and artery pulsating beneath the thin sheet. He was hungry. More then that, he was starving. And even if dinner was going to be served in an hour or so, he just couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"Here…" He mumbled. Lifting his free hand in front of Deidara's face. "Chew. It will keep your mind of the pain." Deidara frowned at this and looked up, only to see Sasori licking his lips hungrily as he stared at his neck. It was not a pretty sight. Then again, perhaps it was? After all, Sasori did look quite beautiful with amber eyes. The fangs were a compliment too but still, he was a Vampire. A _bloodthirsty _Vampire who was about to have his way.

"I said chew." Sasori pressed. Already leaning forward and running his tongue over the soft skin, looking for the right spot to drain from.

Deidara was a little hesitant before slowly opening his mouth. The long index finger was hurriedly stuffed into his mouth before Sasori sunk his fangs into his flesh. Dear lord it was painful. When Sasori had bitten all over his skin, that had been painful too but not like this. No…this was just so new to him. He'd never felt pain in such a massive amount in one particular area. Not even his anus!

Sasori inadvertently groaned in pleasure as he began to sap the blonde's life force. He had never been overly-keen on sweet things but Deidara's blood was heavenly! It was quite sugary with only a light hint of saltiness and another unidentifiable flavour which only made it taste more dazzling. And while he was having the time of his life, Deidara was not. Instead he had taken to sucking on Deidara's finger instead of chewing. Because even if Sasori had asked him to do so, if he bit too hard then he might get spanked again, or worse!

Minutes felt like hours to Sasori as he continued to drink, but when he began to notice how slack Deidara's body had gone, he chose to stop. But after disconnecting his fangs, Deidara did not move, nor did he whimper, shudder of use any other body language. Looking down with some hint of confusion, Sasori noted Deidara was still alive, which was good. But his eyes were droopy and he had taken to suckling on his finger like a baby. And to him it was rather…cute?

More then that, it was adorable. Deidara had curled his legs up to press them near Sasori's stomach while his hands were bundled up against his chest. He did look like a baby. Half asleep and only half aware of his master's questioning stare. He'd heard of particular humans named 'Baby-Uke's' but he had never had the pleasure of meeting one, much less holding one. And he was just sooo….lovable! If only he would act this docile all the time, maybe then he wouldn't give Sasori so much trouble.

Seeming to come back to reality, Deidara squealed before he was violently thrust off Sasori's lap, landing harshly on his stomach. He was actually rather grateful for not landing on his ass!

"Itai!" He yelped heartily before attempting to get up. Only to have a shoe press firmly down against his back, preventing any movements.

"Naughty-Naughty Deidara. I don't ever recall giving you permission to speak any Japanese words other the Danna. Need I teach you another lesson?"

"N-No Danna. I'm sorry, yeah! I'll be good!"

"Oh really now?" Sasori grinned as he leaned down, running his claws down the back of Deidara's legs.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes Danna, I promise, un!" Deidara nodded profusely, eager to get his point across but not yet willing to look at anything else other then the carpet directly in front of him.

"Hn. We'll see how long your little _promise _holds up. For now I-"

"_Sasori, dad's home and he wants to see you. __**Now**__._"

Sasori hissed to himself when he heard the knock at his door, exposing those incredibly sharp fangs that were coated lightly with blood. Deidara's blood…

"Stay here brat." And with that he was gone. However Deidara was very surprised to find that Sasori did not try to lock the door at all. He just walked away down the corridor, leaving his alone. So Deidara figured out that this would be the best time to show Sasori his loyalty and devotion, even if it was fake!

Standing up he rubbed his neck stiffly. There was no blood, no little puncture wounds, absolutely nothing. Strange, but Sasori's saliva had probably been thrown into the mix, thus healing the wound that was supposed to be there.

"God, he really did a number on my ass, literally!" He groaned. Rubbing his behind sadly, as though by some miracle his 'magic touch' would take the pain away. Fat chance! Sasori had done this to him, and by now Deidara knew the man had a tendency to make things hurt for quite a bit of time before healing and then finding some other means of torture to perform on him. What a bastard!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What is it father?" Sasori fumed. Clearly he did not enjoy being within his father's presence, never mind his private office!

"Sasori is that really any way for a son to speak to his father? Hm?"

The room was dark, very dark in fact. And the only furniture about was a long sofa and the chair his father was sitting on in front of the roaring fire that had been built into the marble. And even if he couldn't see the man due to the fact that his big leather chair was facing the fireplace, he could tell by his mocking voice that he was enjoying this more then he should.

"Come here Sasori." He pressed. Not at all waiting for his previous question to be answered, mostly because he knew it wouldn't be. And nevertheless, as much as he despised his father, Sasori did as told and stood directly in front of him. Head held high as a sign of dominance and pride. A gesture Madara could not help but grin at.

"Sit!" In moments the red-head had been pulled into his father's large lap. Struggling was futile as his head was forced against a broad and muscled chest and his arms were pinned in his lap. Leaving Madara to cradle him, much like one would do with a baby.

"You've been so very violent lately my son, it's not like you. Tell me, what's wrong?" He purred. Beginning to rake his thick claws through his son's fine hair as if he were some sort of cat.

"Nothing. Just a minor setback with my pet, it is nothing to worry about nor is it worth mentioning. Now let me go!" He wriggled a little more and his father ran a slick tongue along the side of his cheek. Sasori froze.

It wasn't something uncommon amongst Vampires. No. Although usually it was used as a lover's motion, it was also used between family members but still, it sent shivers up and down his spine. Madara knew he didn't like to be touched for one simple reason, and he used that one simple reason to his advantage because he knew what it was!

"Father, if you don't-"

"Shhh, shh, shh. Now is not the time for talking. I missed you and for the moment I would like to savor your presence."

"Father…please I-"

"Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Yes, it's in my closet. Now let me go!"

With a firm and unexpected shove Sasori forced himself out of his father's warm embrace and headed swiftly towards the door, not once turning back or reacting when his name was called out. Madara merely sighed after the door had been slammed shut, massaging his temples soothingly in an attempt to calm himself before he accidentally decided to rip his son's throat out.

"What am I going to do with him…?"

….

Sasori shoved his bedroom door open in a fit before closing it more softly. He didn't wish to make a show in front of his pet; it might give him ideas about trying to mess with his mentality. And he couldn't have that now, could he?

"Deidara, did I tell you-you could get into the bed?" He hurriedly approached his beside, eager to verify what he was seeing. It couldn't be, could it! He wasn't actually- He wasn't really….?

"D-Deidara…!!!?" O.O

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please Review? *Gasp* I know! I'm asking instead to TELLING. Well, one of you guys suggested that I ask politely instead because it was annoying, and I kinda felt that way too but having someone point it out was really sweet! So please guys, please review or I'll start DEMANDING again! *Giggle-Giggle*


	13. Unpredictable

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_You lot will probably be mad at me._

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Nothing much, just a minor scene is all. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 13 – _Unpredictable_.

Deidara hadn't heard him enter, nor had he managed to catch Sasori's question. Instead, he was much too busy trying to take care of himself. You see, at first Deidara had been alright with being spanked, it was natural after all. Children were spanked when naughty and technically Deidara was still a child. And even if it was _a little _wrong and perverted for a seventeen year old to be spanked, no harm done. But after Sasori had left him the innocent blonde had gotten a raging hard-on. And no, not because he enjoyed being tortured.

It was actually caused by the fact that Deidara had been thankful he had only received a spanking, and not something else. And that _something else_ seemed to evolve into highly uncensored and perverted sexy scenes of what potentially _could _have happened. They just continued to swim about in his mind, taunting him and teasing him and giving him the full sound effects! And that was how Deidara got into the current situation.

And of course, at first Deidara had been disgusted at himself. Regardless of how Sasori treated him, Deidara was a man in his own eyes, not an animal! And yet he had stooped to this level, he had been aroused by thoughts of his Danna touching him inappropriately. Fondling him inappropriately. Speaking to him inappropriately. And believe it or not…generally _loving_ him inappropriately. It was sick, but Deidara had reasoned some.

After all, he was a human. Humans had certain urges as well as good – or in this case – _bad _and nasty imaginations. Whether he liked it or not he was human, and a human placed in various _sexual_ scenarios would eventually have a _sexual _outcome.

However, that did not ease him. For hadn't he just slept with Itachi an hour or so ago? That made him a cock tease, a prostitute! No, not even that! Prostitutes did it for money and he did it for nothing, so he was lower! He was a whore! A sexually frustrated and worthless whore who carried no shame whatsoever until the deed was done!

Nevertheless, he had swallowed his pride and gotten to work. Positioning himself diagonally on the bed, his naked, red and aching backside facing the door as he had rested himself on all fours. And at first he had clutched onto himself in an unsure manner, after all he had never masturbated before, but there was a first time for everything. So he merely took in a readying breath before slowly beginning to pump his aching length. And that 'slow pumping' soon turned into tugging and pulling at his wildly, the pleasure was so good he just couldn't tell himself to stop. He wasn't thinking straight.

And Sasori, who was directly behind him with his knees pressed against the edge of the bed, well…he was astonished! His seemingly innocent Uke was jacking off, on his bed no less! And he was granted a great view, able to see both his smooth and plum-red backside as well as the hand that pumped hastily at his cock, eager for release. Subconsciously the red-head licked his lips. Deidara's round little ass was so close, all he would have to do was reach out a few inches and he would be able to…

"Deidara…"

The blonde was thoroughly shocked, disgusted and disgraced when he felt the mattress shift beneath him, making room for another, more lean and prone-to-movement body.

"Hm…" Sasori positioned himself over Deidara's small form, his hot breath teasing the blonde's ear as he weighed down his top half, making sure Deidara's ass was still stuck up in the air.

"Did I tell you-you could get onto the bed, never mind masturbate on it?" He purred. Closing his amber eyes as he nuzzled affectionately into Deidara's neck. Deidara stiffened, quickly whipping his hand away from his throbbing erection and placing it beneath his chin along with the other one, making sure his face wasn't crushed into the mattress due to Sasori's weight on his upper-half.

"No Danna, un. You didn't." He replied robotically. Taking care not to stutter. Yes he was embarrassed and equally humiliated, but he didn't want Sasori to know that. But of course, knowing how sensitive Vampire's were to emotions he was probably already aware of his feelings. Although it wouldn't hurt to try and maintain that last few scattered shards of his pride.

With a mortified groan Deidara buried his face in his arms, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to block out everything around him, especially the male atop him. A strong and throaty chuckle vibrated against his neck before Sasori retracted, licking his lips once more before moving to kiss tenderly at pale and somewhat-exposed shoulder. The top really was too big for him.

"Brat, why so shy?" Sasori wrapped his arms tightly around his blonde's slim waist and grinned before continuing to provocatively kiss and lick at his shoulder.

"I'm not shy, yeah." Deidara grumbled, although the sound was half muffled by his arms and the blanket.

"Heh. You're so cute." Sasori's fingers wove up Deidara's body before tweaking playfully at the nipples, earning him a gasp of pleasure.

"Do you like that Deidara, hm? Do you like it when I touch you?"

Sasori continued to pinch them; flicking and rubbing at them only got him more gasps and groans. It was turning Sasori on. To have his pet beneath him, not resisting and thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was being put through, it was just too much.

"No!" Deidara cried defiantly. Finally lifting his head and beginning to squirm. Sasori merely smirked. The little brat was lying, he could tell. He was lying and Deidara knew Sasori knew, but that didn't stop him from telling him once more.

"No, un! Let me go!"

"Hn."

Sasori sucked on Deidara's collar bone and Deidara moaned, _loudly_. And just like that Sasori started a vast series of gentle sucks, licks and nibbles, as well as continuing to tease and taunt Deidara's perky little nipples. And by now Deidara was moaning and groaning, his top half much too weak to put up any resistance or attempt any type of get-away.

"Unnn, D-Danna…" Deidara mewled. He could feel his back legs being squeezed slightly closer together as Sasori placed his legs on either side, bulging crotch pressed up against the firm ass beneath.

"Tell me you like it Deidara. Tell Danna you like being touched like this." With a particularly brutal pinch to the nipples Deidara yelped pitifully before nodding vigorously, finally giving in. He liked it, he really did. And he felt ashamed. He enjoyed his master touching him like this, like he was a whore. But in a way he was. He was Danna's whore and there was no way to reverse the roles.

"Yes Danna! Yes, un, I like you touching me!! Please! Please, I want more!!!" A large grin spread across Sasori's thin lips. Finally. This was his moment. He would assume complete and total dominance over his pet, and he'd be sure to do it correctly, otherwise he'd screw everything up if he let his urges get in the way.

Slowly he started shifting his hips, effectively rubbing his crotch against the incredibly smooth crack. A loud hiss vibrated across the room as Sasori bit into his lower lip, effectively drawing blood. It felt so good and he wanted so badly to shove his dick into Deidara's tight little ass, he wanted to make him squeal and wail and scream his name in want. But he wouldn't. This was all going to go according to his plan whether he wanted it to or not. For this was vital.

"Does that feel nice my little blonde?"

Sasori abandoned his nipples, allowing his full weight to rest upon Deidara's upper-half as his hands moved down to gently massage his legs and inner thighs, deliberately ignoring the stiff cock that was dripping with pre-cum, practically begging to be sucked.

Deidara's body had heated up considerably. He was hot, blushing and his skin prickled. What was worse was only Sasori's touches could dim the fire, only Sasori's rubs could make him feel this good. Only Sasori's affections were the ones he craved for!

"Hnnn….yes Danna! Yes, god…it feels sooooo good!"

With the small but highly sexual words of encouragement, Sasori got off Deidara. And poor Deidara couldn't help but whimper at the loss of warmth, weight and touch. Well, until Sasori slid beneath him. With Deidara's lower half resting so close to the edge of the bed, Sasori must have been in a very uncomfortable position with his shoulder-blades and down hanging off the bed. In fact Deidara was contemplating how he was able to hold that position.

There was no further time for thought as he felt something slick run up the underside of his cock, beginning to coat the heat in a slick layer of saliva. He whimpered and groaned and once Sasori's mouth enveloped the aching length, Deidara involuntarily bucked into the tight wetness.

"Kyaa….D-Danna, so-so good, yeah!!!"

A dry finger began to probe experimentally at Deidara's puckered hole and he instantly and instinctually clenched his cheeks together as firmly as possible. However the action soon earned him a firm slap on the behind and Deidara's body jolted as a particularly hard suck was administered to his cock. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the scream that threatened to drown out everything else within the room. So close! He was so close!

"Ugh…Sss…Sasss-Sasssss…HN, D-Danna I'm…I'm gonna c-"

Sasori instantly retracted. Letting the warm appendage slide out of his mouth with a 'pop' before slinking out from beneath him and wiping the drool from his mouth. Deidara merely stayed there, still in the same position with his ass held high, completely confused. But more so, he was shocked! Sasori had single-handedly given him a great experience, one that separated itself from all other's he had-had so far. And now, he had just…he had just ruined it!

And it slowly dawned upon him, Sasori had meant for this to happen. At some point he had decided that he was going to tease Deidara in his weakened and vulnerable state until he was just about ready to burst. And he wasn't going to let him cum. Deidara couldn't help it, he buried his head further into the blanket and let the tears soak into the material. This was all just some sick game Sasori was playing; he didn't care about Deidara's feelings at all! How stupid could he be for believing anything different?

"Come on brat, you need a bath."

Fangs flashed as Sasori twirled around and scooped up the frigid blonde, heading towards the bathroom smoothly. Nothing happened. Deidara thought something at least mildly perverted would take place, but nothing did. He was given a relaxing bath and lathered in the finest scented oils and shampoo before being lifted out, dried and redressed in yet another large T-shirt, only this one hung off him like a tent would hang off a single stick. On the brighter side though, he was given incredibly tight black leather mini-shorts. No boxers included but it was better then nothing. And of course, by now his terrible erection had gone down, but that didn't take away the hurt.

"Let's go Deidara."

Sasori grabbed the blonde's upper arm and yanked it, effectively dragging him out of the room before slamming the door shut, and pulling him down the long and seemingly endless twist of corridors. But soon enough they reached what looked to be a dining room, and I was a lot smaller then everything else Deidara had seen so far. In fact, it was so small compared to the other's that with only the long table in the middle, it looked full. The walls were a rustic red kind of colour, and they seemed to be fuzzy, a carpet material of some kind he dare say. And the table was a dark cherry-wood mahogany, as were the nicely styled chair around it.

Without so much as a word Deidara took his seat at the very end of the table, the only spot that had no other chair beside it, aside from the chair at the head of the table. Sasori shoved the smaller man down by his feet beneath the table before pulling his long forgotten leash out of nowhere and tying it to the leg of his chair. Once he was done he clipped it onto Deidara's collar and no further movement was seen from him.

Yes, Sasori and his pet were the only ones currently in the fining room. but not because they were early, oh no. Lack of promptness seemed to run in the family, well; all but Sasori himself seemed to think he was acceptable to set a certain time and then show up ten minutes late. But the red-head didn't mind. He valued his punctuality because it was just one of the many things that made him better then the rest. It was something he could control. Choosing to arrive directly on time was his choice and no one else's, and even if it infuriated his brother's, he kept at it. After all, time was vital with art.

"D-Danna?" Deidara whined as a few servants scuttled into the room, draping a large white table cloth over the table. It was so long that the ends dragged all the way down to the soft, red carpeted ground. And now Deidara was shrouded in white, with no view of the 'outside world.'

"Danna I-"

"Hush Deidara."

Sasori began to gently tap his claws against the table cloth, watching as the servants set up plates and wine glasses, candle holders and the first course. Yes, although Vampires did drink blood, they did enjoy sampling some of the finer things. But of course, everything was dripping in blood. The light salad that had been set up was specially manufactured to mimic the appearance of human dishes, but was genetically altered to taste of different blood types. Quite ingenious really. just because they were blood-sucking creatures didn't mean they couldn't dine in style!

He pulled the tablecloth up onto the table before reaching down and latching onto Deidara's hair, jerking him until his chin rested atop his knee. And with that Sasori began to absent-mindedly comb his fingers through the fine hair, savoring the natural softness it bore.

Deidara really was a fantastic pet, although not perfect. For now he was merely something to keep Sasori entertained, in other words, he was something to be broken. And after that well….he hadn't given it much thought. Of course, he had simply assumed once the excitement wore away he would dispose of the little blonde, but now he wasn't so sure. For even if he did get bored, he didn't think killing Deidara would be the answer. Perhaps something else like…like becoming a common servant in the mansion. Sasori wouldn't have to hear or see him but he'd still be around. Yes, he rather liked that idea. And for years Deidara would work as a humble servant that avoided everything and everyone, and Sasori would only figure out he died by noticing the honey-scent no longer lingered in the air.

Poor Deidara. While his Danna was plotting, he figured everything was going to go rather smoothly. After all, the man of the house was in so there would be no time for any hassle or mischief or anything else that would end badly for Deidara. Dinner would be absolutely fine. It would be quiet, or loud, whatever! And he'd finally get to eat before settling down for a nice, long and warm night. Hopefully Sasori wouldn't try and harass him again but hey! He couldn't have everything.

Yes. Poor-Poor Deidara. He had absolutely no idea what terrible humiliation was in store for him later on….

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yes. I DELIBERATELY made this chapter short. There will be a **MAJOR KINK SCENE** in the next chapter so I made this one short as a type of…dramatic pause. Yes people, there will be a real nasty scene in the next chapter. Hmm….I wonder what will happen at dinner? Message please, or you'll never find out! ^^


	14. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Thank you all SOOO much for your ideas! And even if I haven't used yours, it means I'm keeping it for later! Yes, the writers-block is still with me so I need all your ideas for future chapters. But again, I am soooo happy you guys gave me suggestions. _

_Oh yeah, please read all of the bottom comment please. Thanks. ^^_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Nothing much again, just a few short scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 14 – _Dinner 1_.

One by one they appeared. The first had been Pein. Regardless of his close bond and similarities with their father, he still always managed to show up before the rest. Because out of the entire family he was the a little more sense then the others, excluding Sasori.

He'd appeared shortly after the kitchen servants had finished setting the table, sitting himself down in his usual seat, the first chair on the left at the head of the table. He always had enjoyed being close to Madara, mostly because he was the man's first born child; therefore they shared a special connection. It wasn't favoritism but it was a little thread of understanding that seemed to connect itself from father to son.

Of course, he'd dragged that useless waste of space 'Konan' with him. Honestly, the bitch dressed like a slut whether she was ordered to or not, and Pein apparently hadn't purchased her from the slave market so lord knows where he had picked her up from. Probably one of the many 'ghetto's' that seemed to litter the planet earth. Most likely judging by her choice of dress this-evening.

A black and tight-fitting corset that was made purely out of leather and had a bright pink ribbon keeping it together at the back. As well as a plat school-girl mini-skirt that rode up far too much every time she took a step, and the studded black heels she sported only seemed to make her look worse. The same went for the tight fishnet stockings. But of course, the one big thing that made Sasori want to hurl each and every time he looked at her would have to be the eye shadow. Yes. Bright blue to match her hair and to tell the truth it was hideous. There was way too much on and although she had tried to make her plain eyes stand out it only succeed in making her look like trailer-trash.

The next to sit down was Zetsu, as expected. He sat beside Pein on the left. And with him he brought a bouncy, fun loving and highly irritating Tobi. He was clad in rainbow. An orange, green, blue and purple top as well as matching tie-dye trousers. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Sasori didn't actually understand what had possessed him to buy such a creature. He was too happy and energetic, traits he had expected Zetsu of all people to avoid. The little beast pounced right under the table with no encouragement whatsoever and started chatting aimlessly with the other two beneath as Zetsu and Pein struck out a series of short and mumble-like conversations.

After that came Kisame who plopped himself rather casually down on the right side of the table, opposite Pein. And he started reenacting an 'interesting' story about some cute boy he had met on his way back from the store with Itachi. The other's seemed to find it interesting but Sasori found the conversation annoying and wasteful.

Itachi, being his usual mellow-self slunk was wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tight mini-shorts that had obviously been jeans at one point before having the legs cut off. Strange really. Usually Kisame would make him cross-dress at formal occasions. Maybe he had developed a new fetish? Well, it wasn't as if Sasori cared. But knowing the personal lives of the others who lived around him helped him predict their behaviour. It was a way of figuring out how to avoid the places they favored and sometimes, it was useful when he wanted to anger them. But he only chose to do that if they bothered him first.

He noticed that Itachi had made direct eye-contact with him before curtly nodding and slipping beneath the table. And Sasori found his muscles had clenched up a fair bit. Itachi had fucked his property and now he was beneath the tablecloth with him. His Deidara. Who knows what went on down there! The family hadn't had a whole family dinner in quite a few months, and last time Sasori was sure he had heard moaning beneath the table last time while the other's had been talking and laughing. They probably fucked each other senseless while their master's were completely oblivious to the activity. Or perhaps they were and just didn't care.

Kakuzu was the fourth person to show, and Sasori didn't even bother sizing him and his pet up, he had simply lost the inspiration to do so. He knew the man would sit beside Kisame on the right, and he knew his pet was probably wearing nothing at all besides a loincloth or a diaper or a cock ring. So there was really no point.

With a bored and completely disinterested sigh, Sasori looked up at the blank ceiling. And although to most it looked as though he was in deep and calculating thought, in reality he was simply wishing this god-forsaken dinner would end soon...

…

Meanwhile, Deidara was fidgeting about nervously beneath the table. The other four, Tobi, Hidan, Konan and Itachi were all chatting contently, and they'd ushered him over a few times as well, only to be unwillingly rejected. And why? Simple.

Sasori was toying with a bit of his collar under the table, his hand poking out from beneath the tablecloth, the sheet lifting high enough to reveal Sasori's leg. Most wouldn't think anything of this; even Hidan was pressed against his master's legs, his shoulder being gently massaged. Still, this was Sasori. A ruthless Vampire who had raped him! Of course he would be panicked. And he didn't know whether he should stay near the hand or try to join his friends. He just…he didn't know. But his instincts told him to stay close, very close. And those 'instincts' proved to be correct.

Because soon the hand had dropped the leash and reached out, as if looking for him. So he knew at that point that he had thought correctly and bent his head, pressing upward the meet the palm. In moments his hair was being stroked lovingly, and he almost purred at how very gentle his Danna was being with him at the moment. Whereas Itachi and the rest of the pets completely ignored the action, having learnt years ago to keep their noses out of Sasori's business.

Soon the hand dragged down to caress his cheek and Deidara thought he'd melt under the kind gestures. It just felt so nice, like when Itachi had touched him, but different. Sasori's hand was firmer, gentle, but more controlling of his actions compared to Itachi. It felt…it actually felt really good. And Deidara found himself hoping Sasori would be this gentle more often.

Soon the ruckus from 'up-top' had died down, and with it, the chatter of the pets, not that Deidara had been talking much anyway. So he assumed the main guest had arrived. No. he _knew_ the man had arrived. Because a vicious and highly dark aura flood the room all in one go, it resembled the feeling one got when stepping into total and unfamiliar darkness, not being accustomed to the surroundings you couldn't even see.

"Hello my children…" A deep and highly masculine voice rumbled before the sound of a chair scraping backwards was heard. It seemed that the vacant seat at the head of the table, opposite where Deidara sat, was now occupied. Although he couldn't see anything due to the tablecloth. How utterly annoying, and yet he was very thankful his view was blocked. For the person already posed to be more frightening then Sasori himself, and that was saying something.

A chorus of greetings was heard before silence fell and they started eating their first course. But Sasori wasn't eating, because now, both hands were atop his head, ten digits running through his silky blonde hair calmingly.

"Sasori, why aren't you eating?" The voice asked, and Sasori said nothing. But his strokes and fingerings got a little harder, more determined and rough.

"Sasori, don't ignore your father."

Hidan scoffed lightly before turning to face his master's legs. In one swift motion he had dragged the zipper down and engulfed the large and very hard length, beginning to suck it firmly. It was almost as if everyone else had been given some nonexistent signal as they too turned to their master's trousers. Undoing the zippers, buttons or elastic before engorging the different sized appendages. Deidara was equally disgusted and shocked. But most of all, he felt left out!

Sure he didn't want to suck off Sasori right in the middle of dinner, but…but everyone else was doing it! Listen to him, acting like some little kid! 'B-But mummy, everyone else is doing it! Why can't I?!' Pfft! How immature of him!

Sasori sighed quietly to himself as dinner escalated from normal to highly abnormal. And it was always the same. Usually Sasori would make a point of missing out on family dinners, but now that he had taken a break off work, and was reluctant to leave Deidara, Sasori no longer carried a valid excuse to miss out on the occasion. But he'd just leave after everyone finished up.

Pein was already at it. Even though his pet was giving him a fantastic blowjob – due to her being a hooker – he still felt the need to lean over and swap saliva with their father. Their tongues dancing together as both males leaned forward to allow better access into each other's mouths.

And of course, as soon as those two started off Zetsu rose from his seat to wander over to the other side of the table, where both Kisame and Kakuzu had started fervently groping at each others nipples as they too swapped saliva.

The sight was sickening to Sasori. They were all family and yet they somehow took pride and were very eager to engage in sexual acts with each other. If they were so willing to shag each other senseless then what was the use of their pets?

He subconsciously massaged his fingers into Deidara's scalp, trying to take his mind off the scenes playing out before him. As much as this would have been appealing to another, Sasori did not feel the slightest bit aroused. Not at all. Family was family and they all took it for granted and abused it. Foolish really, but it was none of his concern as long as none of them tried to touch him. In fact, he could clearly recall the very first time his father had tried such acts. At the time he had been seven and it had been just a few months before he found out the truth and grew cold and neglectful towards his 'family'. h other sensless then what was the use of their pets?!a break off work, and was reluctant to lea

"D-Daddy, what are you going?" Sasori had tittered. Watching intently as his father leaned forwards eagerly in his leather chair, intent on pulling Sasori's pants down.

"Shh shhh, it's alright. Let daddy take care of his precious little Sasori."

One of his hands had expertly begun to stroke Sasori's small and immature length, grinning with glee and affection when he had squirmed uncomfortably.

"Daddy…oh, daddy I don't like this. It feels funny!"

Madara had ignored and Sasori soon found himself sprawled out on the ground with his father enthusiastically sucking on his length. He had whined and thrashed and begged for his father to stop, but to no avail. And in the end Sasori came in his mouth before finally finding the strength to jump up and run away.

Sasori shivered at the memory before returning to reality. Now finding that Pein was standing, or rather, _bending over_ the head of the table, with Madara behind him. He was teasing Pein's nipples and whispering dirty things in his son's ear and grinding his large erection into his ass. And of course, Pein just moaned and flexed his hips, trying to get more of his 'daddy's' loving attentions.

On the other half of the room spread out on the carpet was Kisame; Zetsu was sucking him off roughly while Kisame gave Kakuzu the same treatment. The entire room was soon filled with lusty noises and it took all of Sasori's willpower to not just get up and storm out of the room. Because his father's wouldn't like that, oh no.

And as much as Sasori hated to admit it, he was incredibly weak when it came to his father. When he had run away from his father at seven after receiving a blowjob, Madara had let him. In reality, if he wanted something then he would get it, simple as that. He would go to hell and back just to get what he wanted because he was that kind of guy. Crazy. Just like the rest of this god forsaken family!

…

"Aaw, come on Dei-Dei, let me suck you off! I bet you taste good." Hidan persisted. Trying his utmost hardest to tease Deidara by burying his head in the blonde's crotch, nuzzling and probing at the lump that had started to form.

"No Hidan! My Danna is right behind me, un!" Deidara hissed. Trying to pry Hidan's head away from his hard-on while attempting to keep steady, if he moved around too much the fingers kneading through his hair would be alerted. And he'd get into trouble if Sasori found him with someone's head near his cock.

"Please Dei! Pleeeease! I promise I'll make it real fuckin' quick!" Hidan looked up from his crotch, a pleading look flashing about in his light coloured eyes.

"No!"

"Jeez, you're such a fucking pussy! I'm surprised you don't actually have one!" He stated. Giving Deidara's erection a poke before crawling backwards to engage in a conversation Tobi. Itachi was busy talking to Konan and well…yeah! Deidara felt a little out of place.

Suddenly, a hand tugged at his collar to guide his face back to Sasori's crotch. Only this time his dip was undone and his length stood proudly out from between his legs. Deidara didn't actually get any time to get a clear look at it before the length was shoved hastily down his throat.

And of course, his first natural instinct was to place his hands on Sasori's thighs in an effort to pull away, but the strong grip his Danna had on the back of his head prevented such an action from happening. So the poor and innocent blonde and forced to deep throat his master, bobbing his head up and down only to receive a pat on the head now and again. But mostly his hair just felt as if it was being ripped out as Sasori pushed and pulled, trying to get Deidara to suck at a faster, more convenient pace.

Well, convenient for _him _at least.

Letting out a sickly moan, Deidara managed to catch the attention of all four pets beneath the table, not that he noticed seeing as he was too busy with his master's _huge_ problem.

Hidan sneered, Tobi giggled, Konan could do nothing but watch in shock and Itachi…well, it was safe to say that on the outside he remained devoid of emotion. But on the inside he was raging and willing to rip someone's head off due to pure frustration.

Deidara was _his_. Yes, Itachi was no master nor was he a Vampire. He wasn't exactly as physically attractive as Sasori, nor was he favored by Madara. But damn it! That was his blonde!

Itachi was inferior when placed up against Sasori as competition, but really, he knew he was better for the blonde. He was a better lover and a better man than Sasori would ever be, and all Deidara would gain from their relationship would be hurt and humiliation. Perhaps even a few scars. It was…sickening to watch.

Sasori was hurting him, forcing him into something he wanted nothing to so with. What kind of a man was that? Obviously one with no heart and absolutely no chance at scoring with someone from the real world that lay outside this fairy-tale mansion…

…

"Hey Sasori." Kisame grinned as he popped up beside the ever-so-slightly flushed Sasori.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down for a while. Although, perhaps you'd feel better if I was lying down with you, or on top of you. Either way is fine."

Sasori merely scowled momentarily before leaning his head back once more and closing his eyes. Kisame, to be honest, was completely shocked. Whenever he tried to make a pass at him, his brother would always come up with some highly intellectual and witty comment that would leave Kisame stunned and completely speechless before he walked away. This time however, seemed to be some sort of exception.

"Hey, Sasori are you alright?"

Kisame frowned when he got no response. But when he finally realized what was going on, he inwardly chucked to himself before slyly reaching down, unnoticed by the blissful Sasori. And by the time he snapped his eyes open as the feeling of an arm on his leg startled him, it was too late.

"Well-Well, what have we here?"

Kisame took a good long glance at the little blonde that was sucking his little brother off, and by the looks of it, he was doing his job well.

"Sasori, I didn't know you had it in you! Oh, this is just priceless; I'll have to let the other's know."

In a split second Sasori had stood ever-so-abruptly from his chair. And in one swift movement he had dipped himself up before casting his brother a nasty look and storming off. Leaving Kisame to laugh as he left before soon returning to his other brothers for more 'fun time'.

When Sasori suddenly just got up and left the table without him, Deidara was a little shocked, as well as feeling completely and terribly horrified.

"Hello there…" A sickeningly sweet voice cooed. And in his moment of fear, Deidara crawled backwards as the table cloth was raised and a large hear was poked in. But he didn't get very far seeing as his leash was still attached to the chair leg.

"My, don't you look lovely; and _edible…_" Deidara inwardly cringed as a pair of strong arms fished him out from beneath the table, disconnecting his leash as he did so to leave it lying on the ground, discarded.

"_Father._" Pein voiced. Appearing by Madara's side and standing as naked as he had been the very day he was born. Although, at the time, he hadn't possessed such a big and thick appendage as he did now.

Pein licked his lips greedily at the sight of the shivering blonde caught within his father's arms. He was so delectable and innocent, so very easy to corrupt. In fact he was exceedingly surprised Sasori hadn't crushed his mentality yet. But it would only be a matter of time…

"No son." Madara interjected while setting Deidara down on the edge of the table.

"I'm having this one all to myself. You go and have fun with Kisame; I do believe he's playing submissive tonight." Madara gave his son a convincing wink before he received a nod and Pein left. After that he turned his dark red orbs over to the quivering blonde before him.

"Now my dear, let's start shall we?"

Madara clicked his fingers before a servant suddenly appeared, carrying five little wine glasses before laying them down some ways up the table, away from Deidara. Madara leaned forward and stuck his nose against Deidara's collarbone, inhaling deeply before letting out an exhilarated groan as he looked skyward.

"Oh, you smell divine my little slave! Where Sasori gets his self-control I will never know." Having said that a sharp nip to the shoulder caused Deidara to cry out before he was slowly lowered until his back was spread out and over what was left of the first course, cutlery and all.

"You've been a naughty boy," Madara moaned huskily as he slid his tongue from the shoulder all the way up to Deidara's jaw line.

"And naughty boys need to be punished!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No. We have not reached the major kink scene. The entire chapter was too long so I chopped it in half. So basically, you're not going to see the other half until I get LOTS of lovely reviews and also, I kinda need you guys to check out my new story and review that too. Please?

I'm still struggling with writer's block with this, but the other story I made actually HELPED me post this chapter up. So if you all go and review on 'Yours To Hold.' I will not only love all of your forever, but I will also post the next chapter up in a few days. ^^


	15. Dinner2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Wanna know why I made this so short?_

_Read the bottom when you're done._

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Meh. Final bit for the Dinner scene. Kink so as usual…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 15 – _Dinner 2_.

"No, AH! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Madara smirked down at the naked and writhing blonde that lay beneath him. He was flushed most adorably and his eyes were already glossed over, he was almost unnaturally sensitive to his touches. Amazing really.

The Vampire leaned down and dragged his large tongue over Deidara's bare chest, earning him a whine that most certainly gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue. He traveled from the small navel all the way up to his left nipple, and from there he started eagerly suckling at it, just like a newborn would. But he was alarmed at the reaction.

Until now Deidara hadn't been very vocal, but as soon as he started playing with the pert pink nub the petite body bucked upwards into him before he let out a pleasure-filled moan. It was so loud everyone in the room was able to hear it, not that it mattered much.

"Oh?"

He retracted his treatment momentarily to stare down at the lusty face that in turn stared up at him. Deidara was panting and his mouth was slightly agar, allowing a small trail of saliva to run down and pool on his shoulder before collecting and eventually trailing backwards to soak into the tablecloth. How erotic.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Madara asked. Staring down at the boy with inquiring eyes as he trailed his slap claws over the tattoo mark on his chest. The action caused the angel to shudder before his head hell back a bit due to the sensations.

But, despite the immense pleasure Deidara felt there was a small part in the back of his mind that continued to remain functioning. He had never had his mark touched so teasingly before, and he liked it. But he knew it had to stop. Because even if he enjoyed it now, eventually he would come to regret it. He'd be permanently stained. Not to mention, his Danna probably wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. And even though that might sound nice, Deidara…he didn't want that to happen. Not just yet anyway.

"N-No…stop it…" He mewled, only to receive a patronizing chuckle and further stimulation to his pleasure spot.

"But Deidara, why?"

"I don't like it, un…"

"Hn. Your body says otherwise."

A harsh flick was administered to the mushroom head of his penis and Deidara yelped before whipping his head back up and attempting to sit straight. But of course, his effort was thwarted as Madara's strong and large hand came to grip almost painfully down on his right shoulder.

"No my dear boy, you are going nowhere until I saw so. Alright?"

Madara didn't wait for an answer as he drove his head back down to nibble at the nipple, and this time he started pinching the somewhat neglected one as well. Deidara couldn't hold back the little squeaks of pleasure and delight, but this time his bucks were an attempt at trying to throw him off rather then being an act of want.

"Ugh…ahhhh!!!!! Stop, oh God….please stoooop, yeah!!!"

"Nonsense."

Having said that, Madara ceased in his actions before picking up a thick knife off the table. It was the kind that was used to – for tonight anyway – carve through a sturdy loaf of bread. The handle was brown and thick and could easily hurt someone. Especially in this situation.

Without further ado Madara flung it up in the air before catching it by its sharp tip, and then driving it into Deidara's tight little entrance.

A glass-shattering scream filled the room as the thick knife handle was forced to pump in and out of Deidara rapidly, and soon enough it was able to go in and out quicker and easier before the blonde had started to bleed, heavily now that Madara was paying attention to it, and the scent drove him mad with lust that only added to the rage he felt due to his son walking out on him like he had. And now Deidara was going to pay for it…

With an inane and malicious, somewhat deranged cackle, Madara flung the knife across the room, sat down in Sasori's chair and pulled Deidara off the table and into his lap. And while he twisted the smaller one around so his back pressed up against his muscles chest, he leaned forward to stretch his arm down the table and dragged the glasses towards the edge.

"No! Please, un! Don't do it, IT HURTS!!!!!!!"

Deidara was screaming as loud as his lungs would allow while Madara drove forcefully into him with all his might. And while Deidara screamed, Madara let out a series of feral and monstrous snarls, accompanied by sharp intakes of air and heavy grunts that could not have possibly been made by a human.

All Deidara could do was grip onto Madara's long arms as his thighs were held up and parted further as he was bounced up and down. The blood was the only thing acting as lubricate but that didn't lessen the pain, for Madara was a monstrous size and Deidara could quite literally feel himself being torn from the inside out.

"STOPPP!!!! STOP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!"

But his cries fell upon the deafest of ears as Madara continued to pound onto him, only stopping a moment to break one of Deidara's hands away from his arm before bringing it to his mouth. And once both tongues began to play, he started up again.

Blinded by sweat and tears Deidara could see next to nothing as he was bounced up and down. But he wasn't stupid. He knew when he was being watched and if he had any doubts whatsoever – which he did not – then the blurry figures that had gathered by Madara's sides would have verified it.

They were watching. But not just watching. They were staring at him hungrily; he could practically feel the lust clawing at his skin. And they were jerking off too; riding on the highs they felt when they heard Deidara cry and Madara roar out his passion in the most animalistic way possible.

Soon a smooth hand came to pump reverently at his erection, the other letting go of his wrist to link around his thigh to keep him steady. He was coming, of that much he was certain. It wasn't that he was enjoying the torture, the pain and the little laughs emitted every now and again, no. Instead, he was _willing _himself to find completion, purely so the torment would end.

He couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the embarrassment, the humiliation that raked at his skin and soul mercilessly. He just couldn't cope. Sasori would never want to touch him again, that much was certain. Because even Deidara wouldn't want to touch himself after this. Why would he? He was contaminated, dirty. He was also tired and would probably appear severely malnourished in a matter of days because he had yet to eat.

"Alright boys," Madara panted. Continuing to thrust his hips upward into Deidara's little puckered hole.

"G…get re-ready…" Madara had to bite his lip in order to hold back the orgasm that was just waiting to burst forth from within him. because he couldn't come before Deidara. that would be very bad, and shameful. Finding release before a pet was just…unheard of.

"N-Now!"

Without another word Madara plunged his fangs into the side of Deidara's soft and fleshy neck, ripping in as far as he could go before drawing blood. And at that very moment Deidara let out a pain-filled scream and the Vampires grabbed their glasses and held them forward. In a matter of seconds, Deidara came. But not normally.

Madara directed his cock into one glass, and once it was filled he placed the pad of his thumb over the slit, preventing him from releasing anymore as he continued to drink. Then he was directed into another glass and he let go, allowing Deidara to fill another. And then another and another and another.

Deidara didn't actually know how many he filled, but he did know one thing. He had never spurted out this long. He didn't actually know he was capable of producing that much semen and then releasing it all in one go. But anything was possible. Perhaps it was the fact that Madara was biting him?

After a few more seconds Deidara finally fell limp, only to be discarded harshly onto the ground. And looking up – much to his disgust – Deidara found that they each had a glass, and once clinking them all together, gave a silent cheer before…drinking their fill…

The white and sticky liquid dripped out of the corners of their mouths as they lapped it up hungrily, only to part from their glasses mere moments later to enjoy fevering and needy kisses amongst each other.

"_Father…_"

Pein climbed into his father's lap, straddling his broad thighs before running his tongue down the side of the man's neck.

"_It's my turn now…__**daddy**__." _Having said that he lowered his bare backside onto Madara's already hard cock and started grinding, while the others took turns coating Madara's skin with their saliva.

"Wow…" Hidan whispered. Poking his head out from beneath the tablecloth to shoot Deidara a piteous look.

"He got you bad."

Deidara could only let out a little wheeze before everything went completely black…

…

Sasori sat in the private back gardens of his family's estate, resting tiredly beneath an old oak tree and simply allowing the darkness to fill him.

He could not believe what he had seen tonight. What he had witnessed. Who he had met. He couldn't even bring himself to speak her name, but he had seen her, and she had seen him. And that was why he was so utterly shaken and panicked. For what she had said shook him to the very core.

"Enough," He mumbled. Picking himself up and heading inside, his feet dragging against the grave; as he approached the front. All natural grace seeming to have dissipated.

"Deidara…"

It had already been a few hours since he had left dinner, so he assumed it'd be over by now. So he decided to take himself up to his room where Deidara was either waiting for him or…well, he'd better be waiting for him. He'd better be there because Sasori was in no mood for fun and games.

Fun and Games…

Sasori let out a giggle as he staggered down the corridors, trying his utmost best not to accidentally slam up against a pedestal with a vase adorning it or the walls in general. For his sake, Deidara had better be there…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cum-Cocktails. Nice kink, wasn't it…?

I'm not happy. *Sniff* Hardly anyone has bothered to review on my other story and it…it makes me so sad! That's why I made this chapter so short, because you guys lied to me!!!!! TT~TT REVIEW ON BOTH STORIES PLEASE?! I'm a review whore you guys know that! And if I get a lack of reviews then I feel like crap and then just…I lose inspiration.


	16. Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_A little short only to hold off the smut in the next chappie. _

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Meh. Nothing much actually. No sex. But maybe there's a slight….uh…baby kink? Even though it's a fairly short scene. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 16 – _Dreams and Reality_.

When Deidara finally came to, what he saw was something completely unexpected.

Deidara had noticed that there were a series of soft grey bars lined both his left and right, although the right was backed against a black wall. Not only that but there were also baby blue blankets had bundled around his legs when he sat up.

Now, at first he had been severely confused. But he did recognize a crib when he saw one. It was a adult-sized crib, because when he stood up and put his hands atop the left side of the crib, the top had come up to his chin.

And he wasn't in the same room anymore either. Instead it was brightly lit, and it had everything a baby could ever ask for. Rainbow splattered walls with little animals painted intricately across the colours.

A large playpen, changing mat, toys strewn across the soft carpeted floor. As well as a baby bouncer, high chair for feeding, bottles of milk lined up against a white marble counter in the corner as well as a sink. Rocking chairs, dressers, a play-table, even a rocking chair!!!!

When leaning back a little in astonishment, his head had connected with something. And when he had turned to see what it was exactly he found that it was a Crib Mobile designed as a Carousel. And finally when it all started to click into place, Deidara soon realized that he was completely naked.

Well, naked besides the diaper that fit so snuggly and warm around his hips and crotch. He also had a little pink ribbon tied around his neck but that wasn't half as bad as the diaper.

"What…what the hell…?" He muttered, falling backwards to land stubbornly on his butt.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madara popped up out of seemingly nowhere and leaned his arms atop the side of the crib. And with his superior height he actually seemed to tower over Deidara, seeing as he was still higher then the actual bars.

"Did the baby have a nice sleep? Hm, did he?" Deidara, as if hardwired to react let out a little coo of happiness before sticking an index finger in his mouth. And Madara smiled, thoroughly adoring the curious and confused look on the blonde face.

"You must be hungry! Well, I guess I'll have to feed you then, won't I?" Pressing a button Deidara couldn't see, the bars began to drag down until they were low enough to come up to Deidara's knees if he chose to stand up again.

"Come here!"

As some sort of reflex Deidara raised his arms willingly as Madara hoisted him into his arms. The blonde wriggled about in delight as Madara placed an affectionate kiss upon his cheek, on in which Deidara returned, if not a little messily.

Something was wrong with him, he knew! But he couldn't bring himself to cry out in anger of frustration. He didn't have control over his limbs. It was as if his body had been taken over to comply with Madara's speech and wishes while his brain was still the same, left impassive as his movements overthrew the mind.

"Now where should I…of course!" Deidara was plopped down on the nice carpet while Madara headed over to the counter to fetch a bottle of milk. Meanwhile Deidara had found fascination with a rubber duck, and each time he gripped it would make a squeaky sound, causing him to giggle and laugh.

When Madara returned he carried Deidara against his hip as he cruised over to the rocking chair, sitting himself down before cradling the excited blonde.

"Here we are!" His voice bubbling with excitement and glee as he held up the warm bottle. "Some milk for my big boy."

Finally Deidara managed to get a little of his senses back, and when Madara held the bottle to his lips, he turned his head away."

"Ah, what's this? Are you resisting the drug Deidara?" Madara tsked before laughing. "You're so cute when you resist! But it won't work for long. Now open up. Otherwise…I'll have to give you…a neck rub!!!"

With a shriek Deidara bolted upright, only to wince as a predictable pain shot up his spine. Scowling, the blonde got used to the feeling before looking around. He was back in Sasori's bedroom, in the dark, in Sasori's bed with the silk draped drawn around the mattress, but no Sasori.

"S-Strange."

"What's strange, _brat_?"

Deidara almost jumped out of his skin when Sasori materialized in the bed beside him, wearing nothing but a cotton black bathroom robe to cover himself. Mind you, it was fairly long. Deidara's couldn't actually any parts of his skin other than his hands, feet and face.

"You weren't here when I came home, Deidara. Tell me why that is? And furthermore, tell me why you were bleeding in a place that only I am permitted to touch?"

Deidara noticeably shivered as he shifted ever-so-slightly to the left, _away _from the simmering Vampire.

"Answer me pet, otherwise you will be punished regardless."

Sasori's eyes flashed angrily before they cooled and he rolled onto his side, beginning to casually skim his claws over the right side of Deidara's hips, seeming to enjoy himself as he did it.

"I-Madara he…" Deidara couldn't continue and instead stared down at the sheets that pooled around his waist. He was naked. Completely naked. It was unnerving and Deidara felt as if he was suffering from self-consciousness.

"I know what he did. My question is _why_?"

Before Deidara could muster any kind of answer Sasori had pushed him back and crawled on top of him, pressing his lips firmly into the side of his pet's neck.

"You were a bad boy Deidara," He whispered huskily. Grinding his hips into the blonde's as he began to place butterfly kisses up and down the smooth shoulder.

"And bad boys need to be _punished_…"

When Sasori retracted, Deidara couldn't help but look in his eyes. They were still their usual amber, but something was different, something was off. They looked hard and somewhat unfocused, giving him the look of derangement. Something was definitely wrong with Sasori, he wasn't talking normally.

"No Danna, un." Deidara pressed. Testing the water to see what might happen. And Sasori's reaction wasn't one he expected. Instead of yelling or snapping at him or generally being angry, a smug sneer spread itself across his plush red lips, easily exposing his two sharp and pointy stakes.

He licked them hungrily before chuckling. Yes. Deidara had never seen him smile, never mind chuckle!

"You really are rather naughty Deidara, aren't you? It's alright though, I won't punish you. My father will pay for what he did; I know it wasn't your fault."

"Y-You…you really mean it, Danna?"

"Hn. Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it. You're a bad boy Deidara, but only because I haven't been treating you properly. I've been mean t encounter I raped you. What kind of hospitality is that?"

In moments Sasori had switched positions, lying flat on his back with his completely shocked pet on top on his chest.

"Hehe. You know Deidara, even though you're naughty, you're a good boy. And a good boy deserved a reward."

Deidara drowned down at his master. Just moment's ago hadn't he been talking about how _bad _he had been, and that he need to be punished. He…he didn't understand. This was all just too much for him to take in all at once.

"You let someone else touch you, define you _twice_." Sasori purred. Running a hand over Deidara's plump cheeks and dipping down into the crack ever-so-slightly.

"But don't worry my pet; I'm not mad at you." With his other free hand Sasori started to stroke the side of Deidara's face. Watching intently as his lower lip trembled and the tears began to pool up in his eyes.

"D-Danna please don't hurt him, yeah. Please? It wasn't his fault! I could have pushed him away and I didn't, so please spare him! Punish me instead, un!"

"Hm. Will you do anything for Itachi?"

Deidara merely nodded, choosing to stare down at Sasori's robe instead of his eyes. At least then he wouldn't feel so ashamed of himself.

"_Anything_, Deidara?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you better start behaving and telling me what I want to hear. What this?" He asked. Stroking over Deidara's face in a loving fashion.

"M-My face…?"

A little slap was administered to this left half of his face and Sasori tsked.

"No," HE said. Speaking much like a father would when scolding his child.

"It's _my _face. Say it with me: It's _my _face."

"It's…it's your face."

"That's right. Now tell me, what are these?"

Sasori trailed his fingers down from Deidara's face to his nipples before giving the little buds of flesh a harsh squeeze, earning him an excited gasp.

"Nipples."

"Correct. And who owns those nipples?"

"Y-You do."

"Excellent. Now…these hips, who do your hips belong to?"

"You."

"Very good Deidara. So what's this?"

A firm slap to the backside made Deidara flinch, before he held back his instincts to leap away and bit into his tongue before answering.

"An ass…"

"Quite. And who owns that ass?"

"You own it."

"Precisely."

Another firm slap was administered before Sasori chuckled once more. Now choosing to squeeze the soft globes within his hands, molding the flesh.

"This ass is mine Deidara, it belong to me. It's mine to play with, mine to touch and mine to do as I please with. It's mine to _fuck_."

"Ah!" Deidara cried when a dry finger entered him.

"Yes! It's yours!"

"And why is it mine pray tell?"

"Because I'm a pet, un."

"You're very good at this. Yes, because you're a pet. But who's pet?"

"Yours Danna! I'm yours! All yours!"

Sasori smirked before pulling Deidara close, kissing the top of his head gently before letting outa highly content sigh.

"Yes, you're mine. And now I'm going to show you just how good I am with my most prized possessions…"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please review and keep sending me your forms for ideas!!!!!!! More Reviews!!!! XDDD


	17. Unexpected and Unexplainable Affections

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_The whole chapter is smut. _

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** HUGE BIG FIERY BLAZING SMUT! THE ENTIRE THING IS SMUT!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

Don't Touch Me, un! – 17 – _Unexpected and Unexplainable Affections_.

"You're so adorable Deidara, so very adorable! I've never met anyone as cute as you." Sasori smashed his lips on Deidara's and of course, Deidara groaned in pain and it had probably hurt Sasori too. But he didn't care. All he wanted was his blonde. His sweet little angel.

To hell with Itachi ever getting his hands on what was rightfully his! To hell with Deidara ever breaking free from his grasp! To hell that father of his who had the audacity to touch and to taint what belonged to him! His pet belonged to him and him alone! _Deidara_ belonged to him and him alone! His! His to touch, his to kiss and his to make sweet love to!

He flipped over so he was once again on top, and moved Deidara's hands together so he could keep them pinned with only one hand. He did still find fascination with the tongues but tonight he wanted Deidara. He just wanted Deidara and only Deidara. No toys, no trinkets, so accessories. Just raw lust and passion!

He forced his tongue into Deidara's mouth and kissed him harshly and overpoweringly. And somewhat surprisingly, Deidara kissed back! But Sasori was very quick to take over and dominate the kiss once and for all, intent on refusing to let Deidara so much as try. Because Deidara was his Uke, his love and the only one who he had complete and utter control over. He was the only one who Sasori could break in so intensely.

The word 'mine' kept rolling about in his head, getting steadily louder as it played over and over and over. And Sasori was no fool. He had started out in this little BDSM relationship on top, and not really caring. In fact, he remember just a day or two ago when he was in the closet, thinking about when he was going to evolve Deidara, change him from a half finished painting into a beautiful portrait. But the thing was, Deidara was already perfect, he was already that beautiful portrait, but he had so much protective dusk covering himself, that Sasori had been blind to his extravagant beauty.

He knew his possessiveness and obsession to dominate and be worshipped wasn't the most healthy way of living. But he really didn't care that much. Deidara was his, and as his he had the privileged of knowing everything about him. Because whether he wanted to or not, Sasori had to. Because he knew know, he knew he wanted to be with Deidara for the rest of his life. But secrets could and _would _break up the strongest of relationships. He should know, after all, it had happened to between him and his father, his family.

His now free hand lifted as he reached for a nipple and played with it. Rolling it and pinching it. Maybe a little harder than he would have normally, but Deidara didn't seem to mind that much. The blond was groaning and moaning into Sasori's mouth, breathing hard through his nose and trying so hard not to cry out in pleasure. And Sasori took great pride in getting somebody who was trained in the arts of pleasing another, to make sounds like that.

He refused to wonder if it was an act, and act put on to make sure Sasori stayed away from Itachi. No. Deidara wouldn't stoop to such a low level for someone he had met only twice before, and on the second meeting had intercourse with. No. He wouldn't do that…

Sasori pulled away from Deidara's lush lips. Looking into the blonde's misty eyes, he lowered himself in between Deidara's legs and rocked his hips against the smaller ones, feeling both himself and the other harden considerably.

"Beg for me, Deidara. Beg." He said.

Really, he didn't know what had provoked him to do so, but somehow the thought of the little blonde begging and writhing beneath him went straight to his groin.

Deidara grasped for his breath at Sasori's command. The way Sasori looked at him…it wasn't lust. And it wasn't maddened anymore, not like it had been just a few minutes ago.

Sasori pinched Deidara's nipple hard, making him mewl and try to get away from the pleasurable pain.

"Ah! Ah, D-Danna, un!" Deidara mumbled and bit his lip.

"Beg." Sasori repeated. He really needed to hear Deidara begging and pleading for him to be touched, to be felt, to be loved.

Deidara felt a bit embarrassed. He hadn't begged before…ever, now that he though about it. And that's wasn't the worst part. He feel embarrassed of the way Sasori was touching him and he feel embarrassed about being such and easy and submissive the Uke. Sure, no doubt Itachi was an Uke too but…he didn't know. Something about the hard, blunt and casual Itachi lying on his back panting, sweating and pleading for more in a cute and high-pitched voice just didn't seem right to him.

_He'd never before felt so hot._

"I'm so hot, Sasori…Danna, You're making me feel hot all over." Deidara moaned. That must have been a good start…right? Sasori kissed Deidara's neck in silent encouragement and praise, seeming happy his very first try. The blonde moved his head to the side so Sasori could reach better.

"Please… let me…" Deidara interrupted himself with a loud moan as Sasori's and his arousals rubbed together just right. "Take off your shirt? I want to feel your skin, Sasori… Please?"

Sasori smirked against Deidara's neck.

"Let me touch you… Let my hands go so I can please you… Danna… I want to please you." Sasori let go of Deidara's wrists. He slid his hands slowly over Deidara's arms, over his shoulder to the gently squeeze and massage at the flesh while at the same time he chose to kiss Deidara once more.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again. You will _never _be touched by anyone else again." His grip on Deidara tightened and became possessive, so to ease the Vampire the smart little adolescent decided to go with an soft comment.

"I'll never let another touch me again, Danna. Never." Sasori moved to snuggle into Deidara's collarbone, enjoying the feeling of his dainty hands brushing up against the front of his robe.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I belong to you …y-yeah."

"Good boy." Sasori looked up at Deidara as he skimmed his fingers over his chest. "You can't give yourself to any other man or woman, human or Immoral other than me. Because your body doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me."

Deidara felt himself shudder. He slid his hands up under Sasori's shirt, feeling the smooth back. Yes…incredibly smooth…_too smooth._

"D-Danna, what is…?" With an almost inaudible chuckle Sasori slipped off his robe. And what Deidara saw left him in shock, distain and utter…horror.

All those times he had commented on how unnatural Sasori's skin was, how cold and hard it was…it hadn't been his imagination. It was real. Where his elbows, shoulders, ankles and knees were supposed to be, creamy joints were the only things keeping his limbs and such together. And when Deidara reached up, running his fingertips over the flat and even terrain of his Danna's chest, his eyes fell down to the stomach.

A thick grey cord was wound firmly into the perfectly carved out hold where his stomach should be. And by the looks it, that thing could stretch quite far, like a fire hose.

"Danna…"

"I did this to myself Deidara." Sasori replied coolly. Lowering himself onto Deidara's heated body to lick at the base of Deidara's neck.

"You want to know why? Because my father never loved me."

"I-I don't unders-"

"When I was little I always used to wonder why my brother's wouldn't treat me the same. They weren't half as affectionate with me they were with each other, or even common strangers. So one day I went to ask my father about it, only to discover he wasn't in his private office as usual. And of course, a seven year old child is prone to be curious. We weren't actually allowed in there without father's permission, but I was an exception.

After searching through the entire room and finding nothing of vague interest, I decided to sit myself down on his big leather seat behind his large oak desk. That's when I spotted his desk drawer. And inside…inside I found my…my adoption papers. And that's why I hate them, all of them. that's why I made myself like this."

Deidara frowned and Sasori merely laughed, as if the answer was as simple as was possible and was staring the blonde right in the face.

"Don't you see Deidara. after doing more investigating I soon found that my mother had been one of the regular women my father liked to court, just for fun. They didn't work out though and eventually they split up. Nine months later she showed up on his doorstep with a newborn me, crying and begging for him to take me because apparently, her getting pregnant had been an accident. She felt she was too young to throw her life away on an unintended baby. And even though I wasn't his, father took em in anyway, signing all the legal custody forms and such and keeping them well locked away.

Now do you understand Deidara. my 'father' doesn't care about me. He took me in out of pity. If she went to the press and told them the story of a Nobel Vampire such as him turning down a woman who had once dedicated her life to him, then he would have been hounded forever about it. That, and the fact that Vampire orphanages aren't that…_nice_.

And my brothers…well. They wouldn't accept me because I wasn't of their blood. Even though they themselves had all been spawned from father's previous lovers, and therefore were all half-brother's themselves, they wouldn't accept me because I was…different."

"That still doesn't explain why you're-"

"My body? I did it to myself shortly after finding out, that's why I look so young. I decided that if no one else would want me, then there was only one friend to turn to. Art. Art is eternal and if I became art then I would never age, I would never get sick, I would never tire and I would never die. I made myself this way to escape all the pain I felt at the time. I feel…I _though _I felt nothing. At least, until I met you…"

There was awkward silence after that and Deidara, as much as he wanted to break it, couldn't bring himself to just yet.

Sasori's entire family…they pitied him. His father took him out of pity, probably passing himself off as Sasori's real father seeing as the press never did hear anything about it. And his brother's…so that was why they hated him so much. Because they didn't share the same blood? That was…that was…shameful!

"I saw my mother you know." Sasori suddenly rasped. Burying his face into Deidara's neck and sighing.

"She recognized me, and I recognized her from a picture I found of her years back. She…she didn't even say hello to me. She just turned up her nose and left the bar…"

For once, Deidara felt nothing but pure sympathy for him. Poor Sasori! His mother didn't even care about him! And by the looks of it she never did from the start! That was disgusting.

Deidara felt something wet slide down his skin, and almost gasped when he found that Sasori was weeping silent tears. Tears of regret, sadness, shame? He didn't know, the list could very well be endless. But that didn't matter at all. All Deidara wanted to do was hold him, and he did.

"Shhh, S-Sasori. Please don't cry. It's alright. I'll never do anything like that to you, I swear, un."

And for what seemed like an eternity, Deidara held him. cold against hot. Body against body. Flesh against flesh. But as quickly as the tears had started, they had ended. And soon, Sasori was staring up at him with soft amber eyes, a light smile etching itself across his lips as he tilted his head.

"You make me feel better Deidara, which is why…I'm going to have you tonight. And even other night to make sure you don't run away. To make sure you're _mine_."

"Yes…" He whispered. Deidara didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he felt right now. This dominating very calm and sensual Sasori was so overpowering and…nice.

"This ass belongs to me." Sasori said suddenly, and groped Deidara's ass at the same time as he thrust himself hard against Deidara after he lifted himself off the smaller body. Mood swings…how could Deidara not have seen that coming? The blonde let out a high moan.

"Yes!"

"And I plan on taking what's mine." Sasori thrust once more, making Deidara whimper. This felt like it was meant to be, oddly enough, at least, that was how Deidara felt at the moment. But was that just it? Was he merely caught up in the moment?

Deidara's moans and words of submission should not have felt so right. Feel so true. But they did. Sasori's dominating words should not feel so exiting. He had heard others speak like this to him before, when he had been in his cage. Why was it that Sasori made everything so much better? Why did Sasori's words make him moan for real?

"Touch me Deidara. You said you wanted to, correct? Didn't you want to feel my skin against yours?" Deidara nodded all-too-eagerly and lept into action. God, that pale chest. He loved feeling Sasori's chest against his own, rubbing against it with his hands.

It was cold and solid. Even and un-toned. But it was also perfect. This was Sasori. This was the real Sasori and he had trusted Deidara with his secret identity. So Deidara would treasure it.

Sasori reached down and groped at Deidara's hips.

"I plan on taking what's mine." Sasori repeated, whispering. Deidara's eyes widened. Another thought had crossed his mind and he didn't like it. Please, let it not be so!

"Sasori?"

"What…? What is it, _Dei_? What do you want?" Sasori asked.

"I want to know if this is real? Are you feeling alright? You said you saw your mother at a bar, did you drink too much?"

Sasori blinked, stupefied and utterly at a miss. But eventually he came back down to earth and smiled. A genuine smile that made Deidara's heart thump violently against his ribcage.

"I didn't have anything to drink Dei. And I wouldn't be doing this if my feelings weren't genuine towards you. That would, after all, be a waste of my time."

Yes, Sasori was fine. That sounded like a typical answer.

"I don't want you to take me because you feel like you need to prove something to Itachi." Deidara said carefully. Sasori froze. Please, let it not be so.

"I…I don't want that, yeah." Deidara admitted. Looking over at the silken red curtains that lined around the bed.

"I do not need to prove myself to the likes of him. He is a pet, a slave, a little bitch and nothing more. I can ensure you of that." Sasori said coldly.

"I'm a slave too…"

"Yes. But you're different. You're _my _slave. You shine out amongst all others whether you take notice of it yourself or not. You are a diamond amongst a sea of black coal, because you are Special. And _a _Special."

"I just… I just hope that you won't get bored of me. That you won't send me away later."

"You are a fool Dei, a fool. Have I not already expressed that I want to be with you forever? You are a rare being, a pure soul that it found once in a blue moon. You are like…like the _Queen of the _Night, or more formally known as the _Cactus grandiflorus_."

"What's that?"

"It is a flower that blooms for only one night a year, usually around midnight. It is rare and not many people know about it because there are so few. But it is special that way. A hidden jewel, just like you…"

Deidara mumbled something beneath his breath as a hefty blush passed over his cheeks. Sasori looked over at Deidara and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Deidara was still panting. His face still flushed. His hair messy. His shirt open, exposing his light and creamy skin as well as the black tattoo. Sasori could see the wet trails after his kisses and licks on Deidara's neck. He was beautiful.

"Thank you, Danna." Deidara finally murmured and licked his lips. Moistening them. They had gotten dry of his constant panting.

"Let's not talk about him anymore." Sasori decided and fingered around Deidara's hips. Adjusting himself so he was crouching a the end of the bed. His smirk appeared and widened when Deidara stopped breathing at the sight of him. He decided to start and got on all fours on the bed, crawling up over Deidara.

"Breath, Dei, I don't want you to faint. Not until were done anyway." He smirked.

"But I thought-"

"Don't talk about anything else anymore. Not Itachi, not me, nor Madara and not my past. And don't think about them. I won't either." He lowered himself once again between Deidara's legs, making the boy hiss.

"Sasori…" Deidara moaned.

"I'm going to claim what's mine. Not because Itachi might try to snatch it from me. But because I want to. You should see yourself, Deidara. How do you expect me to leave you alone when you look like this? On my bed? Hm?"

Sasori bent down and kissed him deeply. Once again, he dominated the kiss. Not that Deidara tried to.

"Okay, yeah." Deidara smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him. Sasori's hands wandered over the now sweaty skin down to Deidara's bottom half as he pushed himself up from in between Deidara's legs.

"Lift your hips, Dei." He said. Deidara did as he was told. Sasori looked down at Deidara's erection with predatory eyes. Looked down at the golden curls.

Deidara was unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to beg all the time? Was he supposed to be the timid Uke being unsure? Begging for little things? Things that seemed innocent but weren't at all? Or was he supposed to be begging for the harsh things? Harder? Faster? More? It was just so confusing.

His first time had been with Sasori, and he hadn't been given a say in much of what had happened. After it had been Itachi…and Itachi had been…he had been in control. He had been…in control and dominant. He started to piece it together. Itachi had been looking for a quick fuck so he could finally top someone. Because by the look of it, Kisame probably wouldn't let him do much. That bastard! And even if it wasn't true and Deidara was just imagining it, it felt real to him!

The Madara…it didn't matter. He was with Sasori now, _again_. and he wasn't going to waste his time with past experiences!

"What do you want me to do, Dei? Tell me. Beg for me…" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear huskily.

"I don't know what I want…un." Deidara answered truthfully. He ran one hand over Sasori's back. The other over Sasori's chin. The thumb over Sasori's lips.

"I don't know what I want because I still knew to this. But what you want…would be what I want." Sasori's eyes looked at the arm connected to the hand on his chin. The skin was tingling under Deidara's touch. The blonde's own skin seemed even darker with that bright.

"Sasori?" Bright eyes met lighter ones.

"Danna, what do you want of me?" Sasori saw the vulnerability in Deidara. Deidara wanted to please him and didn't know how. How could he not know? It was simple.

"I want you, Deidara. And I want to hear what you want me to do. I want you to beg for it. What do you want of me?"

Deidara blinked. Was that tenderness in his voice? Did Sasori care about his pleasure as well as his own?

"All I want is for you to touch me. Please, Danna? Just touch me…"

Sasori closed his eyes. Deidara's lovely begging. To have Deidara beg, bending over his will… It was so much. To have somebody who defied you and made you feel so dirty, while still submitting brilliantly at the same time…

Sasori grabbed his own and Deidara's erections together in one hand. Both boys moaned high.

"Danna…" Deidara whispered and hugged Sasori tight. A shiver went down Sasori's spine at the sound of his name. And at the touch. All this time they had been touching, Deidara had been touching him. He hadn't been touched by anyone other than his father in a long time…and it felt good…

With a new high playing out he started to move his hand, earning more pants and moans.

"Deidara…" Deidara clawed at Sasori's back. It wasn't painful. Because he couldn't feel pain. But he could feel pleasure, he could feel passion. And right now, he was feeling both.

"Nyaa! Please Danna! Please say it again?" Deidara arched his back, pressing himself towards beloved red-head.

"Do you like hearing your own name, _Deidara_…?" Sasori smirked and squeezed a little extra around Deidara's cock.

"Yes…" Deidara answered. Sasori couldn't really tell if the red colour on Deidara's face was there because he was blushing or because of the heat in the room. He looked incredibly hot and Sasori felt himself twitch in his hand. He let out a feral growl and let them both go.

"Danna?" Deidara opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his master. Sasori reached over to the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out the tube lying in there. Deidara's eyes widened at the sight of the lube and he swallowed hard.

"What's the matter?" Sasori breathed out as he flicked the lid open.

"No-nothing." Deidara said and looked away from both Sasori's eyes and the tube.

"Deidara…?" Sasori said a bit warningly.

"I'm nervous… Am I not allowed to be??" Deidara mumbled, loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you, Dei…" Sasori said and squeezed out the clear gel on his fingers.

"This is going to feel good… Don't you want Danna to make you feel good?"

"Yes…" Deidara smiled a little. He really hoped this would feel good. He was still sore from Madara's brutal session, but if Sasori said it would feel good then…then Deidara trusted him.

Sasori leaned over Deidara and gave him another mind-blowing kiss. Deidara moaned and his thoughts started to get very blurry. Then he felt one of Sasori's fingers rub against his hole. He pulled away from Sasori's kiss and grasped for his breath. Sasori pushed one finger in carefully, making Deidara's breath hitch.

"See, that didn't hurt, now did it?" Sasori asked, pulling the finger out almost all the way before thrusting it back in again. Deidara gasped again.

"N-no…" Sasori kept thrusting his finger in and out of Deidara slowly. He watched Deidara's expressions. Pleasure and highly confused, but he'd get over it.

He bent down and kissed the blond, distracting him, and then pushed two fingers in. Deidara let out a moan.

"Sasori… please…"

"What, Dei?"

"Please…"

"What do you want, my adorable Deidara?"

"I want more…"

"More you say?" Sasori thrust three fingers in, making Deidara arch his back.

"Better?" He smirked.

"O-ooh…yessss, un." Deidara answered.

The blonde ran his hands over Sasori's chest, one hand dropping lower down. His fingers ghosted over Sasori's cock. That looked and felt like the only normal part on him. it was still fleshy, although a little stiffer and harder than he should have been.

Deidara licked his lips. Was it supposed to feel this good? Deidara understood of course that it had to feel good. He felt good didn't he? But then again, Sasori didn't seem to be experiencing the same amount of pleasure Deidara was. Maybe it was because he was naturally a lot more composed? Yeah, and he was probably an expert in sex.

The though of Sasori sleeping with other's made Deidara inwardly fume. He was jealous. Jealous of people he'd never heard or seen before. If Sasori wasn't half as calm and composed, it would have helped a little!

Deidara wanted Sasori to pant and moan as well. He didn't want to be the only vulnerable one here. He grabbed Sasori's cock firmly, making Sasori growl. Deidara smirked at the animal noise and let out a sound, very much alike to a purr. He started to pump Sasori slowly. Sasori moaned and thrust in his finger a little harder, a little deeper. It made Deidara arch his back in pleasure.

"Danna!" He screamed out. Sasori scissored his fingers inside of his blonde. He was getting impatient. He wanted Deidara now! he wanted to be inside him!

He thrust his fingers in again, hitting the prostate once more. He rubbed his long finger against the spot, making Deidara thrash a little beneath him, the grip on his own cock getting much harder.

He grabbed Deidara's wrist and forced him to let go. He was gripping so tight it almost hurt!

"D-Danna!" Deidara whined.

"What?"

"Please!"

"What? Say it, Dei. Beg for it…"

"I want it Danna…! Inside me, I want it…" This time Sasori could tell that the red colour on Deidara's cheeks was a blush.

"Please…"

Sasori kissed Deidara deeply. Deidara's skin was so hot, so alive! His blood was pumping, he could hear it. he was beautiful. He was acting beautiful, begging so delightfully. God! Sasori felt as if he was close to cumming right there and he had hardly been worked at all himself.

He pulled away from Deidara and grabbed the lube next to them on the bed. He squeezed out a fair amount in his hand without taking his eyes off his toy panting and writhing. Deidara watched and bit his lip as Sasori stroked himself a few times, getting ready to enter him.

Sasori threw the lube to the side and got on top of Deidara again. He grabbed Deidara's legs behind his knees and pulled them up more. He positioned himself by Deidara's entrance but didn't push in yet. He looked at Deidara. The teen had his eyes closed, waiting for Sasori to plunge inside of him. Sasori opened his mouth to tell Deidara to beg but Deidara's groan came first.

"Please Danna! I'm feeling so hot, _too hot_… I want you. I'm not supposed to want you but I do."

"Why not? Why shouldn't you want me?" Sasori asked. He bent forward and licked at the corner of Deidara's mouth with the tip of his tongue. Deidara turned his head to kiss him but Sasori pulled away. Just slightly, but enough for Deidara to not reach him.

"Why not, _Dei_?"

"It's not supposed to feel like this."

Sasori kissed Deidara's ear. "Tell me, Dei."

"I'm not supposed to feel attracted to you… pets are all suppose to hate their master's. But I really want you inside. I want you to fill me up with your big cock. I want you to pound into me and make me scream!… I want to make you feel good… Please…!"

It was too much for Sasori to handle. He groaned at Deidara's words and pushed inside. Deidara arched his back again and moaned. Oh, God! It was painful but at the same time it felt so good! Deidara's thoughts mixed together and he couldn't make one out. All he could grasp was how his body felt. This truly was something. It was painful. Sasori was much bigger than his fingers. But the nerves inside being touched like that? He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Sasori…!"

Sasori shuddered at the sound of his name. Deidara was so tight. So very tight, just like a virgin. Sasori took great pleasure in knowing that, even though two other's had touched what was his, had done this to his blonde before, _first_. And he would be last. No one would ever touch what was his again.

"Deidara…" He pulled out and thrust back in. Both boys moaned loudly. Their vocalization bounding off the walls.

Deidara mumbled, his eyes closed in absolutely bliss and pleasure. Sasori did as his carnal instincts told him. The kiss distracted Deidara so when Sasori pulled out and thrust in again, he wasn't prepared for it. It made everything so much better. Sasori broke the kiss. Both boys panted for air, their warm breaths over the other's face. Deidara pressed his legs around Sasori's hips, eager for more. Pushing him deeper inside.

_Sasori so deep inside of him. Sasori looking at him like that. Not as a piece of meat or a fuck toy, but as a person. Sasori…_

Sasori felt hypnotized by the blue eyes below him. He couldn't possibly bring himself to his own amber ones away. He knew that look in Deidara's eyes. It was a stronger version of what he had once given Itachi. The look he craved for. The look that by craving it, he truly became a sadistic bastard.

The look of total and absolute worship.

Sasori went faster. Pounding in harder, more needy-like. Stronger. He needed to. He could no longer afford to hold back.

"Danna! Danna…oh…un, Ah…!"

The fact that Deidara had resisted him. The fact that he had been rude.

"AH! Danna there! It felt good, there!!"

The fact that he seemed to almost always hide resentment and detest when Sasori gave him an order.

"Nngh! Ah….oh….y-yeah, un!"

It drove him crazy. But in a good way. He had defied him because he was different. Because he had a spirit in there hat was determined to stay free.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Somehow finding the time to rub his thumb roughly over the pre-cum-oozing slit each time he reached the top before traveling hastily back down.

Deidara had been used. By two other men. But somehow he had never been used like this. This was special. He was special. _They _were special. Therefore, they belonged together.

"Ooh….D-Danna….ah! Danna, I feel…damn! Danna…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

"Come for me, Deidara. Be a good boy and come for your Danna." Sasori whispered huskily and flicked his tongue on the blonde's earlobe. Sucking it into his mouth.

"Ugh…uWaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Deidara screamed and thrashed under Sasori. His cum shooting up into Sasori's hand and over their bellies. The look on Deidara's face in his bliss. The way he screamed Sasori's name. The way his muscles moved around his erection. It all drove Sasori over the edge.

"Deidara!" He thrust hard a few times, using the body beneath him for his pleasure. He came hard inside of Deidara. Harder than he had done in a very long time. Deidara gasped after his breath at the sensation of getting himself filled with a hot and sticky substance. Cum. His Danna's cum.

Sasori let out a somewhat feral snarl as he was milked by the tight muscles within Deidara, and once he was dry he collapsed on top of his blonde.

He hid his face against Deidara's neck. His hand finding its way over Deidara's throat, his lips, and his chin, to settle in the blonde locks. Locks that had gotten a bit curly from Deidara's sweat. He didn't pull out. He wanted to stay like this. Feeling Deidara breathe under him.

But with a sudden jerk he had plunged his fangs into Deidara's neck. And he didn't stop sucking until Deidara had lost all consciousness.

Sasori knew he was falling. He knew he was falling hard. And for a Vampire to fall for a human, regardless of being a Special, it was unheard of. Punishable by death no matter the Vampire's position amongst society.

But that didn't matter. If Sasori was going to fall and plunge head first into the fiery pits of the dark underworld, he'd make sure that Deidara fell right along with him…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Don't worry. There is a reason for Sasori's sudden affections. But that'll be explained some time later. For now…yes, you know it's coming….

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! OTHERWISE I WILL NEVER POST AGAIN BECAUSE I AM A REVIEW WHORE!!!! BUHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!**


	18. The Past Still Speaks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Read the bottom please!_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** SUGGESTIVE child molestation at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 18 – _The Past Still Speaks_.

…

_How would you feel; _

_If the only time someone noticed you..._

_Was when they got mad at you?_

_How would you feel;_

_If the only comfort you received..._

_Was giving yourself a hug?_

_How would you feel;_

_If every minute of every day..._

_You were acknowledged by_

**Only One.**

"Daddy?"

A seven year old boy wandered aimlessly around the darkness of the mansion. Bright red hair hanging gracefully about his shoulders. And his eyes dark and misty chocolate brown. The very meaning of life hidden deep within those darkly lit orbs.

With the only sound being his small bare feet thumping against the coolness of the plain black marble floor, one might think it was a ghost lingering about the hallways like a shadow.

"Daddy, where are you?"The child called out again, but heard no reply.

His tiny white night-shirt flowed not-so-gracefully about his frail form as he turned to a steady trot. But the more he called and the more the darkness refused to reply, his pace would quicken considerably.

His heartbeat accelerating to a rapid pace as he picked up a steady jog which eventually developed into a long sprint down the seemingly endless and murky corridors. There was nothing the child to grasp for comfort. Not the whisperings of a nearby presence, nor lights to give him new hope.

There was only the waxen moonlight that streamed through the many windows. Spilling and reflecting on the dark marble floor with a look of pure beauty and luminescence. As if it was a small silver lining from the heavens above. But the further he traveled; the light was soon recognized as a haunting presence that frightened him to no end more than anything else.

A few of the large varied windows that made up the left side of the wall were opened. And the royal red curtains fluttered about eerily, like someone was deliberately toying with the ends.

The air around was cold and if he wasn't in such a panicked frenzy he would have distinctly noticed the clouds of smoke emitting from her gaping mouth. Golden tears began to escape the prison of his eyes to roll mercilessly down his cheeks. Each thin trail leaving an icy chill behind. And even in his temporary blindness it did not stop him from running.

The burning in his leg muscles began to sear into the bone and her breaths came as short gasps as she struggled to remain breathing. But it felt as if his windpipe had been covered in a thick layer of ice, splintering him each time he inhaled. Burning at the thin layer of skin.

The more he ran the harder it became to breath. It actually got to a point where it was so hard that she was no longer getting in the amounts of oxygen he needed. But he kept going to the point of suffocation and as he attempted to slow down, his small frame crashed into an object unknown and he bounced off the steady entity before landing harshly on his backside.

"Ouch." He muttered. Rubbing gingerly at his newly acquired sores.

But his eyes soon connected to a pair of large bare feet. And his eyes subconsciously traveled up the thick legs, past the Victorian styled white shirt and eventually came to rest at the face. The mere sight of a person standing in front of him was already much of a relief.

However, this person in particular was the very last one he wanted to see. The boy slowly began to realize as he took in the features of the face, that being here in the dark was the biggest mistake he had ever had the misfortune to make. A **very** big mistake, indeed.

And he couldn't help but let a shiver of pure terror and dread pass through his body. Wracking at his insides and tearing at his heart. No good would come of the present situation, and he knew that.

He knew all too well that he was in trouble and he knew he was in danger. For his very life was threatened each and every time he came into contact with this dark soul that lurked about his home. Prowling the rooms and corridors like a wolf in search of a forever-moving prey. And now in this present situation, he was absolutely no different.

"P-Pein...what are you-"

"_You shouldn't be up at this time of night."_ The man muttered in a deep voice that sounded more demonic then anything the child had ever heard before.

Shoving his hands into the deep crevices of his pockets, Pein's head bent down towards his shaking structure. His shaggy orange hair covered most of the top half of his face, but the sharp glare his misty silver eyes cast at him was unmistakable.

Time seemed to stop as he sat silently on the floor by his feet. And the man said nothing as he continued his assault of deadly and venomous looks. But his legs shifted somewhat and the silvery chains clinging to his pants rattled amongst each other.

It reminded the boy exactly of a torturous prison. For the sound harshly resembled shackles thrusting themselves through metal bars. Trapped. And that's just as he felt. He was trapped and caged in his very movements, like an animal. Any little thing could set him off.

Any movement, sound or facial expression might turn this solemn, somewhat sullen sibling into a crazed beast. A monster.

The silence grew thick between the two and for a moment, the boy wanted nothing more but to burst into tears of dread. But he held such a drastic emotion within his tiny shell of a body. And he continued to battle with the knots in his stomach because he simply wouldn't allow herself to be that stupid.

He was already in trouble, he could oh-so clearly see that. So he did not wish to draw any more attention to himself. Or give him another nonexistent reason to hurt him. However regardless of his attempt to be unseen, his brother moved once more. But this time it was to bend over from the waist up and outstretch his right hand. His unnaturally sharp nails seeming to grow ever longer and thicker like the talons of a hawk or falcon as the hand continued to advance.

His eyes were wide with want and for a moment the child could have sworn they flashed a deadly and hollow red. But the though was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as his body acted on instinct.

The threat of being lunged at was growing as each second passed. And the only action he seemed able to do in an attempt of self-protection was shuffle backwards. Futile really. a waste of time. Because still he followed.

With one step of his long left leg, Pein had already covered the vast amount of space the child had worked so hard to create. And as he came close, the boy continued to back away. With good reason.

Many of his past experiences with his oldest brother had been clearly imprinted onto the memory-card of his mind. A deadly note that said he was to avoid the particular individual at any and all costs.

In fact, the last time he had seen his oldest sibling was some weeks ago. He had passed by Pein's bedroom and his door had amazingly and unusually been left ajar. Something he had never actually seen before and of course, this odd change sparked curiosity in the infants mind and he had foolishly attempted to peak inside.

Just a quick look at what his big brother's room was really like, for he had never seen the contents himself. It would have been something to treasure for the rest of his life if he had managed to succeed in that particular task, but unfortunately he had now…

In a flash like the deadly predator he was, Pein had somehow managed to creep up behind him without being noticed, even subconsciously. It was as if he had appeared out of thin air! And his reaction was not one he had expected.

He had not yelled, nor did he scream in anger, shake with fury or call for their father. No. Instead – and without any warning – Pein had merely raised a clawed hand, one larger then his entire face and slapped him harshly across the cheek.

The scratch he had received was now a poisonous reminder to him. A permanent scar. Even thought it had healed, the pain still burned with all the heat of Hell. He had learned the hard way to keep his distance from the creature. Because he was dangerous, not like his other big brothers. He didn't get in trouble for hurting him because their father liked Pein a lot. So there was nothing to stop him from hurting, from _killing…_

Still, his hand drew ever closer and he was running out of space to crawl into. But in his mind there was really no reason to be crawling back. There was no escape after all, and any attempt to get away would only elongate the time he had left before Pein did as he pleased.

And it seemed whatever his twisted mind had to offer, it would be preformed shortly, anyway. So as his back collided with the wall space beneath an open window, he closed his eyes and curled into a small ball of fear. Waiting for his punishment. Waiting for whatever his brother saw fit to do to him. Waiting…

"Sasori." An urgent voice called, one that the boy would recognize anywhere.

He opened his watery brown eyes and they connected immediately with a pair of bright red ones. It was at that point in which Pein decided that it was now time to stop, and his brother's hand reluctantly retracted to his body and he stood tall before looking off into a nearby corner.

As if nothing had even ensued between the two.

But still, as innocent as he acted the light of the moon lit up his eyes. His steel-like eyes. And they could no longer hide the evil intent. They were just so hollow. Evil.

The new addition to the pair appeared to be a man in his early thirties and known to the child as father, daddy. And he certainly lived up to that title.

With his spiky black locks and that pail skin one would know automatically know that he and Pein were related. Which was more then one could say for the boy. Amazing really. Pein and Sasori's hair colour was so close, and yet they looked nothing alike. Whereas Pein and their father's hair was so utterly different, but anyone who randomly spotted them would know instantly that they were father and son.

People naturally made that connection when they realized how closely their height, weight, hairstyle, lips, bodies and facial features resembled each other. But when they looked at Sasori…well, no one could see their connection. But they did have one! What they didn't have in looks they made up with their hearts! For they had a bond no one could break, not even if they tried with all their heart!

Apparently he took on his mother's frail and delicate features. And that simple fact only seemed to anger her brother further than he already constantly was in Sasori's presence. It was sad, but on the bright side, at least he had his daddy there to protect him. To love him like no one else would.

Walking briskly towards him Madara soon stood just an arms length away from of his curled up body. Looming above like one of the many dark and perilous gargoyles that sat atop the Notre Dame cathedral. His bright eyes burning a hole right through him.

"Stand." He stated simply while turning to his son. A silent conversation seemed to pass between the two but it was one the child could never understand. So instead of wasting time by attempting to decipher, he did as told almost immediately, clambering to his feet.

"Get back to bed."

But this time he was not so quick to respond. Because he seemed to not fully understand what his daddy was telling him to do. A soft breeze from the window behind blew some red strands across his face but he was quick to push them aside as he stood, deep in thought.

And slowly, he began to piece together what he had said. He wanted **him** to travel all the way back to bed, right after he had woken from a terrible nightmare and then the incident with her older brother. Not to mention the entire house was hard to navigate around in the day. And now with no lights and it being well past midnight, he was sure to get lost_. _

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

His legs hopped to attention as he scampered off back the way he had come. Back into the foreboding dark abyss…

About three minutes later Sasori found himself back in bed, trying with all his might not to quiver as he stared at the two doors on the opposite side of the room.

One lead to the bathroom and the other lead to his wardrobe, and his secret place. He loved the bathroom because every day his daddy would sit in the pool-like tub with him and they'd bathe together.

And he adored his secret place because not _even _his daddy knew what he did in there. Yes, his daddy had installed the little parallel-universe room for him, but he'd never been in it, not once. And that was the way Sasori was going to keep it.

Anyway, that didn't matter now. It didn't matter if he loved or adored either of them, because right now, in the middle of the night – despite having the big light on – they were still two doors. Two doors leading to two different rooms. Room in which someone might be hiding in, like a killer or worse, a monster…

Sasori let out a little whimper at the very thought of some big slimy creature lurking within the depths of his pool, just waiting for Sasori to fall asleep before it clawed its way out and slunk into his room before-

"Sasori?"

The child jumped and pulled the blanket right up to his chest before turning to the last door that had not frightened him quite as much. And he let out a little content sigh once he saw who was standing in that particular doorway, a smug look adorning his perfect features.

The door was shut quietly as Madara swaggered over to his child before plopping himself not too elegantly down onto the side of the bed. He cast his son a questioning look before sprawling backwards onto the bed, narrowly missing Sasori's feet as he did so.

"So?" Madara puffed. Kicking his legs – which were still off the bed – about restlessly.

That's right, restlessly. Everyone in the family was restless in the evenings because they were all Vampires and the servants were werewolves so they had no trouble. But Sasori was still too young to gain his Vampire powers. It'd be another two years before he did. So he couldn't stay up in the evenings like everyone else did, he feared the dark when everyone else _lived _in it.

"So what?" He mumbled. Burying his face into his knees.

"Why were you up and about, miles away from your room at this time of night?" Madara elaborated. Staring leisurely up at the ceiling as he waited.

"I-I had a bad dream…" Sasori managed to mumble into the cloth of the blanket. His face flushed in shame for having to admit to something so immature and childish. He was seven years old, not a baby! He shouldn't be so clingy to his daddy, he shouldn't be seeking affection from his brother's if they didn't want him around and he shouldn't be crying! And yet he was…

"Oh? You had a bad dream and then suddenly you though it'd be a good idea to leave your room, unattended? Come on Sasori, you know better than that."

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry."

When Madara finally got a good look at Sasori's face it was grimacing. He was trying to hold back tears in front of him, how sweet. The effort would not go unappreciated.

In less than a few seconds Madara had sat up and climbed fully onto the bed before slipping behind his infant and hold him tightly in between his bent legs.

"You don't need to be sorry Sasori. Now, tell daddy about your bad dream…?"

Sasori complied almost without thought, spilling out all the details that, although seeming horrific and dreadful to him, were highly amusing to his father. But of course, Madara was a class actor, he knew how to pretend just so he could ease the person beside him. Hell, if he hadn't have learnt that then he wouldn't be able to pick up all the chicks! And he wouldn't have so many sons either.

By the end of it Madara had managed to get Sasori laughing about everything. And soon he had pushed his son into a top-notch tickling match in which Madara was winning! But Sasori let out a particularly large gasp after Madara's hand _accidentally _brushed over his small member.

The child was wearing no underpants due to the overall length of his night-shirt, and the cold hand that suddenly brushed against the sensitive area had started him, and made him feel…funny…

Having heard that, Madara let out a content sigh before leaning back against the headboard. Sasori did the same only he leaned back into the man's chest and placed his little hands on his daddy's thighs.

"Daddy?"

"Hm…?"

"You love me, right?"

"Yes. Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Yesterday my brothers, except Pein, laughed at me when I told them you did."

"_Daddy loves me. He does!" A seven year old Sasori cried out. _

_But his older brother's just continued to leer over him in the tight circle they had formed before breaking out into large fits of laughter. Clinging to each other in order to keep themselves standing, clutching their sides and wiping their eyes as they continued. _

_And all little Sasori could do was he peered up at them with his big chocolate eyes, frowning ever so slightly as they persisted in their howls of amusement, acting as if what he had said had been the funniest thing they had ever heard. _

_He didn't understand! One minute he had asked if they wanted to play ball with him out in the garden, and then the next thing he knew they had been teasing and taunting him about his daddy not loving him. And now this! He just couldn't understand why they were being so mean to him, why they were hurting him like this! _

_Even Kakuzu and Zetsu were laughing, and they hardly ever said a word or responded to anything. And yet, here they were, laughing and hooting their heads off like this was all some huge and incredibly hilarious joke. And it was! Because after all, those who didn't get the joke wee usually the butt of it. _

"_Oh yeah, oh! Oh god, aren't you precious!" Kisame wheezed. Trying to get as much as possible out before doubling over with laughter and clinging onto Pein's shirt for support._

"_Your 'daddy' doesn't give a crap about you runt!" Kakuzu hissed. Regaining his posture before glaring down at the half-pint child who was clutching onto his teddy with all his might._

"_It's true. You're just a charity case." Pein added. "A lost cause."_

"_So why don't you get outa here. __**You're contaminating out air you little freak, and take your damn ball with you!**__"_

_Just minutes ago Sasori had bounded into the living room all excited, and on the spur of the moment he had thrust his small rubber ball into Zetsu's hands. And he now found that the rubber ball returned to him, seeing as it was sent hurtling down before smacking him dead-on in the face. _

_With the sheer force of the blow, Sasori was set stumbling backward only to land moments later on his behind_

Sasori shivered at the memory and almost started crying, but his daddy's big and strong arms wrapping around him prevented that from happening.

"Don't worry Sasori." Madara cooed. His hands slowly trailing down the child's body as he continued.

"Their just picking on the little guy, that's all, it's perfectly normal for boys their age."

"I-It is…?"

"Sure! And I bet in a few years time you'll be doing the same to your younger sibling."

"You're going to have another kid?!"

"Hm. Perhaps. But I wouldn't worry about it for now."

Sasori shifted about when his daddy's hands explored beneath his shirt and brushed lightly against the tip of his private area. And suddenly, the memory from just a few days ago came back and Sasori tensed.

Just a few days ago his daddy had touched him, and made him pee in his mouth…he…he was going to do it again!

Madara hadn't always been the smartest but he did know his son. And he could sense it, the fear. Almost abruptly Madara let go and turned to cuddling his son, instantly putting him at ease as he began to rock back and forth.

"Don't worry son," He murmured into Sasori's soft red hair.

"I'll always be there for you…always…"

…

Okay. Before you stop reading this I want to say that "I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY MORE CHAPTERS OF DON'T TOUCH ME, UN!" Haha! Well, I won't unless you check out the first chapter of my new story called "The::Reason". YOU WILL REVIEW IT BECAUSE IT IS A SASODEI STORY. ONLY SASORI IS AN EVIL OBSESSIVE BASTARD AND DEIDARA IS TOTALLY HELPLESS! KK?

If I don't get a fair few reviews on it, then I will QUIT this story because I just can't do this anymore. K? Yeah, I know, I'm being incredibly mean. But I really really need the inspiration, kk? And you guys like SasoDei anyway so suck it up!

**IF YOU REVIEW IT THEN I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS STORY!!!!!**


	19. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Read the bottom please!_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** SUGGESTIVE child molestation at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!**

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 19 – _Troubles_.

…

…

It'd been about a month since he and his Danna had…expressed themselves. The next night when he woke up, Deidara had been petrified. Not of Sasori, but of the experience. Was it all just a hoax? A new way of getting what he wanted from him? But, that hadn't been the case.

Surprisingly, Sasori had been missing when he woke, and about two minutes later he returned to the room with a large plate of breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, sausages, black pudding and more than three glasses of liquids. Two water and one milk. All for him! And it had been heavenly.

After that…Sasori said he didn't need his lead anymore, and it had evidently disappeared out of sight and mind for Deidara. He could walk about the house without being tugged or dragged, but Danna would be there every step of the way with him. He really wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"What are you watching, Dei?"

Deidara loved it when he was like this. Affectionate. When he used to special nickname he created during their very first passionate time. The nickname he only used in private, and only to him.

"Wrestling, yeah." Deidara replied. Not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. Two Werewolves were engaged in a violent and sweaty match, their muscles bulging and glistening in the spotlights as they snarled and battered each other. It was both arousing and entertaining to watch. A two for one package.

"If you sit too close to the TV you'll blind yourself." Sasori commented. Coming to sit beside Deidara on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel to cover his lower-regions. And it was rather short, perhaps a little too short for his liking. But he'd live.

"Then Danna can buy me glasses."

Deidara was too busy to really look at the man beside him. He was acting quite a lot like a swooning teenage girl. Lying on his stomach with his upturned palms beneath his chin to keep his face propped up. And his slim legs kicked back and forth in the air excitedly. Cute.

"Why do you like watching this channel so much? It's too violent for you." His master scolded. Seeming more than a little annoyed by the lack of attention he was being given.

"I like it, Danna, because two big and brawny men start man-handling each other. And then they get all sweaty and flustered, yeah."

Sasori growled at his pet's terrible bluntness. It almost reminded him of Itachi, and he didn't like that.

Soon straddling Deidara's upright backside. Grinding his hips into the plump little globes. His frustration was finally beginning to take its toll on him and he no longer found the strength to keep it in.

"Hmmm….Danna…." Deidara whimpered when Sasori continued to grind his now terribly apparent bulge into Deidara's chubby little ass.

"Just because I give you more leeway, that doesn't mean you can step out of line, _De-da-ra_."

Deidara shivered at Sasori's mocking tone, and soon the remote was snatched from him and switched to what looked to be a children's cartoon channel. That really did piss Deidara off.

Whenever the remote was taken away from him the channel would ALWAYS be switched to a children's show. Sometimes it would be funny yet violent cartoons, and other times it was learning the ABC's and such. Why was his Danna denying him action and completely humiliating him by making him feel like some sort of happy-go-lucky school boy!?

"Hn. Dei, I'm going out tonight." Sasori commented as he discarded his towel on the floor and spread himself out on top of his beloved pet. Thoroughly enjoying his dry-humping session with the little blonde. And by the looks of things, Deidara was enjoying them too. Because even though he was wearing enough clothes to properly cover himself:

A cute baby-blue wife-beater and black mini-shorts, that still wasn't enough to stop his hot body temperature from seeping into Sasori's cold and sense-dead system.

Pressing his nose into Deidara's neck, he took a long and large whiff. And almost automatically after doing so he let out a lengthy and lusty moan. Yes! Deidara was enjoying it just as much as he was. For he could smell the arousal, the heat, the yearning…

"Not…not again, unnn." Deidara mewled. Biting into his bottom lip when he felt Sasori's hands snake around his stomach before trailing his fingers up beneath his wife-beater and playing with his little pink nubs.

"Don't worry brat, I'll be back soon." Stated the all-too-husky voice.

"What do you even do Danna? You never tell me."

"Nothing that you'd be interested in."

When Deidara groaned in protest, Sasori chucked his tongue before replying:

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, so you can stay here until I come back, can't you?"

"Yes Danna…"

"Good."

In a flash he was dressed, and in even shorter time he had just vanished. The click of the locking mechanism being the only thing to alert Deidara of his current absence.

…

With a groan Deidara switched the TV off and rolled over onto his back, staring longingly up at the ceiling as if there was some sort of secret to be had. He almost wished there was, seeing as simply staring up at the ceiling was quite a sad thing to do in general.

"Why do you leave me Danna?" He whispered. Hoping that by some miracle an answer would be found, but no such luck.

It was true; Deidara was living the life most pets could only dream of.

And to make things even stranger, Sasori had bought him an entire bag of clay that, when propped up against a wall came up to Deidara's waist. And he brought in a flat-screen TV and game-console which he hooked up to fit into the small space between the bed's left side and the wall. Everything was…nice.

He found it incredibly bizarre, not to mention nerve-wracking. Something had to be wrong. A person couldn't just change their ways over night like that, it wasn't right. It wasn't natural. Something was wrong…

Deidara didn't actually leave the room much, unless it was to go for dinner. A _private_ dinner which Sasori would attend in the gardens behind the mansion. But that was only if Sasori was home for it, which became increasingly rarer as each day passed.

Other than that, he was served breakfast and lunch in his room with Deidara, if he hadn't already gone to work. They watched TV together, talked together, cuddled together and even took baths together. _IF _Sasori was still at home. And again, the chances of that were getting slimmer with each passing second.

Deidara should be happy, really, he should. Most pets would be ecstatic! A quick fuck now and again, and then for the rest of the day the master would leave so the TV and video-games were totally accessible!

But he didn't even get a quick fuck! But that wasn't Sasori's fault. Usually when he tried than Deidara would stop him, usually using the excuse:

'I'm not in the mood.'

Because he wasn't! Yes, he wasn't being abused anymore, but he almost wished he still was because at least then Sasori had shown somewhat of a reluctance towards leaving him alone! Sasori had still paid attention to him then! Sasori had still loved him, but it leaned more towards being obsessive towards his possession but still! This…this wasn't right.

The night they had sex, _real _sex, he had vowed he didn't care if he never saw Itachi again, because he had his Danna. And now that he wasn't around, Deidara was lonely. He wanted to be loved and told he was beautiful, and treated like a god! Sasori was supposed to be the rightful replacement, but he wasn't now!

It didn't make sense. But then again, it _was_ Sasori. He wasn't supposed to make much sense; it wasn't in his overall nature. Still, he could have left him with Kisame, or the other pets. He hadn't seen any of them the entire month! But it didn't matter. He hardly knew Konan, Hidan and Tobi. And _Itachi_?

Well…if Itachi was that willing to defy Sasori and have him, then why wasn't he _that _willing to try and beak into Sasori's bedroom when he was gone to see him? Exactly. Itachi didn't care that much and neither did Deidara. Or at least, that was what Deidara had _thought _at one point.

He had vowed to himself that he didn't need a slime-ball like Itachi, because he had someone better. His Danna. But where was Sasori now? Precisely! He didn't have his Danna! And for all he knew his Danna was probably cheating on him right now! Cheating on him with some whore who worked in the same office department he did.

…

…

Two and a half hours later, Deidara found himself pacing back and forth. Not even in an organized line! He'd just zigzag about the place and then backtrack to the best of his abilities. That was how flustered he was at the moment. He couldn't think straight!

"Maybe he doesn't want me?" he groaned. Finally putting a stop to all the footwork as he flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Maybe he's gotten tired of me and it's only a matter of time before he finally kills me? I wonder how he'll do it? Will he drain me until all my veins have been sucked dry? Or will he snap my neck? There's always the possibility of him not giving me a quick death. Would he ever resort to torturing me over the course of a few days, weeks or months before finally having his fill and then just slicing my head off?"

The more he thought about it, the more paranoid, and turned on he became. Yes. Just the thought of his Danna using him was enough for him to become fully aroused. So of course, he had to fix the problem. Erections were usually things his Danna would deal with, but he wasn't here at the moment. So he'd just have to take maters into his own hands.

Stripping off his pants and flinging them down by the bed, Deidara sat himself against the headboard before cocking a leg up. One of his hands trailed around his inner thigh while the other brushed over the tattoo mark teasingly.

The tongues started to go to work and before long he found himself palming his balls. Rolling them around as he pinched a wet nipple. But it wasn't enough; it just wasn't enough for him. He needed his Danna, and it was more than obvious that his Danna didn't want him.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do _it_." He mumbled. Sliding off the bed before making his way towards the bathroom.

If his Danna didn't want him then there was only one thing to do…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Now-now Dei, don't be like that. Only the best little boy in the world can have Danna's precious milky-milk. And that's you Dei. So come on. Suck on it and soon your tiny tummy will be filled with Danna's special milk."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- That was an excerpt from chapter 4 of my: 'The Reason' story. I'm telling you people, in that story Sasori is even MORE obsessive…

Hehe, that's right, I made this so short it's almost ridiculous. 5 pages.

And why? Because I'm getting bored of this story. It started off good and then towards the middle it was rushed and not very well written. Now I'm so tired of this story that I haven't bothered to proof read it for about…three to four chapters now, including this one so…Review.

That's the only thing keeping this story alive right now.


	20. End?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Hehe…it's been a while, huh? ^///^_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** No warning. **

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 20 – End?

…

…

There was a cubical. In the bathroom with the pool, to the right just in the corner there was a small patch that was set aside to contain a toilet and small bathtub, as well as a sink. Four perfectly symmetrical walls enclosed around those objects, encasing them and cutting the small space off from the rest of the room.

It was perfect.

What felt like decades ago, Deidara had ventured into the bathroom, the idea circling around in his mind as he locked himself into the little cubed room. Right above the sink there was a cabinet filled with general necessities. Even Vampires retained normality to a certain degree. So there were spare toothbrushes, floss, mouth wash, skin cream, a few spare blood packs, plasters, bandages, cotton buds…_shavers… _

And now he found himself standing in the room, hands gripping the sinks sides so hard his knuckles turned white. His breaths were laboured and sweat poured down his face as if he had just run a marathon.

He was ready to do this. He was so ready to do this. He _needed_ to do this. If he chickened out now then he'd never have the balls to attempt it again. And where would that get him? Broken hearted and shattered for the rest of his miserable life. Well, the rest of the miserable life Sasori allowed him to live before brutally murdering him at some point.

"I have to do this," He wheezed.

"There's nothing else to live for."

It was true. He'd lost his Danna, he had no friends, he'd been raped by the man of the house and none of the other owners really cared about him, besides Kisame, but he only _talked _to him, that was it.

If he managed to escape undetected and got out into the real world, he would have absolutely no ways in which he could successfully survive. Plus his life would be in permanent danger, and with no easy places to sleep in or eat he'd easily be found and then…who knows what!

But the most obvious outcome would be that he'd be killed on sight as a runaway, or he'd be abducted, tortured, raped and tormented until they found out who he belonged to and attempted a random. After his captors realized his master didn't want him they'd simply kill him. Or – if he was really unlucky – he would be kept around a little longer until they got bored and eventually made him suffer a slow, painful and horrifying death.

"Why…?"

Deidara's eyes snapped shut as he tried to gather his thoughts. He really didn't want to do this, he really-really-really didn't. But what other choice did he have?

"That's just it…" He mumbled. Slowly opening his eyes to stare bleakly into the mirror that made up the face of the small cabinet.

"I don't have any other options. So I guess this is what I'm meant to do."

Sighing Deidara turned around. Climbing into the bathtub as casually as he would have under any normal circumstances. Yes, it was odd. But in his mind, if he was going to do it he might as well be as comfortable as he could possibly get. Standing up while doing it and then eventually tipping over and landing face first on the cold, hard tiles was not the best idea.

He wondered if his mother and father would have approved of this.

It didn't really matter considering he was ripped away from them at birth, but he still wondered….

…

…

Sasori flinched. Gripping tightly to his leather armrests almost desperately. But he held in any emotional indication on his face.

_Something was wrong._

He'd felt it since the very first moment he had set foot outside his bedroom door. At the time he had thought it was just a nerve or his possessiveness towards Deidara, but not now. It just felt…

There was a chill that clung to his spine. And whenever he took a breath it wracked through his system. The feeling of worry and dread just refused to leave him! And at the moment all he could do was sit in the chair and listen to his comrade talk about nothing in particular.

They'd taken a momentary break from business discussion and now he wished he had never agreed to it. At least then he'd have something important to focus on rather than being left to his own mental devices.

When Sasori had risen away from his pet earlier that morning he angered by the fact he wasn't able to reach completion. He had wanted to continue, desired to and craved as well, but he wasn't given the chance to.

These meetings he was having frequently proved very important to him. Deidara didn't know but he had also started working again, and that was what these meetings mainly revolved around, business.

Work had meant so much to him, and when Deidara was given to him as a birthday present he had taken a vast amount of time off. Even though he was the manager of a highly successful arts and crafts company, that still didn't give him the excuse to just walk off and not contact his office for a month.

And now he found himself even more addicted to it than he was before. It was fulfilling, important and it gave him something to do. None of his brother's had jobs because their father was financially stable enough to keep them going for…forever.

"_S_asori." The familiar snake-like voice sent shivers up his spine. But it was a pleasant feeling.

He liked Orochimaru quite a bit. Not only that but he enjoyed the man's company. It was a shame they didn't live in the same house together, for he would have liked to wake every morning to his soothingly raspy voice.

"Let_sss _continue."

…

…

_The lodge was just as I had expected. Built of thin and shaky dark oak wood. A small porch with golden leaves covering it and a large rocking chair resting up against the wall beside a single window. _

_When I walked up to it I noticed the incredible amount of dust that acted as a second layer of skin for the wood. Strange, seeing as it was outside in the fresh air and a permanent breeze was flowing. But I shook it off. _

_However I didn't even attempt to go inside, and instead stood beside the car and helped unload the luggage and food. The twins brought them into the house with Yumi in tow and then it was just me. Me and the forest that surrounded. _

_It really was a beautiful sight. Even though the space about the house was bare besides gravel and crusty leaves, the trees that circled around were amazing. Looking as if they had been growing for centuries. Small shafts of sunlight streamed thought the thick treetops and lit up the forest floor in sleek beams of elegance. _

_The entire scene was just so picturesque. There was nothing out of place. Even the acorns strewn across the earth, the twitter of song birds and the smell of pine hanging in the air, it all seemed to melt and match into the view. _

_And it was at that moment that I truly realized how bad the city was. The bright lights, crime, pollution and the constant noise of traffic. Here, I felt like I was at peace. Every trouble and doubt of my being here melted away and all I could think about was going into those woods and exploring. _

_There was sure to be deer and squirrels and all manner of beautiful creatures that sought refuge in the forest. I couldn't wait! "Arwen, it's safe to come out now that I've called the top bunk!" Yumi called from the doorway. _

_I spun around, a broad smile on my face. Yes, I knew I was wrong. I was actually going to have a very good time here. _

_I was stuck, stuck in this god-forsaken run-down shack. Dust everywhere, a bear skin rug lying in the middle of the pitiful excuse for a living room, no electricity, a few ancient-looking portraits or fruit, a not-so-grand fireplace and two tiny rooms. _

_The only thing that looked vaguely like it belonged to the current century was the old radio that appeared to have appeared out of World War II. What time period were we to be living in? All we needed now was the man in a rocking hair with the fluffy slippers, a pipe between his lips and the royal hound curled about his feet. _

_And now that the sun was setting, the place looked like some sort of mini-horror house. It wasn't that I didn't like the place, but I just didn't like to be inside so to speak. Instead, being outside and sleeping under the starry sky played more towards my tastes. _

_I just didn't want to be cooped up in this place when there was a beautiful world just outside the door waiting to be explored. _

"_So, what do you think?" Yumi asked as she rummaged around on her top bunk. She was already settling in quite well it seemed. _

"_About this place, I mean." _

_She began shifting about and shoving a messy stack of magazines off to another part of the mattress. I turned from her to the insanely small window in the corner of the room and sighed. To be honest I couldn't have cared less about this shit-hole, I just wanted to get out there. _

_Out into the freeness of the woods. Even now with the sun going down, it looked more enchanting and mystical then scary or anything else. In fact it looked as if at any moment a unicorn would come galloping out along with the faeries, gnomes ect..._

"_I don't know. Seems nice I guess." _

_I chewed on my bottom lip quietly, trying to think up another sentence before she decided to bicker away at me for being antisocial. As she always did. _

"_But I really can't wait to go exploring in that forest. Isn't it just incredible..." _

_It wasn't meant to be answered, more of a rhetorical question actually but she seemed to want to answer it. Badly it seemed. _

"_Ugh, no! Gross, how can you even __**think**__ about wanting to go near that icky forest?! It'll be teaming with wild beasts, black bears, moose, deer...wolves. Oh my god, wolves!" _

_I rolled my eyes skeptically. Such a broad imagination with no brain to back it up… _

With a jolt Deidara's eyes flashed open, and it only took a few seconds to realize what had just happened. He had spaced out as he lay in the tub, bleeding from both wrists.

He had finally dreamed of what it would be like to live in the real human world, and be a real human with no real cares. Friends and a life of his own.

The blood loss was so great that it had actually pooled beneath him only to be soaked into his pants. They were soaking as if he had wet himself, but he didn't mind. After all, he wouldn't be around much longer to feel it anyway.

So instead of complaining, or thinking or dreading, he simply lay there in the tub, listening to the sweet nothingness that sounded so clearly around him. And he waited. Waited for the moment when all of it would just blow over and he'd finally be able to leave. Leave and go….

Well, he'd go wherever he _could_ go. Was it heaven? Was it hell? Or was it just to walk the earth as an invisible being for the rest of eternity? Or was there absolutely nothing after death?

If there wasn't then he couldn't mind that much. Nothing sounded like a pretty good option to him actually.

A light frown was formed.

He could feel it now. He was slowly slipping away, steadily getting weaker and weaker until he could just barely keep his eyes open. And once they closed….

They **didn't** open again.

…

…

They had all smelt it. Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Madara and Kakuzu. They had all smelt it.

The blood.

There was so much of it as well. It was so utterly intoxicating and to be honest it took a vast amount of restraint not to just head in there and ravage what was left of him. But none of them did. Because it would be wrong.

Sasori – as much as they hated him (Besides Madara) – deserved the overall privilege of returning home and discovering what was left of his pet. Lord only knows how he would react. But pretty soon they knew too when he came home, went to his room, and then followed his nose into the bathroom.

"**DEIDARAAAAAAAA**!!!!!"

That was screamed over and over and over again. His shrieks and wails could be heard all over the mansion. But when they died down the brothers and father decided it was best to just leave him alone and let him get over it, or not get over it. Either way, as long as they weren't near him they'd be fine.

And with that the day continued…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

**I have a very surprising twist in the next chapter, sadly I have to write it first. Yeah, this chapter was weird but I intended it to be that way. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT!!!!!**

**Anyway…I'm sorry it's been so long. Writer's block is a bitch and tests are just as bad. But I'm back…kind of. **

**What I need right now are reviews, and lots of them. So please! **

**Think of me as a little kid. I won't get it done without constant encouragement. ^^**


	21. Alive and Well

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_I TRIED_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** RAPE! HUMILIATION! DIRTY-TALK! Possible animal fetish. **

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 21 – Alive and Well.

…

…

Deidara twitched. A painful jolt shooting up from the base of his spine all the way to the top.

His neck was sore. His back ached. His head was spinning like there was no tomorrow and his limbs itched. But more than anything else his stomach felt like it was on fire. Yes, like an actual fire was burning deep inside him, and he needed something to put it out soon. Because it was like heartburn only with each inhale of breath would increase the pain instead of swallowing.

"Uun…"

He sat up in bed, only to realize that not only was he naked, but he could not fully sit up, for he was jerked back down by an unknown force. So with hesitant hands Deidara pawed softly about his neck, only to discover that his old friend, the black studded collar was back. And attached to it was his old nemesis, the chain-link leash.

"What's…what's going on?" He croaked quietly to himself. Finding that his throat was absolutely parched therefore making it increasingly difficult to voice out words.

"So, you're awake my pet?"

The voice was bitter-sweet and sharp-edged, like a knife waiting to cut into an unsuspecting loaf of soft and warm bread. Deidara recognized that tone too well although he hadn't heard it in quite a while.

_Sasori was angry._

"D-Danna?"

No, this wasn't possible. This wasn't happening. Sasori wasn't supposed to be here, because in reality Deidara himself wasn't supposed to be here! Wasn't he supposed to be dead?! Did he not slit his wrists and instead blacked out and dreamed it all?!

Lifting his heavy arms proved to be harder than he thought but upon inspection he could clearly see two pale, barely noticeable slits on either wrist. But they were hardly there. And he found himself asking 'how?' How was this possible?

"You know Deidara, I trusted you."

Quicker than a deadly flash of lightning, Sasori was by Deidara's side. The canopy-bed's red silk curtains pushed aside by a pale and dangerously clawed hand. Sasori was leering down at him, his amber eyes glowing with an unnatural hue as the two deadly canines glittered in the dim light of the room.

"I really did trust you, with all my heart Deidara. I really did."

"Danna I-"

"But you betrayed me!" He suddenly snarled. His hands fisting the drape-like curtains angrily, his entire body trembling with immense anger.

"I gave you leeway, more leeway than a filthy little human like you should ever deserve. And what did you do? I gave you an inch and you trampled over me! You betrayed me for no reason!"

"But Danna I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GETTING YOUR OWN WAY!"

With brute-like strength Sasori ripped both draped down, the tops still attached to the wood though. He tossed them aside before leaning forward, resting his hands on the soft sheets beneath Deidara, directly beside his waist.

"Do you know what you did to me Deidara? HM?! Do you know how upset you made your Danna?!"

Deidara found himself shaking, trembling in fear but feeling unable to shift away. Plus he figured the wanted action would only prove to anger Sasori further. So he stayed in place, his glossy blue eyes staring up at his master in sickening paranoia.

"You tried to leave me…" He rasped. Bowing his head, allowing his red bangs to hang over his eyes tiredly.

"You tried to leave me alone after all I've done for you. All I've _sacrificed_…" He trailed off at the end. Letting his body succumb to a fit of incredibly violent shivers of pain and rage.

At the moment he wanted nothing more than to rip out Deidara's throat savagely and be done with him. But him dying was the one thing Sasori wanted to avoid, that was why he was alive and well, breathing in front of him right now.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed my trust in you. My love in you and my pride in you. I believed that you were perfect, pet. _Tch_. How wrong I was. You still have so much to learn."

Lifting his head, they came eye to eye once more before a quick muscle contraction and swift movement took place. Sasori had grabbed Deidara's left cheek in his hands and was slowly digging his claws into the soft and smooth skin, savouring the strong metallic scent that filled the room when no more than a minute drop of blood pooled in one of the small pricks his clawed thumb had made.

"No eye contact!" He hissed. Tugging harshly at the cheek, earning a strangled yelp.

"It looks like I didn't enforce the rules enough the first time around. But you are sadly mistaken if you think I will fail the second time around."

Roughly releasing Deidara's cheek, the blonde yelped before finally finding he didn't care what his Danna thought. He scooted over to the other half of the bed without a second thought.

"1. You will not make eye contact with me unless I tell you to do so.

2. You will not speak unless I allow it.

3. You will not take any form of bodily action unless it is demanded of you.

4. You will look at no one and communicate with no one.

5. You will let no one touch you other than myself.

6. You will crawl on the ground like the bitch you are at all times and sit at my feet when you're told.

7. If you so much as _think _of running off to your precious Itachi, I shall not spare his life as I have done yours.

8. You will do as told, when you're told.

9. Anything that even slightly resembles an act of rebellion will be dealt with as swiftly and painfully as possible. **Do You** **Understand**?"

Deidara didn't speak. He just couldn't. He was just so overwhelmed by everything that had just been said. Everything that had just been done.

He was in pain in more ways than one and yet Sasori didn't care. Instead he had spouted off a long string of demands that were to be met by him on pain of punishment. They were right back to square one, only this time there were a lot more rules and when he had first been given his rules, Sasori didn't have that crazed and deranged look in his eyes. Like at any moment he was going to snap.

He was twitchy and shivery and all in all he looked mentally unstable. Like he had busted a nerve. Had…had this kind of behaviour been locked away from him until now? Or perhaps Sasori hadn't been feeling well and him 'attempting' to commit suicide had finally sent him over the edge? Had…had Deidara been the overall cause for this?

This wasn't Sasori. He was sweating and panting. His body was wracking about with tremors and his eyes were darting back and forth, like some sort of sick mutation of paranoia.

"You've been a bad boy." Sasori suddenly said. Finally turning his gaze to Deidara's tiny curled up figure. A slick pink tongue that almost spiked at the end lept out before brushing over his exposed canines. Coating them in saliva.

"You made me angry so now I'm going to have to punish you."

Just to increase Deidara's anxiety, his stomach decided to do a guest-star appearance by rumbling loudly. Loudly enough for both Deidara _and_ Sasori to hear.

"Hungry?" Sasori mocked. A maniacal grin spreading across his lips as he did so.

Deidara wanted so desperately to look up into his eyes, just to see what kind of emotion was playing around in them. But of course, that was, as of now, forbidden.

"_Answer me_, Deidara."

"Yes Danna…un."

"Alright then. I'll feed you, but only _after _you've received your punishment. Now…_stand up_!"

Without hesitation Deidara stood. Well…he stood as much as he could which turned out being a soft of high crouch. More of a squat actually, for he had to put his hands on his knees due to the ridiculously short length of the chain.

_Had he modified it? Had he made it shorter?_

Deidara, although not looking directly into Sasori's eyes knew that it wasn't his face the man was staring at. And on pure instinct he covered himself with his hands.

"What have I told you about covering yourself?!" Sasori snarled. Jumping onto the bed in a hurry before pulling his clothes off and chucking them onto the floor.

"You will listen to what I say!"

Without much effort he lay himself down on the bed, and before Deidara knew what was going on – although he was sure he could guess – Sasori grabbed one of his legs and brought it over to the other side of him. Thus making Deidara squat over his body, one leg on each side.

"Prepare yourself for me, Deidara. I want to watch you do it."

Deidara's hips were dragged down, forcing him sit on Sasori's large sac and thighs. It was humiliating really. He was going to do it, even though he really had no choice he was going to do it.

"Don't look away Deidara. I want you to look at me while you finger-fuck yourself."

Deidara whined pitifully, earning him a stinging but not painful slap to his flat stomach.

"Do as you're told!"

Deidara nodded before biting into his lower lip. He let out a restrained sigh before slipping two fingers into his mouth and sucking, making sure they were completely covered in his spit.

He'd never actually done this kind of thing himself; instead Sasori would always do it for him just to spare the humiliation. But he figured those taken-for-granted times were over.

Leaning back a little Deidara used one hand to balance himself on Sasori's thigh while the other shakily made its way towards his tiny, puckered and quivering entrance.

He really didn't want to go through with this, but it appeared his body did seeing as Deidara's cock was standing proudly out between his thighs already. Just as Sasori's was. It was wrong because Sasori was a sexual pervert and Deidara wasn't…right…?

After attempting to do it at least four times in a row, Deidara finally gave up. Shaking his head in dismay from side to side. He thought he could do it himself, but in reality he was completely wrong. Just like he was about Itachi, and Sasori. At the moment he was finding it increasingly hard to remember why he had developed feelings for the blood-sucking monster in the first place.

"Tch. Very well. I'll let you disobey me this one time."

Another grab to his hips but this time he was pulled directly over Sasori's cock before being plunged down. All ten inches were swallowed whole and Deidara screamed at the sudden painful intrusion.

All the while Sasori sneered up at him. Fangs twinkling mischievously.

"This is what happens when you disobey me, pet. Now, start bouncing up and down like a little bunny rabbit. Go on."

Squeezing his eyes shut in preparation, Deidara placed his hands on Sasori's stomach for leverage before pushing himself up again. It felt like he was being spit in half when he was plunged back down again by the hands that persisted in holding onto him like leeches.

"Nngh…" He groaned. Already feeling the blood run down Sasori's shaft when he pulled himself up again, only to be brought back down…_again_.

"P-Please Danna it hurts! Please stop!"

"No!"

Sasori took up the job, having enough immortal strength to lift and slam the boy, up and down, up and down, over and over again while he spoke.

"You're being a very bad boy Deidara. I save your pitiful little life and this is how you repay me?! Well that's just not good enough, bitch! I can see you'll have to be trained properly this time. Whose cock is inside you?!"

"Nnn."

"BAD! BOY! DEI-DAR-A!" With every syllable Deidara was plummeted down on the hard shaft, making him moan when the little bundle of nerves inside him was brushed against ever-so-slightly.

"Let me ask again: Whose cock is inside you?!"

"You Danna! Your cock is inside me!"

"Whose pleasuring you?!"

"You Danna! You're pleasuring me!"

"Whose a little cock whore?! Whose hungry for my cock?!'

"I am!!! I want your cock so badly!"

"Who are you devoted to, huh Deidara?!"

"You!!!"

"Who owns you?! Who is fucking you?! Who is fucking that tight little boy-cunt of yours?!"

"You are Danna!!! You are!!!!"

"That's right! And don't you ever forget that, slut!"

Sasori thrust his hips upwards, eager to meet Deidara when he was brought down.

Deidara's face was bright red, his skin was sweaty and he was panting. His eyes were hardly open because he could no longer hold back the pleasure and his body was trembling. He was close. So close.

A loud, strong and incredibly fierce snarl sky-rocketed out of Sasori's throat and into the air as he blasted his load into Deidara. Filling him to the brim with his milky essence.

When Deidara felt it he whined, loudly. He would not reach his completion. He would not cum. And for feeling sad about that he felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he somehow liked the abuse, to a certain degree. Especially the dirty talking. He liked that a lot.

With a strong, hearty movement Deidara was lifted and pushed lightly to the side while Sasori sat up. Not bothering to retrieve his clothes as he headed to the closet.

Then Sasori vanished into his…walk-in closet. It was strange really. At one point, in fact, the very first time he had been in this room, Deidara remembered Sasori reaching directly in and shuffling about in some boxes before pulling out robe and such. But most other times he walked right in like there were no shelves directly in front. It was very strange.

Deidara took the time to get himself comfortable. Lying down on his back with his head in the soft pillows. It didn't take long for Deidara to notice that the TV was gone. As well as the game-console and bag of clay. Sasori had taken away his privileges…

…

…

When he closed the door behind himself and muttered the secret word, Sasori was standing in the room he had remade. It used to be a small square that was cluttered with a desk, chair and dolls. One of which being a perfect Deidara look-alike. Sasori had made sure to destroy it.

Now it had a mini-fridge with food in it that was suitable for Deidara. As well as the necessary equipment for him to eat out of. A lot had happened in the hours in which Deidara had been unconscious. Sasori had taken measures to ensure his pet wouldn't try something like that again. Or rather, he had taken measures to ensure his pet wouldn't be given a chance to try something like that again.

Sasori was the one sitting in the saddle and Deidara was the one in the harness. Somehow the red-head had lost his way and the roles had been reversed to suit Deidara's tastes better, but things had changed…

…

…

The door creaked open as Sasori departed, letting Deidara know that his master had returned almost immediately.

Sasori began to untie the chain from the metal loop just above the headboard – newly installed – before pulling Deidara demandingly off the bed.

"Down on your hands and knees, bitch. Like I old you before."

Deidara didn't even bother to look, he just did. Like a dog he got down on his hands and knees, looking at nothing but the fuzzy black carpet beneath him.

That's when something was placed down in front of him.

No…no it couldn't have been. Deidara must have been delusional or under some kind of hypnotic spell. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he was currently seeing right here, right now.

A dog-bowl.

A black dog bowl with the tiny picture of a pink love-heart on it.

"Uh…D-Danna…?"

"Eat. You're a bitch and you're on your knees like a bitch. You are _my bitch_ and therefore you will behave like one full time. So eat before I have to punish you again.

Deidara flinched at the word 'punish', for not only was his body still sore for unknown reasons, but his asshole was aching and he still had a terrible erection that simply refused to die down.

Like a submissive fool Deidara bent his head down and buried his face in the slimy food. It looked like dog-food but it was definitely a product for humans. Namely a chicken and mushroom brand of 'human food'.

"Good boy." Deidara stooped down to pat the top of his pet's head lightly before straightening up and heading for the bathroom.

"By the time I get out of the bath I expect you to be done eating and ready for yours. And then we shall be leaving after dressing. Do you understand, Deidara?"

"Deidara lifted his head slightly. Child and lips completely and hopelessly stained with brown mush. Some was even caught up in his hair, but he took no notice.

"Yes, Danna."

"Good…"

And with that the bathroom door was shut and Deidara was left alone to finish his slop and think.

'_Where could we possibly be going…?_'

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

**That is it! I try and try and try and I worked hard on this chapter! Whatever, you don't have to read my other stories if you don't want to. But for god sake! FUCKING REVIEW!!!!**

**Stop giving me millions of Story alerts, Author Alerts and Story Favs! FUCKING REVIEW!!!!!! I NEED THE SUPPORT TO KEEP GOING!!**

**I didn't even proof-read this chapter like the last five or so, because I've had enough….T~T **


	22. It Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_I DIDN'T TRY._

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** This is CRAP! Go to the bottom for an explanation. **

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 22 – It Happened.

…

…

_Abominations. _

The world was crawling with them. No matter what the reason was, from adultery to murder to an offensive gesture, there were always those who were forced out of the community. People both young and old that were outcaste and not once accepted amongst their own. Never seen as real people with feelings and a mind that worked at fully capacity. Not at all graced with the vast amount of respect one so naturally deserved.

Most might call this kind of treatment cruel, but in a split second would shun one of those poor unfortunates in order to keep their high ranks in society. And it would never be thought that someone might actually choose to be one of those pitiful souls. Mistreated, neglected, hated and starved of everything one should have been given since the time of birth.

Some may think that placed against those odds, one would never survive. Could never make it when the world itself was up against them. But they were oh-so-wrong. After all, Deidara was living proof of that.

…

_They did go somewhere. _

_Yes, they did…_

_They went to a dark place._

_A place so dark a single candle flame would have been suffocated in the thickness immediately. _

_Deidara had been chained to a wall, legs spread out and arms above his head like some sort of human sacrifice. There had been pain, there had been whips, gags, knives, bullets, scratches, bite marks, ropes, candle-wax, fire…_

_He had been in so much pain. the laughter, the cackles, the endless torture! All that blood…so much blood…_

He had wailed and screamed and thrashed about, begging for mercy. But he never received it. Not once.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days.

Deidara didn't know how he survived the torture without dying of blood loss, without dying of thirst or hunger. But he managed.

The moment he'd been taken down, he'd lost consciousness. And when he woke up again, Kisame was standing above him. Like an angel.

He was bandaged up and laid on Sasori's bed. but the monster was nowhere to be seen and Kisame was speaking in a hushed, soft voice. As if at any given moment he was afraid his little brother would come back.

"Fuck Deidara. He really did a number on you!"

Deidara did not reply. Just lay there, trying to focus his eyes on the figure before him without moving his head. For his body was so covered in wounds that nothing had been left unstained. Not even his face.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I really am." Kisame sighed. Sitting gingerly on the side of the bed while running a large blue hand back through his spiky hair tiredly.

"To be honest kid I don't think my brother is 100% anymore. Well, he never was but…he's finally cracked. He'd gone mad. He'd have to be if he could bring himself to do this to you!"

Deidara merely blinked.

"Look…I…I think it'd be best for you if I got you outa here. I know a man, a scientist of sorts. He and his assistant should be able to fix you up perfectly and painlessly, and then we'll try to find you a new home, okay?"

There was silence. All Deidara did was stare at him. A look of hollowness about him.

With another sigh Kisame reached down and picked Deidara up. There was no pain. Deidara was past that point already. He'd become so numb at this point that there was no need to worry about things like that.

For what seemed like forever, Deidara was carried. He fell asleep briefly and when he awoke he was in someone's bed.

"Hello Dei-Dei. I'm your new master."

…

…

**Guys, I've tried alright? I've tried to type more but the writer's block just keeps coming and I don't actually know how to fix this! Okay?**

**I fucked up on around about the last three or so chapters because I wasn't thinking. I started acting like a Quizilla writer and just wrote down whatever was in my head without considering linking it to the actual plot! And as I said, now I don't know how to correct it.**

**I think I have an idea which would allow me to do a time-skip and POSSIBLY fix it, but I'm not sure. I have to think a little more. **

_I made this short because – as I said – I think I can fix this and get back to my usual descriptive writing. But you have to trust me on this, okay?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	23. The Life I Lead

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_I __**DID**__TRY!_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Melodramatic. Ad (Adult Baby) fetish.**

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 23 – The Life I Lead.

…

…

Deidara arose.

Slinking out of the ridiculously large bed before padding across the room quietly. It was pitch black within the room but he'd been through the process enough times, allowing him to memorize perfectly what to do and where to go.

He opened the large mahogany door and slipped through the thin space he had created, not wanting a squeak to sound. His master liked silence. He liked it when things were calm and quiet. But outside the house, he liked the opposite…

He trotted swiftly down the hall in nothing but his plain white nightgown. But that didn't really matter. He could run around naked and it wouldn't be a problem. No one in the house was up yet but him so he'd be fine.

Besides, if anyone happened to be up at this 'early' hour they'd know who he was. And if they were knew and didn't recognize him yet, they'd get the idea when they noticed the snake-skin collar around his neck

When he finally reached the end, he pushed open yet another heavy door and nipped inside.

The floor was ice cold due to the fact that it was made out of pure black marble. Not warm like his master's bedroom. No. Nothing like his master's bedroom. The only thing that this kitchen had in common with his master's bedroom was the size. It was huge.

A large pitcher of milk had been left on the middle of a small wooden table. The kitchen was the most bland room in the house due to the fact that only servants worked within it. And his master saw no need in allowing simple servants to indulge in the finer things of life.

Snatching it up quickly, Deidara turned around and headed back out.

This time around the hallways seemed to be more silent than before. Dingier.

The only thing that lit his way were the many torches stationed high upon both symmetrical walls. Intricate green patterns wove themselves into the walls and floors. Curving and entwining together to resemble thin snakes. And millions of little rubies were embedded into each of the little snakes as eyes. And some had been specially chipped to look like crimson scales.

They shined and glittered menacingly in the dim light. Looking so alive that Deidara found himself walking faster and faster. But he had to slow down again. He'd either spill some of the crimson liquid, or drop the pitcher or slosh it around too much and get it on his long sleeves with frilly sleeves.

Either way, his master would be displeased with him. And then he'd be punished.

When he snuck back into the dark room, he managed to close the door quietly behind himself. But to do so he had to lift his knee up through the feminine night-wear while balancing the large pitcher on his leg. Using one hand to hold it while the other pushed the door shut.

When he turned around again, the dozens of little candles which hung around the room had ignited. It told him his master was near consciousness, so he was just in time. He'd have to start waking himself up earlier. Because if he wasn't here with the blood on time his master would be furious.

"Daddy…" Deidara sat himself near the middle of the bed. The jug in between his legs as he placed both hands on his master's broad and naked shoulders.

His master was turned away from him, half asleep and half awake judging by his breathing pattern. Deidara would have to be extra gentle with him. he was acting more tired than usual.

"Daddy…it's time to wake up."

A soft groan was heard and the man rolled over. His snake-like yellow eyes gleaming brightly in the light. The slit irises expanding greatly to take up most of his eyes before he managed to focus properly on Deidara.

"D-Deidara?"

Deidara nodded softly before lifting the large pitcher and resting it on Orochimaru's chest. The pale man instantly snatched it up and pressed it to his thin lips, gulping down the liquid as if it were his last meal. Finishing it off so quickly Deidara hardly had time to watch it all disappear.

Orochimaru rolled over onto his side and placed the glass on the ground before turning to the other side. Lifting himself up before settling his upper half down in Deidara's lap. Wrapping his large, muscled arms around Deidara's frail waist before nuzzling softly into his stomach.

Deidara shuddered in spit of himself.

He hated this morning ritual. In fact, he hated everything here. The food, the clothes he was made to wear, the way he was spoken to and most of all, the way he was treated. It was just…just too much.

But he'd learnt a long time ago that fighting it was not the best course of action. If he wanted to stay alive the only thing he could really do without upsetting his master was to sit back and allow things to happen.

And so he did.

Orochimaru was…not stable.

From day one Deidara realized that Orochimaru was not a normal Vampire by any standards. Yes, he was well built, strong, manly, in control and well respected as one of the few Lords in the Vampire realm. But that was outside.

Inside, inside this house he was a completely different personality. He was more susceptible to emotions around him and could switch moods just as fast as Deidara would breath when he was frightened.

Deidara learned that if he was obedient, he wouldn't suffer. And so far, in all the time he had been here, he'd only received two punishments. And those had been terrible spankings. Nothing more and nothing less.

Sometimes he received spankings just because Orochimaru wanted to give them. and those hardly hurt. But they hurt in another way. Orochimaru received sexual pleasure from treating him like a child:

Spankings, baby-talk, cuddling, rocking, playing, carrying and feeding him pretty much covered anything and everything Orochimaru did with him, _indoors_. Outdoors…the outdoors Orochimaru frightened him to no end. He was unpredictable, just as his inside self was, only he was unpredictable in a malicious way.

"Good evening Dei. My precious little boy." Orochimaru pressed his lips against Deidara's flat stomach.

In an instant Orochimaru sat up and dragged Deidara into his lap before rocking him back and forth in a soothing fashion. Resting his face in Deidara's soft hair as he did so before he leaned over the side of the bed and came up with something the blonde recognized all too well.

A baby bottle.

Orochimaru prepared a special formula just for him every morning and placed it beneath the bed so it'd stay warm for when they woke up in the evening. These were prepared for breakfast lunch and dinner as long as Orochimaru remained inside the house.

They were basically perfected to taste and look like baby-milk, but in reality they were jam-packed with vitamins and minerals and everything he would need from his meals each and every day.

Deidara whimpered when Orochimaru pushed it lightly against Deidara's lips.

"Open wide…" He cooed happily. Adjusting Deidara so he was cradling him instead of allowing him to sit before repeating again.

"Open wide!"

Deidara did as told and allowed the nipple to slip into his mouth before he began to suckle on it. Letting the warm and somewhat frothy and thick liquid slide down his throat with ease.

From what he had learnt from the very few human slaves around the house, Orochimaru had always wanted a son. A little boy to play with, feed and love to death. However, he never found the right woman and didn't want his child to grow up without a second parent, that way questions would be avoided.

Finally he had given up and tried impregnating a man, namely Kabuto. It had worked but the child had been a still-born and Orochimaru had never been the same since. And that's where Deidara came in.

Kisame had brought Deidara to Orochimaru to be fixed. And fixed he had been. However, when he woke up it was only to be informed that Kisame had been sent away and that his new home would be here along with his master, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru treated him like a little boy within the walls of this house. And Kabuto was rather like the co-pilot of the entire operation, even though he himself was a pet and had absolutely hated him when they first met. But still, it didn't seem like he was mentally stable indoors either.

When Orochimaru was away at work Kabuto would bathe him, feed him, play with him, read to him and put him down for naps.

It was a strange life, one Deidara did not enjoy but one he had learnt to live with. Anything was better than what he had-had back at his other home…

"You finished it all! Such a good boy!" Orochimaru praised. Pulling the bottle away before kissing the top of Deidara's head and tickling him under the chin.

Deidara learnt to smile in these situations. It made his master happen and kept him out of trouble. And keeping himself out of trouble was his ultimate top priority.

"Are you still hungry? Do you want another one, baby?"

Deidara shook his head form left to right and Orochimaru smiled before lifting himself off the bed, Deidara in his arms.

"Daddy has to go to work today, child. He has to finish some work but I should be back in a few hours. Until then Kabuto will make sure you have fun without me, okay?"

"Un…" Deidara muttered. Blinking up at Orochimaru in acknowledgement as he was put back on the bed.

Orochimaru left him a moment to go change, but as he did so in the corner he continued to glance over his shoulder at the blonde. Deidara didn't know why he did that each morning he was left on the bed but truth be told, Orochimaru was afraid he'd accidentally roll off and hurt himself on the floor. Which was why he returned shortly to pick him up again.

He cuddled Deidara close, allowing the blonde to wrap his arms around his neck while he supported his little backside by linking both his arms beneath it. And with that he swept himself out of the room and down the hall, turning left into Kabuto's room shortly after.

Kabuto was still very much asleep. It was only six in the evening, practically dawn for Vampires and yet Orochimaru was up at his hour every day.

"Kabuto, I'm leaving now." Orochimaru stated. Hovering over the curled up finger before clearing his throat. On instinct Kabuto's eyes popped open and he quickly reached over onto his nightstand before snatching up his glasses and putting them on.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, are you leaving now?"

Orochimaru would have rolled his eyes were it not for his strong mentality.

"Yes. Keep an eye on him. I should be back in three to four hours."

"Of course, my Lord." Kabuto tittered. Reaching up to gratefully receive the prized object before letting Orochimaru wave his child goodbye just as he left.

When they were alone Kabuto let out a loud yawn and leaned backwards, taking Deidara with him to rest upon his body. The position was uncomfortable, not to mention unnerving, so quite naturally Deidara began to squirm a little.

"Okay-okay!" Kabuto cooed. Sitting up instantly before standing and carrying Deidara in the way in which Orochimaru had just done. Only he paced around the room, rubbing Deidara's back comfortingly.

Both men would act as if he were going to cry if he squirmed or did anything vaguely connected to discomfort. Deidara had tested it out a few times and each time they were comfort him or give him something he might want like a toy or a piece of food.

It was interesting, but disturbing all the same…

When Deidara showed absolutely no signs of discomfort Kabuto laid him back down on the bed, only to go into a panicked frenzy when Deidara slipped over and crawled close to the side.

Deidara had done it because that side of the bed had been cooler in this particular hot and stuffy room. but Kabuto had seen it as an act of self-harm and instantly snatched him up again. Bringing him fact to face for a scolding.

"No Deidara! You could have hurt yourself! How upset do you think Orochimaru and I would be if something bad happened to you?!"

Deidara frowned silently at the harsh and alert tone in Kabuto's voice. Not liking the tone. It frightened him a little. after all, who knew when they'd stop babying him and start hurting him?

"I'm sorry Dei…I guess I got a little carried away. You're still just a baby anyway, you didn't know what you were doing."

With a sigh Kabuto sat on the side of the bed, fiddling a little with his glasses as he adjusted Deidara against his chest.

Deidara let out a little sneeze suddenly when his nose itched. And Kabuto instantly smiled before pinching one of his cheeks gently.

"You're so cute Deidara. so innocent. The perfect little boy for Orochimaru and I, ne?"

When Deidara didn't answer he chuckled softly before placing his hands by the blonde's sides and tickling.

Deidara was extremely ticklish and it always brought a smile to Kabuto's face when he saw the child laugh. Now was no different and as he wriggled about Kabuto found himself joining in with the laughter.

But before long they were both tuckered out and Kabuto contently combed his fingers through Deidara's soft golden hair. Thinking…

Loosing his and Orochimaru's baby hadn't really affected Kabuto. He knew they could make another one anyway. After all, how could he have feelings for something he had never known personally?

But it had affected his master terribly. He hadn't eaten or slept in days after realizing that his attempts at having a child had been thwarted by nature. And that in turn had affected Kabuto deeply.

His master had seen Deidara as a child as he lay on the operation table in Orochimaru's underground lab which lay beneath the house's structure. And at first Kabuto had seen Deidara as a potential threat to his pet position. But soon he realized that was not the case.

Deidara was a vulnerable entity after what Sasori had did to him, or rather, what he _assumed _Sasori had done to him. He hadn't spoken or reacted when told he would live here permanently.

It had all worked out for Orochimaru though. Because he saw Deidara as a clingy child which needed all the love, support and attention he had to offer. He was draw to the little blonde and he had dragged Kabuto down with him.

Without realizing it, Deidara had patched up Orochimaru and Kabuto's broken relationship. Uniting them as parents in a certain way, for Kabuto was no longer lead around on a leash, not even in public. He was treated almost as an equal and as such, Kabuto felt in debt to Deidara.

So he welcomed him as adoptive son and secretly cherished the thought of having a child of his own. Even though he knew Deidara was no child. His master didn't actually seem to process the fact that Deidara was twenty years old.

He'd been with Orochimaru and Kabuto for over three years now, but he hadn't changed a bit ever since he'd gotten here at the young and ripe age of seventeen. Past Deidara's knowledge, Kabuto had laced the special formula Orochimaru loved to give Deidara with a special kind of drug.

It basically stunted Deidara's growth permanently. He would be eighty-nine and still look, feel and act like the short seventeen year old boy he appeared to be. It was sad, but it wasn't as if Deidara would stay human for much longer anyway.

Deidara didn't know it but Orochimaru had plans to turn him in a Vampire, as well as Kabuto. That way he'd have a complete immortal family and would never have to worry about them dying of old age.

Poor Deidara though. He was doomed to be a child forever in this house, and forever a fuck toy outside the house. But such was the way of the world…

Lay back on the bed, Kabuto permitted Deidara to find his own comfortable spot of rest before the pair quietly drifted off back to sleep. Only to awaken to eerie chuckling vibrating along the empty corridors several hours later…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I tried! I succeeded! I do believe I have my spark back. Although I am a little iffy on what to do with Sasori…any suggestions? **


	24. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_Short and tacky._

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Nothing today, sorry.**

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 24 – The Decision.

…

…

_**Three years ago:**_

He wasn't here.

Sasori had taken a trip into town to discuss a current business proposal between his company and Orochimaru's. Not only had Orochimaru stood him up but when he returned, fuming and bursting at the seams with anger and hidden adrenaline, Deidara hadn't been on his bed where he had been left.

At first Sasori had called out his name. Screaming and howling at him to come out from whatever ridiculous hiding place he had chosen to tuck himself into before he got really angry.

When no one came he decided to rip up his room. Flinging the bed upside-down, tearing all the large pillows to pieces in case he might have hidden in them. He pulled up his carpets and shredded the walls. Battered his desk and chair before heading into the bathroom to smash up anything he could, including the tiled floor.

He even decided to check inside his little closet, just incase he had figured out how to use it and teleported himself into Sasori's private room. But when Deidara was not found Sasori soon realized that he had been more than foolish. More than ridiculous!

It had been quite obvious from the very beginning that Deidara had been in a critical state. And someone as severely bruised and cut up as he was couldn't possibly have had the strength, stamina or pain-control to get up and hide someplace.

Hiding, however, was not what Deidara was doing. If he had been in his right state of mind he would have realized that the scent of Deidara lingering about in the air was old and worn. Not fresh and pungent. He'd been gone for quite some time. And flittering around it lay the distinct scent of Kisame. Which could only mean one thing.

_He'd been stolen…_

After realizing that he had gone through the house, destroying everything which lay in his path or didn't. And when his brother's finally heard the ruckus it was just too late to stop him.

Kisame had felt the guilt surge through him like a mini tsunami, battering at his heart and drowning him from head to toe. His brother's eyes were a bright red, the canine teeth had elongated well past his lower lip and his claws had thickened greatly.

This was no normal temper tantrum like the ones he used to have when he had been a young boy. No. Sasori had finally been pushed over the edge. He'd finally lost his marbles…and it was all Kisame's fault.

But in the end Kisame knew he had done the right thing by bringing Deidara to Orochimaru. Sasori would have destroyed him mentally as well as physically at some point or another. And Kisame couldn't just sit back and watch the boy slowly suffer until there was nothing left of him but ash.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sasori raged. Rounding on the small crowd of family members which had gathered in the doorway. Their father was also included in amongst them, for he had heard it all too.

"_WHERE IS HE?!_" Sasori demanded again. Storming towards them hurriedly. Anger, hate and maliciousness flashing about in those beady red eyes.

When he tried to attack Zetsu, Kisame had popped up behind him and grabbed both his arms. Restraining him while Kakuzu went to call the guards, the rest helped him pin Sasori to the ground.

He was thrashing and kicking and flailing about like his life depended on it. Snarling and yelping like a wild animal as he attempted to take chunks out of their skin every chance he got to move his head.

This was insane. But at the same time, they all knew their little brother had _gone_ insane too. And Madara…the look in his eyes was enough of an emotional description. He was grieving, pained, saddened. His favourite little boy had been ripped away from him.

_The only thing left now was a savage…_

And there was only one place where Immortals could put savages.

Off to the Asylum they went…

…

…

_**Present time:**_

The eerie chuckling had stopped as Kabuto's bedroom door had been pushed open. And in stepped Orochimaru himself, a pleasant smile on his face as he gazed at his sleeping baby and half-awake lover.

However, Deidara was not at all asleep. Merely feigning the coma-like state so he could postpone being cooed and fawned over by Orochimaru and Kabuto a little longer. And so far they did believe he was still in his own little dream-land.

"W-What is it…Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto yawned before rolling onto his back gently. Being careful not to wake the slumbering Deidara by his side as he did so.

Orochimaru chuckled light-heartedly before linking his hands behind his back mischievously.

"Kabuto, guess who's been let out of the mad-house?"

"Who?"

"Sasori. They finally dragged him out after all this time. Apparently he's made a full recovery but is to stay away from work for at least another year."

"That's…wonderful?"

"Yes-yes it is. It means I'll have a toy to play with. He doesn't know our little Dei is here, and quite frankly, I _want _him to know."

"Ah. I see." Kabuto sat up gingerly, and at that point Deidara stirred. His eyes fluttering open before he looked to his left at Kabuto, and then past him and to Orochimaru.

"Hello baby. Did you have a nice nap?" Orochimaru scooped Deidara up and beckoned for Kabuto to follow, regardless of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

Orochimaru strode into a different, brightly lit room and had Kabuto close the door before plopping Deidara down on the soft beige carpet before Orochimaru sat down at his desk and began to talk.

There were a few various toys laying about and of course his favourite:

Clay.

A large bag of it lay half-opened. It was a special kind of clay which would never dry out, even if left in a scorching hot desert for a month. So while Orochimaru sat at his mahogany desk some ways off and had Kabuto stand before him, Deidara instantly began to play with the clay. Ignoring their chatter about the taboo subject of 'Sasori'.

Deidara hardly knew who the man was anymore. He couldn't even remember the man's face. But he didn't try to either. He knew the man had done him wrong. What had happened was lying right on the tip of his tongue and if he so much as though about what _might_ have happened, he'd remember and instantly regret it.

He had blocked out the incident for a reason and if remembered it again then he would most-likely be mentally crushed.

The tongues on his hands began to mold and craft the bit of clay into a small ball easily. Deidara enjoyed the way he shaped it, making it look like a little bird before creating another one, and another and another. By the time he was done Deidara had made a little row of birds, spiders and oddly-shaped egg-like creatures.

He didn't know where he got his inspiration from, but he did know he enjoyed making them every single day. They brought him joy, they were what made him feel extra happy with himself. For this was the one and _only _thing both Kabuto and Orochimaru would allow him to do without help.

"Aaw, look what Deidara made!" Kabuto suddenly interrupted Orochimaru. Waking away to crouch down and pick one up, much to Deidara's silent protest.

"Deidara, you're very good at these! Maybe one day – when you're _older_ – people might buy them."

"Ah, yes!" Orochimaru interjected quietly.

"Speaking of purchase, I and Deidara shall be taking a trip into town today to pick up some new clothes I ordered."

At the mention of going outside, Deidara froze.

Outside…outside was where Orochimaru wasn't so kind and loving. Sure, the transformation didn't happen instantly, although sometimes it did. Although mostly it took a while. But when it happened, it kicked in full force. And Deidara was spared no mercy or pride.

Without a second though Deidara opened his mouth and let out a highly convincing wail. One loud enough to alert both his 'parents' of his immediate distress.

Kabuto instantly put the clay creature down and pulled Deidara into him before standing up and cruising over to Orochimaru's desk. Rubbing Deidara's back all the while as he gave his master a pitiful look.

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't think Deidara wants to go out today."

"No? Dei-Dei, do you not want to go out with daddy?"

Kabuto twisted Deidara's body to the left so he could look down at Orochimaru. The tears were running down his puffy cheeks as Kabuto supported him with one hand and used the other to comb back through Deidara's hair. Brushing against the long half of blonde hair which kept his right eye hidden.

"Noooooooo!!!!"

Orochimaru frowned slightly before nodding to himself. Deidara didn't need to go out anyway. He could stay in if he wanted; it was no skin off his nose.

"He's probably just grumpy and tired after waking up." Kabuto consoled. Pressing Deidara's face into the crook of his neck as he began to sway gently from side to side in a comforting manner. It was one much appreciated by Deidara.

"Yes, you're probably right. I can go pick up the clothes by myself anyway, but for now he needs to be dressed. I have some work to finish up here so do all that needs to be done and I'll join you shortly."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

A few more minutes of light conversation Deidara cared nothing about went on, but before long Kabuto was carrying the sniffling blonde out of the room, leaving his precious clay behind.

Deidara was brought into a different room. It had everything Deidara needed.

A changing table sat in the middle of a sparse, white room. Just sitting there like it was nobody's business. Deidara was soon laid upon it and Kabuto went to work. Pulling up Deidara's nightgown to reveal a diaper.

Deidara had always hated this process.

Despite everything else which seemed to be tolerable about Orochimaru and Kabuto – besides Orochimaru when he was outside – he despised their constant fetish-like need to make him wear, soil – in which case they would change – diapers.

There were no toilets here.

Vampires did not need to excrete any unwanted waste due to the fact that Vampires did not consume anything which could produce waste. And seeing as Deidara was the only human the pair seemed to care about in the mansion, they chose to help him with his human 'problem'.

Although in general it was all part of the package of being treated as a baby. Even if there were toilets hanging about the place, Deidara highly doubted he would be permitted to make proper use of them.

He squirmed when Kabuto wiped him and peppered powder onto his private area. It was humiliating and it always made Deidara cringe. Especially when he worked up the nerve to look at Kabuto.

The look of mild concentration and yet playful happiness constantly evident upon his face was sickening. Deidara clearly remembered that on the first occasion they had met, Kabuto had despised him.

And yet here he was. Being changed by the man who didn't seem to have a care in the world. He seemed to believe that this kind of thing was 'normal'. Deidara was more than sure it was some kind of fetish Orochimaru had developed, and Kabuto was simply playing along because he was into strict orders and dominance.

Yes. He was more than sure of it.

"Aaw, aren't you just so precious?" Kabuto suddenly cooed. Reaching down to pinch Deidara's somewhat chubby cheeks affectionately.

The milk he was provided with throughout the day was enhanced to keep Deidara's weight completely normal. It was laced with the various vitamins and minerals he needed for his body to function properly. And because of that he had actually put on a little extra weight.

He wasn't fat or chubby but he was meaty enough to no longer be one single and minute step away from anorexia.

"You know, maybe you should go with Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto muttered. Almost speaking to himself and he picked Deidara up once more. The changing process already complete.

"You haven't been out of the house in a while. And being cooped up in this place for too long can't be good for you."

Deidara whimpered. Already feeling the panic spread through his system when he thought about it. Going outside. Outside with Orochimaru…

"Yes! Orochimaru-sama should take you anyway!" Kabuto concluded. A smile on his face as he finished his little speech.

Deidara let out a whine before beginning to kick up a struggle in Kabuto's arms. And the silver-haired man merely 'tsked' at his behaviour before tapping the end of his nose in a scolding manner.

"Don't be so picky, Dei-Dei. Orochimaru-sama loved going out with you! So you _will _be going out today."

"NOOO!!!!!"

His screams and pleas and cries were not heeded…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The more you review the faster the next smut-filled chapter will come. E.g. = The next chapter.**

**K. I know this was short and poorly done but I did it on PURPOSE! The next chapter will be well written and full of…dirty things so I wanted to keep this as short, plain and ridiculously bland as possible just for a sort of climax buildup.**


	25. Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the plot line. OK?

_**Short and tacky.**_

_~Enzeru_

**Warning:**** Non-descriptive sex due to the fact that I lack inspiration. Apologies. **

…

…

Don't Touch Me, un! – 25 – Out.

…

…

"No-no. No-no!!" Deidara muttered. Trying to squirm out of Kabuto's clutches as the silver-haired man trudged down the front steps which lead to the front door of the mansion.

The gravel beneath his feet crunched hollowly as the man headed towards the sleek white limo parked on the crushed rock. Orochimaru wasn't inside it yet, but he would be soon enough. And that was what Deidara was dreading.

"Nooo!!!"

"Stop fussing Dei! I know you like being home a lot but you have to get out more often. It's not healthy for someone your age to be boxed up in the dark almost constantly."

Deidara didn't actually understand that last part. True he was boxed up in a ridiculously _large_ mansion in the dark, but it was dark out here too. And cold. The room was hanging full in the sky and it cast an eerie hue over anything and everything its rays managed to touch.

He'd be boxed up in the car and then boxed up in the shop. Afterwards he may be boxed up in Orochimaru's private office and then he'll be stuck in the car again and then back home. There was no difference to being home and being 'outside'.

Well, there was one. And that one reason was the only reason he was persisting in not going. But Kabuto was having none of it. Not this evening anyway. He just held on tightly to Deidara and once he stopped outside the limo he yanked the door open and got in.

He didn't bother to close the door because he wasn't going out with Orochimaru this evening. There was no need. Kabuto was more of a home-maker rather than a pet, and as such he actually preferred to stay behind and wait like a loyal house-wife.

There were two white couches that seemed to stretch from where the driver's seat was, all the way down to the bottom before joining together in the middle. The couch directly opposite the side both Kabuto and Deidara had just come in from had a small pink bundle beside it.

The bundle turned out to be a few pink blankets and a couple of pillows fashioned into a rounded cradle on the soft carpeted floor. But Deidara wasn't looking at that. Instead he was intently staring at the clothing sitting on the couch a few meters above the brightness.

Deidara was currently dressed in a diaper and a small yellow shirt with a baby-duck on it, and the ends dragged down just below his navel. Hiding his stomach completely. But not for long. And that was why the clothes were there.

Gently Kabuto lowered Deidara into the cocoon. Smiling happily at how cute Deidara looked with puffy eyes and tear-stained flushed cheeks. He'd been crying for quite a while now, and had only just stopped because he knew there was no getting out of it.

"Alright baby, I'll see you soon." Kabuto placed a chaste kiss upon Deidara's forehead before digging into his pocket and retrieving a pacifier. He stuck it into Deidara's mouth and gave him a little childish wave before exiting the limo, shutting the door behind him to keep in the heat.

It wasn't surprising. Kabuto knew what went on. Kabuto knew how very different Orochimaru could and would be outside. He had a split personality and it came out to leave a lasting image on individuals outside.

Which was why Kabuto left him. He didn't want to be around Orochimaru just like Deidara. And around about this time all 'parental' responsibility was dropped immediately.

Both he and Kabuto knew he wasn't a real baby and therefore didn't need to be babied and constantly supervised. However, Orochimaru did not. But he did notice once he was outside…yes. He did notice.

"Hello baby."

_Speak of the devil._

Orochimaru slammed the door shut before shuffling over to the couch. He was dressed in a plain black tuxedo with a matching black tie which mixed perfectly with his white dress-shirt.

"Are you excited?" He asked. Taking a seat on the couch just as the limo started to move.

Deidara just lay there. Not wanting to make any sudden moves which might further attract the man to him. But it didn't really matter. He was going to snap soon and that was that.

Without a word Orochimaru bent over and scooped Deidara up. Settling him down in his lap almost instantly, causing Deidara to straddle his legs. Yes, it was already happening. Of that he was sure.

"Why is baby not speaking to me?" Orochimaru whined. Pressing Deidara to his chest as he swayed from side to side slightly. Hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Deidara just sat there. His eyes closed involuntarily as the motions calmed him. Making him tired. Causing his body to relax considerably. But it was broken almost instantly. Something like this was too good to be true.

"Ignoring me…" Orochimaru whispered. His breath hot as the husky whisper continued.

"That's a very-_very _naughty thing to do Dei-Dei. I do believe swift punishment is called for, don't you?"

Deidara whimpered through the pacifier. Able to feel the cold lips pressing against his neck and shoulder tauntingly, teasingly.

"Are you daddy's bad boy? Hm? Are you his naughty little son?"

A shiver wracked through Deidara's body when he felt Orochimaru's hands slide down to his diaper. Fiddling with the tapes as he assaulted his neck, but eventually he grew tired and ripped them off. Allowing the diaper to flap open on all sides.

"Now," Orochimaru crooned in a sickeningly-sweet voice as he pulled away, grabbing both sides of Deidara's face while forcing them to meet gazes directly. They were so close their noses brushed lightly against each other.

His eyes were cold and stony, no longer filled with the vast amounts of love and affection they usually held when they looked at Deidara.

"You're going to be a good boy for me. Daddy's going to punish you, but if you're good for daddy then he'll reward you. Isn't that fair, Deidara?"

Orochimaru lifted a hand and pulled the pacifier out of his mouth, waiting for a response. And with his eyes downcast Deidara nodded half-heartedly. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he said:

'Yes master.'

"Good. Now, _down _you go."

While saying that he pushed Deidara backwards, his yellow eyes flickering in mild amusement and silent mirth when the blonde fell on his backside rather roughly in between Orochimaru's now spread legs.

"You know what to do."

With a sniffle Deidara got onto his knees and held out his hands. He hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped Orochimaru's fly before allowing the large erection to spring free from its confinements.

The mouths that stayed closed more often than not opened instantly and the slimy tongues flapped out. They wrapped themselves around the pulsing piece of meat and set to work automatically after Deidara gripped onto the hot cock.

Orochimaru's head flung back and he bucked his hips upwards, eager to feel more of what Deidara was currently supplying him. He never could resist those tongues. Never. And when Deidara had first come under his care he had noticed how utterly inexperienced he was when using those appendages.

Leading him to believe Sasori had not used them very often. It was a shame, a disgrace and it was not going to happen here, Orochimaru would make sure of that.

Deidara watched in disgust as the tongues lapped hungrily at the flesh like starving dogs. Leaving trails of spit to slide down the sides. Once a small bead of pre-cum appeared at the head of Orochimaru's cock, Deidara directly a hand directly over and observed as the tongue tug its sharpened end into the slit. Taunting the sensitive parts as it licked up what Orochimaru like to call:

'His cream'

It didn't take long for Orochimaru to orgasm. The man wasn't like other masters. He didn't try to hold off as long as possible before finally letting go. When he felt it coming he'd give into the pleasure, because he had a massive stamina and within minutes he would be hard again.

With cum all over his hands and a small portion on his face, Deidara felt disgusted. But he knew he'd be punished severely if he showed it. So instead he stared at the softening member blankly. Watching as it turned flaccid within a matter of seconds.

When Orochimaru finally rode out the last of his afterglow he tipped his head forward and gave Deidara a menacing sneer. One which sent a bolt of electricity through his system as he tried his best not to portray any fear.

"Ooh, it's been a while, huh, Dei-da-ra? Daddy missed you. And because of that I'm going to drag this out as long as possible. But for now let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

Without a word Deidara stood, already overly familiar with the procedure. Despite Orochimaru having a split personality, when he was like this a small part of his subconscious continued to play on the fetish of treating Deidara like a little boy.

And as such Orochimaru would not allow Deidara to dress himself, or clean himself up. So Deidara stayed rather tame and quiet as he was slowly dressed up in leather. Yes. Even if he was treated like a little boy, Orochimaru did so love to see him in leather.

The black pants were skin-tight and low cut up at the top so Orochimaru and anyone else looking would be able to spot the two pelvic bones protruding from his skin ever-so-slightly.

The shirt was long sleeved but had no buttons at the front, so it was slipped over his head. And two circles were clearly cut around his nipples. Making them an easy access point to reach.

He hated being dressed like this: Like a doll. He hated having to go through the shame and humiliation of it all. But on the brighter side, at least he didn't have to wear a collar

The pacifier was stuck back into his mouth and after Orochimaru zipped himself up Deidara was pulled into his lap and rocked back and forth. Slobbery kisses were administered all over his face, lips and eyelids.

Orochimaru liked kissing him. He said only Deidara was allowed his kisses because he was his special little baby. It was repulsive and mortifying knowing things would only continue to go downhill once they were out of the car and in his office. He knew they were going to his office because Orochimaru was in a 'good' mood.

The clothes that were picked up for him were all leather, but some of them were cotton and others had animal bits sewn into the fabric, such as bunny ears, tails, sometimes stuffed paws attached to the end of sleeves and such.

As expected, the limo kept going, and when it finally halted Deidara shuddered. Orochimaru had ceased his rocking and had now settled him on his own feet while dragging him outside into the dark by his wrist.

When they entered through a pair of incredible large double doors, there were people already inside. It was a lobby and many Vampires were scattered about, all dressed formally just like Orochimaru.

Deidara could feel many people looking at him. Some eyeing him up and licking their lips while others frowned in distaste. He must have looked odd dressed in leather with a pacifier in his mouth, but he'd seen stranger things.

After riding in the cramped elevator and several strangers feeling up his legs and ass, Orochimaru finally dragged him into a room on the twelfth floor. And just as he had expected, it was a meeting room.

A long oak desk with about twenty chairs accompanied by people lined alongside it as well as a chair at the head all sat in place. There was a large window on the other side of the table, but the blinds had been pulled down for privacy maters, Deidara assumed.

Orochimaru sat in the chair at the head which had remained vacant, and finally, the tense silence in the room dropped as the snake chose to speak just as he pulled the weightless blonde into his lap.

"I apologize for being late but now it is time to begin. Carlos, please being the presentation."

A man headed to the front of the room and stared a flipchart of statistics and various bar- charts as well as other things. But Deidara did not care to listen. He knew nothing of business, not at all so he didn't even try to understand.

Every now and then Orochimaru would make a slight hum in his throat to show he was listening or as a pointer for the man to continue after a certain pause was issued. And throughout the take Deidara simply sat in his 'daddy's' lap, obediently allowing the man to rub his flat stomach over the leather.

Every now and then Orochimaru would weak a nipple and Deidara would try his best to hold in the gasp and thus claim less attention from the room of people, but they still looked. Oh yes, they still looked.

And Deidara would let out a silent and pitiful whimper every time he felt one of the men – or women – begin to undress him with their eyes. But his subconscious efforts to show off his discomfort only earned him shushing noises from Orochimaru.

He felt ever so slightly safe now, but not for long. He knew it was coming. And when the clock struck twelve, it happened.

Orochimaru called another man to the front to speak. Only this time, instead of rubbing Deidara's stomach he lifted him until Deidara stood on Orochimaru's lap – like a little boy – and from there he proceeded to unzip and pull off his pants. Leaving his bottom half naked and exposed to each and every individual in the room..uck twelve, it happened.

t not for long. he r ple, but tehy best to hold in hte certain pause was issued. nde into hi

As the man continued his long and formulated speech – something about record sales – Orochimaru laid Deidara's top half on the desk, without much delay he aligned his already released and throbbing cock out of its confinements and swiftly entered the small hole.

Deidara let out a pained yelp and scrunched his eyes up at Orochimaru's hips began to piston back and forth, his rock-hard cock tearing at Deidara's soft insides due to the lack of lubrication.

With each thrust Deidara could not hold back is cries and yowls of agony as his body was pushed further up the table and more towards the people who were now watching him in mild interest.

Orochimaru grunted and cursed under his breath as he sped up, bending over Deidara's back to sink his fangs into the side of the blonde's neck for a quick drink before sealing the puncture wounds up again. And after he came…the torture didn't stop.

"Does anyone want a go?"

Several vampires agreed and before long Deidara was laid out on the middle of the table, the producing man long forgotten as they took turns either biting him, riding him or thrusting into him. It was just a massive orgy with only one reluctant one thrown into the mix, not that they cared.

All the while Orochimaru simply sat back in his chair and watched the sexual frenzy unfold before his eyes. Occasionally he took to glancing at his watch and he nodded in approval when the meeting with his staff and workers ran overtime.

In no more than five minutes the door opened with a familiar red-head stepping ahead of the crowd. Just as Orochimaru expected, the fool had come back to work even though he had been advised to stay away for at least a year. It was brilliant.

Sasori took one look at what was happening in the room and froze.

"D-Deidara…?"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**THERE WILL BE DESCRIPTIVE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Review. **

**I apologize for it being tacky but I seem to have lost my mojo again. Still, I decided I'm going to try and update this more frequently in hopes of ending it. **


	26. The questions

I have a serious question. Or rather, three serious questions.

.Should I stop here and just leave the story the way it is?

.Should I continue it?

.Should I stop after a few more chapters and make a sequel (which will be much better-written and might just get my mojo going again because it's a fresh start)?

As you can see, I am actually angling for the last one but I need to know if that's what _**YOU**_ guys want. So please, review this 'chapter' and give me your answers so I can tally it all up and go ahead with the final decision. ^^


End file.
